


Note on the Door

by John5mith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco, Bottom Harry, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Abuse in Later Chapters, Recreational Drug Use, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 57,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John5mith/pseuds/John5mith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry meets Draco, he's thrown into a world of pleasures he never could've imagined, but there's something deeper there. Draco has a secret, one that might rear it's ugly head sooner than he'd expect...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Note on the Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before a final exam, Draco's antics keep Harry awake. But when Harry actually meets Draco, he's a bit hard to resist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so as this story has evolved, I've added another plot element that begins in Chapter 6. This arc explores the past relationship between Draco and Tom Riddle, and Tom's abusive behavior and drug use. If this is triggering for any potential readers, please know that this begins in Chapter 6. Nothing is made explicit and I avoid heavy details, but I just want to give a fair warning to all potential readers.
> 
> For those of you who would like to avoid such things, this story can be read up until Chapter 5, where there are no mentions of rape, abuse, drug use, etc, so Chapters 1-5 are safe to read.

Harry pulled his pillow over his face, groaning into is. For two hours the neighbors had been going at it. Making their bed hit the wall with every move they made. 

“Yeah baby, harder. Yeahhhhhh fuuuuuccckkkkk meeeee.” One of the guys voices poured into Harry’s apartment. 

Jesus Christ, what kind of sex maniacs were these two? Harry flipped over and grabbed the remote for his T.V. But even late-night infomercials near the highest volume possible wouldn’t drown them out. Harry turned off the T.V. and threw the remote at the wall in frustration after a few minutes.

They had to be doing this right now didn’t they? After the awful night Harry had at work, screaming customers, complaining their order wasn’t right, or there weren’t enough shots of peppermint in their coffee. 

And after a night of hell he’d had to come home and study for his final final exam, in his least favorite class, and now all he wanted was some sleep, that’s all he wanted. But of course this is how it’d work out because nothing ever worked out for Harry. And he’d actually studied this time, and he was confident that he’d be able to pass. But he knew he didn’t stand a chance if he didn’t get any sleep. 

Harry thought about moving to the couch, but it wasn’t good for sleep. Besides, he could still hear them in there. They’d started around midnight, just as Harry was reaching the last bit of his revision materials. That he’d been able to push through, he just put on his headphones and tuned them out. 

But this, this was too much. Harry thought he’d caught a break around 2 in the morning. He could hear their deep breathing and the bed had stopped rocking. 

“Finally” Harry muttered to himself. 

Then he heard those dreaded words. 

“You ready for round two?”

“For fucks sake that was one round?” Harry asked no one. He made sure his voice was loud, hoping that they’d hear him. But if they did they decided to ignore him. Then Harry banged on the wall with his open palm. That time they’d heard him, he could tell because they went silent for a few seconds. 

“That your neighbor?” One of them finally asked.

“I’m guessing, isn’t that what you call people who live next to you?”

“Shut up.”

“He’s a bit of a prude, come on, let’s get back to business.” His neighbor said.

And the next hours were filled with groans, moans, and everything in between. There were a dozen more ‘oh yeah, fuck my baby’s and Harry didn’t sleep a wink. He even went out into their hallway and knocked loudly on the door. No one answered.

But the door on the other side of the apartment did open. A young girl walked out, wrapped tight in a robe, her dark brown hair in a frizzy mess.

“I swear. His libido never quits.” The girl commented.

“Tell me about it.” Harry muttered.

“Can’t sleep?”

“Can you?” Harry asked, a little more curtly than he’d meant to.

“Here.” The girl walked back into her apartment and came out a minute later with a purple bottle. “It’s a non-habit sleep aid. It usually get’s me through the night.”

“Thanks.”

“I’m Pansy by the way.” He stuck out her hand.

“Harry.” He shook her hand. 

“Well hopefully that’ll help. Tastes like shite but like I said, it usually knocks me out when he’s going at it.” He pointed to the apartment door with her thumb.

“Thanks again.”

“No problem, just bring it back tomorrow.”

“Will do.” Harry slipped back into his apartment and downed a dose of the sleep-aid. Luna was right, it tasted like nothing he’d tasted before, which wasn’t a good thing. He chased it with a glass of water and then walked back to his bedroom, collapsing on the bed. 

The neighbors were still going at it when Harry closed his eyes. Slowly he felt himself falling asleep to the sounds of their bed banging against the wall.

When he opened his eyes again he saw the light pouring in from behind his blinds. The alarm blaring on his bedside table. It took a few seconds for everything to sink in. An exam. An exam and a six hour shift at work, that’s all there was. 

He could do this.

Harry sat up angry and tired, “I can’t do this.” He muttered to himself.

He shuffled into his shower, hoping the hot water might wake him up, but it really just made him want to sleep in, then he turned the cold water all the way up, still nothing. After a few minutes he shut off the water and dried off. Usually Harry liked to put at least a little effort into his appearence, but he was just too tired to care. He left his hair it’s untamed curly mess and threw on an old worn tank top and flannel shirt, putting on his favorite baggy jeans and slipping his feet into these dirty Converse with holes on the top.

Harry took one look in the mirror and nearly regretted his fashion choices, but if anyone asked he’d say he was going for ‘grunge chic’. Either that or he’d just ignore them. The hair was still bothering him but he didn’t have time to style it, so he threw a beanie over it and called it an outfit. 

He grabbed his bookbag, threw his work outfit in, forgoing breakfast and slipped out of his apartment. He stopped when he saw the neighbors door. Harry reached into the front pocket of his bag and pulled out a sticky note and sharpie. He wrote ‘How about a little warning next time you two :) - The Guy Who Didn’t Get Any Sleep Last Night’

Harry stuck it on the door and left. 

Harry finally walked back to the apartment in defeat, the exam still rolling around in his brain. An 80. A C. It’s not that he wasn’t grateful, a C was still a passing grade, and if anything it raised Harry’s overall grade.

It was that he’d actually studied this time. Really hard to. But between every questions he closed his eyes for a few seconds and nearly fell into a listful doze. Which had caused him to fill in the last ten bubbles randomly when the teacher called out for final answers. Harry had decided to make himself feel better with a little retail therapy. He walked over to the campus bookstore, picked out something that looked pretty good, and got an iced coffee before he headed over to work, careful to make sure his manager didn’t see him with a cup from the competition.

Work proved to be just as bad as the day before, only fueling the cloud over Harry’s head. More people complained about things that didn’t deserve complaints. Overreacted to the amount of sprinkles on their latte, yelled that there wasn’t a clean table as Harry was walking over to clean it. Mom’s bringing in their children and letting them run wild. It was a mad house. At least the manager had called in sick. One less thing to worry Harry.

And even after all that, Harry couldn’t help but crack a small smile as he clocked out. He was done for the semester, and in three days he’d be heading back home to spend Winter break with his parents. But for now he could go back to his apartment and get a few extra hours of sleep before Ron and Hermione wanted to meet him for a Christmas dinner.

Harry marched up the steps to his apartment slowly. He was dead tired, and the sleep-aid was probably contributing at least a little to the groggy feeling he had. He slipped his key into the lock and turned it. Wrong key. Harry sighed and tried to find the right one, but dropped the set. Even the small shit can’t go right today. He thought.

Then he heard the door open.

“Can I help you?” The man asked. Harry looked him once over. He was still in underwear, his pale blonde hair a mess, and his even paler white skin covered in deep hickies. Harry had hardly laid eyes on his neighbor of the past month. Just a glimpse here and there, but he’d never actually seen his face. He’d never seen the striking green eyes, the same shade of Harry’s own. He’d never seen the thin pink lips, the strong jaw that could cut glass, the sharp nose with the septum piercing.

God, this asshole was actually attractive. Fuck. Harry thought. 

“What are you doing in my apartment?” Harry asked.

“What are you drunk? This is my apartment.” 

Harry then realized his mistake. “Oh sorry.” Harry shook his head, and then he realized who he was talking to. “Wait, no I’m not.”

The guy had almost closed the door in front of Harry, but his words made him stop. “What?” 

“I’m not sorry. You and your boyfriend kept me up all last night with your fucking!” Harry was a little louder than he meant to be, but he didn’t care. “I didn’t get any sleep, and then I almost failed one of my finals.” Harry knew he was exaggerating about the exam, but he really wanted this dude to feel bad.

“Hey, I have a right to have sex and enjoy myself. Maybe you should get some earplugs.”

“Maybe you should move your bed somewhere else.”

“Just did asswipe. I was going to switch it back since the sun shines on it in the morning now, but since you seem to have a problem with where it is, I think I’ll leave it there.”

“You are such an arse. You kept me up all night!”

“Well you kept me from having a nice night with all your banging and shouting.”

“Oh, all my banging! My shouting? Jesus, how much Viagra did you two take last night? Who fucks for eight hours straight.”

“It's called knowing how to actually have sex for your information. I’m sure you’re just a one pump chump.”

“Shut up.” Harry said.

“Make me.” The boy answered.

And Harry did. He charged forward and kissed the total stranger. He wasn’t sure why he did it, and if the boy asked he wouldn’t have an answer for him. But he did it, and he liked it. The boy didn’t return the kiss at first and Harry was slightly worried. Then he felt the boy’s tongue begging for an entrance, and Harry let him in. He tasted like cinnamon.

The boy grabbed Harry’s arms, keeping him still as their tongues explored one another’s mouth. And then they pulled back.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what.”

“Kissing you, you have a boyfriend.”

“No I don’t.” the boy laughed. 

“Then who was the guy last night?”

“Just some Grindr hookup.”

“Oh. Then I’m sorry for yelling at you.”

“You’ve had a bad day haven’t you?”

Harry nodded.

“And you need to relax don’t you?”

Harry nodded again. 

“Good. I’m going to take care of you.”

A dirty smirk ran across his face, diving right back in, tongue first. Harry let himself melt into the boy. God he wanted this so bad. The last few months had been nothing but stress induced, but with the boy he couldn’t help but relax. Of course it was probably the sleep-aid again, and he’d probably regret this later. But right now it was all he wanted. There was that taste again, the cinnamon on the boy’s breath. Harry reached up and cupped the boy’s cheekbones, sharp as knives. Their tongues fought for dominance in the kiss, but Harry surrendered quickly. He wanted this, he wanted the boy to take him, to sit back as he let him do whatever he wanted to his body.

“Will you fuck me?” Harry asked, no he begged.

“What?”

“Please. I want this.” Harry looked into the boy’s eyes.

“It’s funny. I thought you were some kind of prude.”

“Yeah, I heard you say that last night.”

The boy didn’t look sorry. “And yet here you are. I’ve already got you wrapped around my finger.” There was that dirty smirk again. 

“You do not.” Harry protested, but he knew it was true. The boy proved this by slipping his hands into the waist of Harry’s jeans and past the boxers. 

“This says different.” He gripped Harry’s erection and ran his hands over it smoothly. Harry let out an involuntary whine. The boy brought his mouth to Harry’s ear. “My name is Draco.”

“Why are you telling me this now?” Harry asked, a little moan slipping out as Draco kept rubbing his dick.

“I want to make sure you know who’s name you’re going to be screaming.” And then he bit Harry’s earlobe. Running down his neck next with a lick. Harry shuddered again.

“Please. Draco.”

“See, already begging. You’re such a little slut already. Go ahead and tell me what you want baby.”

“I want you to fuck me.”

“Wish granted.” Draco pulled Harry into the apartment and locked the door behind him. He wasted no time with Harry, kissing him again while forcing him backwards into the bedroom. When Harry felt the mattress hit the back of his knees Draco pushed him down, and he landed on his elbows.

“What’s your name?”

“Harry.”

“I like that. You ever had sex before Harry?”

Harry shook his head.

“Ever been fucked?”

Harry shook his head again.

“So I’m your first?”

“Yes.” Harry choked out, his mouth dry.

“That’s my favorite thing.” Draco walked around to the other side of the bed and crawled towards Harry on all fours. Harry kicked his shoes off and threw them to the side.

“Thank you for reminding me. There’s a certain unbalance here when it comes to the clothes.” Draco pulled off Harry’s flannel shirt and started at the tank top. “Your arms, they’re beautiful.”

“Thank you?” Harry halfway asked, unsure of what to say.

Draco laughed. “How about you let me do all the talking sweet heart?”

Harry nodded and he let Draco slip the tank top off, and next came the pants, which came off with ease. Now they matched. Draco in his Calvin Klein's, bulge already huge, and Harry in his tented boxers. He was desperate for Draco to keep going.

“You’ve been stressed lately haven’t you?” Draco asked sweetly, planting his face inches from Harry’s. He kissed his neck one more time, sucking, sure to leave a hickey. 

“Yes.” Harry answered.

Draco hummed. “School and work piling up on top of you. How about I take care of you then?” Draco asked him again. “Would you like that?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good.” Draco moved down and grabbed the waistline of Harry’s boxers with his teeth, pulling them down slowly and letting Harry’s erection spring forward. Draco licked from the base to the tip. Harry was already so turned on. He hissed as Draco’s tongue made contact with his dick, licking it again and placing small kisses all over his crotch. And then Draco took him into his mouth.

“Oh god.” He couldn’t help but pump his hips forward, meeting Draco’s mouth.

“Uh-uh, you just relax, and keep still.” Draco took the dick out of his mouth and put his hands on Harry’s thighs, rubbing them gently.

Harry looked at the boy below him, who was staring at him with those green eyes. God he was beautiful. Draco steadily worked his way down, inch by inch, until his nose was buried in Harry’s unshaven crotch. Harry couldn’t help but let out half a dozen moans as he did this, his hands desperate for something to grab onto before they gripped the sheets tightly. When Draco saw this he stopped, taking both Harry’s hands.

“Keep them in my hair, just don’t push too much.” He said, nearly a whisper. Harry obeyed and kept his hands tangled in Draco’s soft hair. He began to pump his hips again, but Draco didn’t stop him this time.

It didn’t take long for Harry to reach his end. “Draco, I’m going to-” But Draco didn’t stop despite these protests, and Harry came in his mouth, deep in his mouth. Draco sat still, waiting for to finish. It took a bit longer than both of them anticipated.

“Jesus, you really were wound up.” Draco swallowed every bit and went to kiss Harry. 

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay. I like the taste. I’m going to try something now. I’ll make the sex easier.”

“Okay…”

“Plus I’ve heard it’s feels like heaven.” Draco smirked. He moved back down to Harry’s crotch and gave his dick one more lick. “Get on all fours.”

Now Harry knew where this was going. Draco massaged the globes of Harry’s ass for a bit before pulling them apart, exposing his entrance to cool air of the apartment. Then Harry winced as Draco drug his tongue across the rim. 

“Ahhhh.” Harry let out, and then Draco dove in. The only way Harry could describe it was sensational. The feeling of Draco’s tongue all over his skin. Biting, sucking, licking. Harry pushed his ass back onto Draco’s face, a silent beg for him to go deeper and deeper. Draco’s tongue then penetrated him and moved back and forth.

“Oh my goooddddddd.” Harry whined. “Draco! Ohmygoooddddddd.”

Harry lost track of just how long Draco kept this up. It couldn’t have been more than five minutes, but he wanted to believe it was lasting longer. Now he understood why whoever Draco had fucked last night took two hours. Harry didn’t want this to end either. He’d already grown hard again, his dick waving between his legs and he kept pushing his ass against Draco’s face. And then he came again.

“Fuck!” Harry released onto Draco’s sheets and waited for him to stop. But he didn’t. Draco kept at it. Licking some more, biting the skin, pushing his tongue inside Harry. “Oh Draco.” This was becoming tortuous as Harry began begging for another release, he could feel it in his stomach, but he wouldn’t grow hard again.

Then Draco quit, his breathing heavy. He reached for Harry and kissed his mouth. “God you taste so good.” His tongue went in again, and Harry let himself surrender to Draco. “I’m going to fuck you into next week.” He whispered into Harry’s ear.

Harry didn’t answer, he just laid back on the bed, his head on the soft pillow. Draco stuck a finger near Harry’s entrance, and pushed it it. Harry winced, the saliva had provided and bit of lubrication, and since Harry was being drowned in pleasure he wasn’t fighting back, but there was still that slight bit of pain that he couldn’t tell his body to let go. 

Draco pushed in deeper, in and out until he added a second finger and began to scissor Harry's asshole. 

“Oh god.” Harry cried out. 

“You are such a slut.”

“You need to hurry Draco. I want you in me.”

“Patience baby. I’ll be worth it.” Draco followed his statement with a third finger, and listened to Harry’s moans. He was reaching deep inside the boy, searching for his prostate, knowing that’d send him over the edge into bliss.

“Motherfucker!” Harry yelled out. There it was. Draco reached for the bundle of nerves, assisted by Harry rocking his hips on Draco’s fingers. “Godammit Draco.” His eyes were shut tight, and anytime he wasn’t talking his mouth was wide open, moans escaping from it like water from a faucet. 

Draco kept pushing into the boy, meeting the rocks Harry was giving him. He put his other hand on Harry’s dick, hard for the third time that night. He pumped up and down slowly, matching the rhythm of his fingers.

“Dracoooo!” Harry whined as he came for a third time. His cum shoot all across his stomach and streaking his glasses.

“That’s what I wanted to see.” Draco removed his fingers, and Harry could already feel the emptiness. He licked the cum up. Starting at Harry’s belly button and following the trail all the way to Harry’s cheek. “I won’t lick your glasses.” He smirked.

“Thanks.”

“You still want me to fuck you?”

“Yes, god please.” 

“I always give my partners the option.” Draco picked something up from his bedside table. “Condom or no condom.”

“Which feels better?”

“Well I’ve never bottomed. But for me no condom feels better. There’s nothing like feeling the inside of someone, or finishing inside of someone for that matter.” Draco set his sharp chin on Harry’s stomach. 

“No condom.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

“If you change your mind let me know.” Draco sat up and moved to Harry’s ass, rubbing his fingers over the hole one more time. Harry shuddered. “This may still hurt a little.” Draco lifted Harry’s legs and bent them, putting his knees to his chest, and then he went in. He was right, at first it hurt, but the feelings of pain were soon overcome by the immense feelings of pleasure.

Draco wasted no time bottoming out, his dick fully sheathed inside of Harry.

“Fuck Draco.”

“I could say the same thing.” For Draco the feeling of being inside someone was the best thing in the world. To know that he was this deep inside someone, giving them as much pleasure as possible. He rocked back and forth, searching for Harry’s prostate again.

He knew he found it again when he heard Harry shout “Oh fuck.”

Harry felt his vision go blurry for just a split second, but that was enough. The fingers were one thing, but to feel Draco’s dick make contact with his prostate with every single thrust he made made him want to cry with happiness. Draco leaned forward, his face inches from Harry’s, staring at him as he pounded into his ass. 

Draco draped a hand around the back of Harry’s head, taking a handful of the dark curls, pounding into him faster and faster. Deeper and deeper.

Harry whined with every thrust, and came again for the fourth time that night. Draco smirked as he felt the hot cum hit his chest. “You’re such a slut for me aren’t you Harry?”

“Yes, Draco, yes.” Harry shouted. “Fuccckkkkk meeee.”

“God you’re such a little slut, I have to wrapped around my little finger don’t I?”

“Yes, Draco. God yes.”

“You’re going to let me do whatever I want to you aren’t you?”

“Whatever you want.” Harry repeated, unsure of what he was really saying.

“That’s exactly what I wanted to hear. You want me to come inside you?”

“Yes, please!”

Draco obeyed, he thrust in a few more times before he finally released deep inside Harry, his cum shooting inside the boy. When he was done he rocked a few more times, making sure to get himself deep inside Harry. “You like that don’t you? Knowing that my cum’s inside you.”  
Harry didn’t answer. Blissed out, he rocked into Draco’s final thrusts and took in some deep breaths. They sat like that for a minute or two, Draco still inside Harry, not wanting to let him go. Draco kissed Harry when he regained his breath, and Harry let his tongue slip in again. He hated to admit it, but this, being fucked, being treated like this, this was nice. This was what he’d needed after the last few months, and he wanted it again.

“Draco?” Harry pulled out of the kiss.

“Yeah?”

“Can this not be a one-time thing?”

“Huh?”

“I want this again. I want you again.”

Draco smiled, showing off his perfect white teeth. “You’re such a little slut Harry.”

“I guess I am.” Harry beamed. “Is that yes?”

“Fuck yes.”

Harry grinned.

“Ready for round two?” Draco asked him, and Harry nodded.


	2. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Harry wakes up in Draco's bed the night before comes rushing back. He's got somethings he needs to figure out for himself, and hopefully Ron and Hermione can provide some clarity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had no intention of making this more than a one-shot. But people seem to be liking it, and I thought there might be a bit more to explore here, so I figured why not?

Harry woke up in a bed that wasn’t his own, with a sharp pain in his ass, and an arm draped over his stomach. And then it all came rushing back to him. Kissing Draco, a total stranger in front of his apartment. Draco leading him back to the bedroom and showing Harry a different kind of pleasure, one that he never would’ve imagined.

He looked at Draco sleeping beside him. His cheeks on Harry’s side, his smooth back moving up and down with his breathing. He just watched him for a few seconds, the movement of his skin, the three moles that made a triangle on his shoulder.

He’d told Draco last night that he wanted this to happen again, that he didn’t want to be another one of Draco’s hookups. And that was the truth. He loved what Draco had done to him, every single second of it, and he wanted, no needed it to happen again.

Harry sighed. He reached for his jeans that Draco had thrown over the side of the bed and fished for his phone, careful not to disturb Draco. Three missed calls and sixteen texts from Hermione, and two missed calls and twenty texts from Ron. Harry scrolled through them quickly. They began with ‘Where the hell are you?’ to ‘We’re starting dinner without you.’ and finally ‘okay mate, really, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?’. Harry texted back a reply, which was tricky with just the one hand.

‘Everything is okay. Sorry I missed dinner last night.’ Harry tried to think of a lie to tell them, but knowing Ron and Hermione they would’ve checked all his usual spots for him. ‘I met someone. That’s all I’ll tell you guys. See you tonight.’ A vague truth was better than nothing Harry decided.

“Good morning.” Harry heard Draco mutter as he set his phone on the bedside table.

“Good morning.” Harry smiled as he looked at the boy. Draco moved his way up to meet Harry’s face and put his thin lips on Harry’s own. 

“Everything okay?” Draco asked.

“Yeah. I was supposed to meet my friends last night, and they got a little worried when I didn’t show up.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” It was strange to see Draco apologetic, almost as if his whole attitude changed. Of course Harry had only known him for about twelve hours now so perhaps he wasn’t the best judge of Draco as a person.

“It’s okay. Last night was too much fun to pass up.” Harry smirked.

“Agreed.”

Draco let out a deep breath and put his head back on Harry’s chest. “Do you remember what I said last night?” Harry asked.

“About wanting to keep doing this?” Draco looked at him again with those green eyes. God he wanted to drown in them.

“Yeah.”

“What about it?” Draco asked.

“I was wondering if you’d changed your mind.” Harry’s voice shook a little more than he cared to admit. “I mean, I know last night was a little crazy, and I was sleep deprived so I probably didn’t know what I was saying-” Draco planted another kiss. Mostly because he wanted to, but also to make Harry stop talking.

“Harry.” Draco pulled back. “I want you too.”

“You do?” Harry asked. The idea of someone actually wanting him was a new concept, but he already liked it.

“I do.” Draco sat up on the bed. “I’ve got a bit of a history. I like sex, and I like having it with lots of different people.” Draco admitted. Harry looked at him, wondering why he was bragging about his sexual antics. “But with you, last night. That was something else. That was amazing Harry.”

Harry grinned. “I was about to say the same thing.”

“So do you still want to be with me?”

“Since it’s honesty hour, I’ll go ahead and tell you that sex has never really been a big thing for me. And I’ve never really thought of myself as anything. Gay, straight, bi. But there was something about you. When I first saw you last night, like a switch flipped or something.” Harry took a deep breath. “I guess what I’m trying to say is that I have some stuff to figure out.” He looked at Draco. “But I’d like to have someone with me to help.”

Draco smiled. “I’d like that too.” And he kissed Harry’s forehead. “So, do you have any plans today? Or do you want me to show you a few more things?” Draco was able to switch his voice from friendly to flirty like the push of a button. 

Damn the boy. Harry thought. “As much as I’d like that. I have some things I need to do. I’m still betting that Ron and Hermione won’t be pleased until they actually see me. And I need to pack for my trip back home.”

“Hmm. Visiting the parents?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, if you have an hour, I can still show you how amazing shower sex is.”

Harry grinned. It was only 6 in the morning. “I think I could make some room in my schedule.”

Draco was right, shower sex was amazing. The hot water, the feeling of Draco’s hands sliding all over him, and feeling Draco inside him again. Of course it hadn’t compared to the night before, but it was still spectacular. Draco had slid his tongue back inside after he came, licking up everything and then kissed Harry, letting him taste Draco. 

Harry kissed Draco as they stood just outside Draco’s apartment, not wanting to let go of the boy. “I really liked last night.”

“I did too.” Draco smiled into their kiss. “You need to go, before I pull you back into this apartment.”

Harry pulled back. “At least you know where I live.” He chuckled. 

“I’ll call you.” Draco said as Harry unlocked the door to his apartment.

“You don’t even have my number.”

“Well it’s a good thing I know where you live.” Draco grinned, showing off those teeth again, and slipped back into his apartment.

Harry shuffled back into his own flat, tossing his bookbag on the couch and slinking down on it. Coming back it was hard to process that last night had actually happened. From here it felt more like some dream he’d had. It was even harder to imagine that the boy he was becoming enamored with was just thirty feet away, just one very thin wall separating them. 

Harry pulled out his phone and saw that he had a text from Hermione.

‘Forget tonight, we’re meeting you for breakfast. Be at F&A’s in an hour. Your treat.’

Harry sighed but he couldn’t help but smile. At least they cared about him. He walked to his closet and threw off yesterday’s clothes. Checking the weather on his phone, he decided on a button-up shirt and a nicer pair of jeans, these ones were skinnier and hugged his legs. Then he threw a dark grey sweater over the shirt and ran a comb through his hair. 

Usually there was nothing to be done for the huge vultures nest on top of his head, but he could usually manage something. After spending five minutes untangling the comb from his hair, he decided to tie it up in a ponytail and call it a day. At the last second Harry ran back into his apartment and grabbed the bottle of NyQuil Pansy had given him. He knocked on her door but she didn’t answer, so he pulled a sticky note out of his bag, wrote ‘Thanks’, and left it on the doorstep, hoping that no one would steal a stranger's used bottle of NyQuil.

Harry walked to Frank & Alice’s. Or F&A. It was a nice little cafe close to the campus that served some of the best crepes Harry had ever tasted, and it helped that they’d made friends with the owner’s son Neville, so they usually got a good discount.

Hermione and Ron were already waiting for him when Harry got there. Both of them dressed in red sweaters marked with an ‘H’ and an ‘R’ respectively. Ron’s mom loved to knit, and every year the three of them, along with the rest of Ron’s siblings received one in the mail. Harry waved and smiled at them, but they just sat there, the two of them giving a sharp look between worry and anger.

“You know I’m used to that look from Hermione, but not you Ron.” Harry tried to relieve the tension as he pulled a chair out.

“I think I have a right to be giving you this look.” Ron stated assuredly. 

“Do you know how late we were out last night looking for you Harold Potter?” Uh-oh. Hermione was using the full name, now he knew he was in trouble. “We went to the library, three different coffee shops including the one where you work, and every park in the city!”

“Look, I’m really sorry. I just got caught up in some stuff, and I wasn’t really expecting it.” Harry sat down. He winced slightly, his ass still sore from the shower, but that was enough for Hermione to notice.

“You had sex with someone last night.” She didn’t ask, she told.

“I thought I told you in that text.”

“You said you met someone, you didn’t say that you had sex with them.” All anger and frustration seemed to disappear as her and Ron leaned forward, their eyes bearing into Harry and their ears ready to hear Harry’s story. Thankfully Neville came by, saving Harry a few embarrassing seconds.

“How do you think you did on that History final Harry?” Neville asked once he’d copied down the orders.

“C.” He answered, handing the menus back to Neville.

“Oh that’s not so bad.”

“What about you?”

“A B. Parents were really happy. They saw the revision papers the teacher gave us and even they were scratching their heads at some of the questions.” Neville walked away laughing. 

“So tell us.” Ron kept his voice low as he and Hermione sat closer.

“Tell you what?” 

“Don’t be a git. Tell us what happened last night.” 

Harry sighed and sat back in his chair. “Okay. So…” Harry went over the details, not really elaborating that much, and definitely leaving out everything Draco had done to him in the bedroom.

“Wow.” Hermione exclaimed. “Look at you.”

“What?”

“I’m just saying, when we got here at least three different girls asked you out, one of them your best friends sister.” Hermione motioned to Ron, who was nodding along silently. “And the second you’re done with your exams you jump into bed with the first dude you see.”

“Bite me okay? I was tired and angry. I’d had a long day and when I saw him I just… I dunno.” Harry rubbed his forehead.

“What made you kiss him?” Ron asked.

“To be honest I’m not sure. Like I said, I was tired, and doped up on whatever that Pansy girl gave me.”

“You could be the poster child for that. I can see the headline now.” Hermione stuck out her hand and waved it.”‘Don’t take Nyquil, it’ll make you have sex with your neighbors’.” She laughed.

“So are you two going to date?” Ron ignored Hermione.

“I think so. I’ve told him that there are a few things I’d like to work out, but that I’d like to keep seeing him.”

“And what did he say?”

Harry shrugged. “Just that he was okay with it, and that he wanted to see me again as well.”

Neville brought their food out to them, and refilled Ron and Hermione’s coffees. “Thanks Neville.” Hermione said as she unwrapped her fork from the cloth napkin.

“Enjoy you three.” 

Happy unwrapped his own fork and knife and dug into the crepe. 

“So what do you have to figure out?” Ron asked, his mouth full of pancake.

“Hmmm?” Harry hummed, swallowing the large bite he’d taken. He usually liked to savor the sweetness of the strawberries, but lack of dinner the night before had left him feeling famished.

“You said you had some stuff to figure out. What do you need to figure out?”

“Honestly I want to figure out what last night means for me. I mean I’d never thought of guys in that way before.”

“Do you feel that way about guys now?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well it doesn’t seem like you felt that way about girls either.” Ron said.

Hermione searched around the room and motioned over to a guy sitting in the corner with his laptop open on the table in front of him. “What about him, he’s cute.”

“You’re boyfriend is sitting right here you know?” Ron exclaimed.

“I know sweetie.” Hermione gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “But it’s experiment time. It’s for science.” She joked, and Ron couldn’t help but let a small smile slip past his frown.

Harry eyed the boy Hermione had picked out. He admitted that the guy was good looking, strong jaw lined with a few days worth of scruff. But it wasn’t any different from how he’d felt before Draco. And it certainly wasn’t the same feeling he’d gotten when he’d first laid eyes on the boy. Harry just shrugged.

“What am I supposed to feel?”

“I don’t know. I’m not a boy.” Hermione answered. “What about any of the other dudes in here?”

Harry looked around at all the men he could see. Just like the first, a few of them were conventionally attractive, but not in a sexual way, more aesthetically pleasing than anything. Harry also took the time to look at the girls and still held the same feelings.

“Maybe you’re just Dracosexual.” Ron joked.

“Not funny.” Harry took the last bite of his crepe and downed the rest of his coffee.

“No he could be right. It’s called demisexuality, it’s when you form an attraction to someone only after developing a strong emotional connection. We talked about it in my human sexuality course.” Hermione took a sip of her drink.

“There you go mate. Demisexual!” Ron raised his cup in a ‘cheers’ fashion.

“Do we have a strong emotional connection though? I’ve only known Draco for twelve hours.”

“And in that twelve hours you two have done some very emotional stuff.” Ron replied.

“Emotions aren’t the same thing as getting to know someone. Remember in middle school when you hated me? You thought I was some snobby know it all”

“Which is something I still stand by.” Harry joked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued talking. “ _But_ then you and Ron beat up those guys who followed me into the bathroom. After that we became friends, and you didn’t even know anything about me.”

“True.”

“I think,” Ron began, stuffing the last pancake into his mouth. “that you just need to spend some time with Draco, really get to know one another a little bit. That’ll probably help you figure stuff out.”

“Thanks you two.” Harry pushed his empty plate away and stood up.

“Where are you going?” Hermione asked.

“I need to go pack.” Harry replied, grabbing the bill that Neville had left behind. “You two still stopping by Christmas Eve?”

“Yeah, already have the tickets.” Ron answered. “We still doing Frosty tonight?”

“Do you have to keep saying it like that? It makes it sound like we’re cocaine addicts or something.” Hermione exclaimed.

“Yes, we’re still doing Frosty tonight.” Harry laughed. “And maybe you two will meet Draco tonight.”

“Ohhh. Already introducing us to the boyfriend, and before James and Lily too…” Hermione downed the last half of her coffee. “Have you told them yet?”

“Haven’t really had time, but I will.”

“Good,” Hermione stood up, and Ron followed. They waved goodbye to Neville and his mom and walked out onto the sidewalk. They talked for a bit more. Hermione had been happy to announce that she’d gotten perfect scores on all her finals yet again, continuing the straight A streak she’d had since second grade. Ron was just happy to say that he’d passed his classes, and that the semester was over.

They also talked about their Christmas plans. Besides the two of them stopping by on Christmas Eve, it was just going to be Harry, his parents, and his uncles if they decided to come over from London, and then celebrating with Ron's family Christmas night. Ron’s own family was huge, so he had several different Christmas’s with aunts, uncles, and grandparents to look forward to. Hermione’s family kept things simple, just celebrating on Christmas day. She also reckoned she’d still be burnt out on Christmas anyway, seeing as she always went with Ron to his Christmases. 

Then Harry saw something that surprised him. In the bookstore across the street, through the large glass window in the front, stood Draco. His eyes focused on the book in front of him. He looked at Ron and Hermione. 

“Um, I’ll catch up with you guys later.” He stuttered. 

“Where you goin’ m-” Ron began, but Hermione grabbed his hand and squeezed.

“We’ll see you tonight Harry.” Hermione waved as they began to pull Ron away, who was still wondering why they were leaving without warning.

Harry waved, waited for them to turn the corner, and then bolted across the street and into the bookshop. He found Draco in the Adult Lit. section and snuck up behind him, throwing his arms around the boy's neck in a hug.

Draco yelped, dropping the book. “Oh god, you scared me!” He said once he realized it was Harry.

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked. He released Draco and picked up whatever book he’d been looking at. “The Bell Jar?” He hadn’t meant for it come out as a question, but his inflection had made it sound like one.

“Yes Harold.” Draco smirked. “Some of us enjoy a little Plath every now and again.” He stepped closer. “And since you left my bed cold this morning I figured I’d get out a get a little shopping done.” Draco motioned to the plastic grocery bag hanging in his hand.

“I might’ve left the bed cold, but that shower should’ve been hot enough to warm you up.” Harry gave Draco a short kiss on the cheek. “Nice to see you dressed for once.” Harry remarked, looking at Draco’s outfit. White t-shirt, leather jacket, and low cut boots. What really drew Harry’s attention was the skinny jeans that hugged Draco’s ass in _just_ the right way.

“Well I strolled around town once in my underwear and was promptly arrested, so I don’t think I need to go for the repeat offender angle.” Draco began flipping through the book again. 

“I’m joking.” Draco said after seeing the look on Harry’s face, followed by a second of silence. 

“Do you read a lot?” Harry asked.

“Not as much as I’d like to. But I’m trying to get more into.” Draco, apparently satisfied with his selection, tucked the book under his armpit and moved along to the next shelf. “You?”

“I like it, haven’t done much of it since school started.”

“Well it’s winter break isn’t it? Plenty of free time.”

“Good point. What should I read?”

Draco thought for a minute, moving down the aisles until he got to the adult fantasy section. “Ever read any Tolkien?”

“No, but I love the movies.”

“Well here. The book is better than the movie. Except for that Tom Bombadil nonsense.” Draco handed Harry a copy of ‘The Fellowship of the Ring’ and he flipped through it. The writing was a little hard to understand, but it otherwise sounded interesting.

“Looks good.” 

“Let me see it.” Draco stuck out his hand and Harry handed Draco the copy of the book then he tucked it alongside 'The Bell Jar'.

“What are you doing?”

“Consider it a Christmas gift.” Draco looked at Harry with a wide grin on his face.

“No, Draco. I can’t ask you to-”

“It’s okay Harry, I want to do something nice. Besides, it’s almost Christmas.” Draco planted a kiss on Harry’s lips. “What are you doing tonight?” Draco asked pulling out of the kiss.

“Hermione and Ron are coming over to watch Frosty the Snowman.”

“Oh cool.”

“I actually wanted to ask you, do you want to come over? They’re pretty eager to meet you.”

“Already told them all about last night?”

“Yeah, they sort of pulled it out of me.”

Draco laughed. “Sure, I’ll stop by. Do I need to bring anything?”

“No, I think they’re grabbing a pizza.” Harry rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Cool, what time should I be over?”

“Seven.”

“Okay. You ready to go, or did you want to look around some more?”

“Ready when you are.” Harry said eagerly. Draco placed the books on the counter and waited as the cashier rang up the total. Harry couldn’t help but feel guilty as he saw the book Draco had gotten him get added to the charges but Draco didn’t seem to mind. He just swiped the debit card and took the bag. Draco handed Harry the book when they got outside.

“Thanks.”

“No problem, I just hope you realize this means you owe me.” Draco stepped a bit closer, putting his forehead close to Harry’s. 

“Oh yeah?” Harry tried to make his voice sound flirty, but he was sure it just came off as creepy. “How do you want me to pay you back?”

“Oh I’m sure I could think of a few things.” Draco was moving his hand down Harry’s stomach, and he kissed him again. This time it was deep, and Harry could feel Draco’s tongue begging to be let in. They kissed for just a few seconds before Draco pulled back. “But right now I have to go meet with my father.”

Damn this boy. Harry thought. “You utter tease.”

He smirked. “How about I come over a little early tonight? We can have some fun before your friends get there.”

Harry couldn’t help but let out a soft moan, and then he smiled. “Sounds good to me.” He ran a hand through Draco’s hair, mussing it up a little. They started walking towards the street corner when a black limo pulled up in front of them.

“That’s my ride.” Draco said. 

Before Harry could question the limo Draco had given him one final kiss on the cheek and opened the door. “See you tonight.”

“Bye.” Was the only thing Harry had time to get out before the limo pulled away. Weird. Harry thought. Of course there was so little Harry actually knew about Draco, so he really shouldn’t be surprised, but it was a little hard not to be. Harry sighed, deciding that he’d have enough time to ask Draco about it tonight, provided he’d actually want to talk about it. 

Harry started the slow walk back to his apartment building. and when he reached his door he saw a note that read ‘No Problem’ in a fancy script, and then he noticed the NyQuil bottle was gone from Pansy’s door. He turned the note over and saw that she’d written something else. ‘P.S if you two keep me up at night, I will murder both of you xoxo’. Harry couldn’t help but laugh.

He thought for a moment, standing in the middle of his apartment. And then it dawned on him. For the first time in two months he could actually relax. No homework, no studying, he’d already picked his classes out for the next semester. He could finally, actually relax. He rolled up the sleeves of his sweater and decided to start the book Draco had given him. He plopped down on his ugly brown sofa and turned to page one. Realizing it was a letter from Tolkien’s son he flipped ahead, then there was an introduction to Middle Earth.

“Jesus.” Harry muttered, eventually finding the actual beginning of the book.

Honestly, the movie was better. The storytelling was more economical, and the dialogue easier to understand, but he'd never tell Draco that. He had to admit there was a way Tolkien had with words that just made Harry felt enamored with the world. The only thing to take him out of it had been a knock on the door. He looked at his phone before he stood up, realizing he’d been reading for three hours straight, and had amazingly powered through about three-fourths of the book.

Another knocked echoed, and Harry was about to answer when he heard a voice from the other side. “Come on Harry, I know you’re home. Am I going to have to kick the door down?” Draco’s sang. 

Harry couldn’t help but smile when he opened the door, recognizing the feeling of warmth that his heart fluttered with when he saw Draco. "You gonna huff and puff and blow my door down?"

“Well well, long time no see. And not by the hair on my chiny-chin-chin.” Draco beamed. Harry stepped aside and let Draco enter the apartment. “You know, all our apartments are designed the same, but it’s amazing how different they can look when it’s someone else’s furniture in it.”

“Is furniture what you really want to talk about?” Harry embraced Draco in another hug, his arms wrapped around his neck and his chest against Draco’s back. Then he began kissing his neck slowly and carefully. Draco tilted his head, letting Harry burried his face in the crook. Draco let out a hum of pleasure.

“You read my mind.”

“Ron and Hermione will be here in a few hours. As long as we’re quick we can do whatever we want.”

“What do you want to do?”

“Anything. I just want you.”

Draco turned around. “I’ll make you a deal. Let me teach you a little something right now, and tonight, after your friends have left. We’ll see what sound your bed springs make.”

Harry could feel his heart beating heavier in his chest. “Hmph, what do you want to teach me?”

Draco didn’t give an answer. He pulled out of Harry’s embrace and tossed his jacket onto Harry’s kitchen counter. Harry eyed him as he rakes a hand through his hair and walked over to Harry’s couch, taking a seat like he owned the place. Then he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled his zipper. “I’m going to teach you how to blow me.” Draco stuck out his index finger and motioned for Harry to come over.

He reached up, grabbing Harry’s shirt collar and pulling him down into a kiss. This took Harry by surprise, but he knew what to do by now. He opened his mouth, begging for Draco to put his tongue in. Draco pulled at Harry again, this time taking him down so that Harry’s legs straddled Draco. He sat, making sure his ass rubbed against Draco’s nearly naked crotch. Grinding his hips along as they kept kissed. 

“You’re going to have to stop that, or I’m going to have to fuck you right here.” Draco growled through the kiss. 

Harry didn’t stop, deciding that a blow job wouldn’t be enough for him right now. He needed all Draco had to offer. 

Draco grinned. “You want me to fuck you don’t you?”

Harry hummed and Draco took that as a yes. “You dirty fucking slut.”

“If only I had a nickle for every time you called me that. I’d be a rich man.” Harry pulled back a little, resting his forehead on Draco’s. 

“We won’t have long.” 

“I don’t care.”

Draco tossed his plan out the window, and placed his hands on Harry’s fine ass, pulled the jeans and underwear down inch by inch; and Harry went back to kissing his boyfriend. Starting at the neck and moving up to the jaw, biting at his earlobes last. The night before had left Harry fairly stretched, but Draco still slid a finger in, using his saliva as lubrication. 

Harry groaned as he kept pining at Draco, rocking his hips to meet Draco’s finger. Then Draco added a second.

“God Draco, even your fingers are amazing.”

Draco didn’t reply, he just watched as Harry lost himself in the pleasure. He’s so beautiful. Draco thought, He kissed him again, but Harry’s mouth was busy moaning, so he went for his neck, sucking and biting, purposefully leaving bruises behind. 

“I’m ready Draco.” Harry sat up a little, letting Draco know it was okay.

He didn’t waste another second. Pulling his boxers down, he guided the tip of his dick to Harry’s rim and pushed it inside. Harry sat down slowly, moaning as every inch of Draco slid into him smoothly. “God.” Harry moaned.

“I’m not sure who this ‘god’ fellow is, but if you keep moaning his name instead of mine we’re going to have a serious talk.” Draco smirked.

“Draco. Shut up.” Harry kissed him again as he began to rock his hips back and forth, humming as Draco moved in and out of him. 

Draco hardly ever did this. He was supposed to be the one in control. To make the other person feel good. That was his job. Of course you could argue that he was still giving Harry pleasure, from here Harry was the one in control. He was the one thrusting down on Draco’s dick. Bouncing up and down, his mouth open in pleasure as he whined. 

“Can you sit up a little?” Draco asked.

In a wordless reply, Harry sat up straighter, using Draco’s shoulders to balance himself. And the Draco started to thrust relentlessly, listening to the sound of his own skin slapping Harry’s ass as he fucked him as deep as he could. Harry moaned louder than he ever had, dragging out the sound as he whined into the walls of the apartment. 

“Dracoooo!” The mewling was music to Draco’s ears. Then he stopped, pushing Harry off him and standing up in one fluid motion. Before Harry could ask what was wrong Draco was on top of him, putting Harry’s legs over his shoulders. Draco grabbed his ass from behind and thrust his dick into Harry again. He watched as the shock and pleasure overtook Harry’s face. Then he hooked his arms through Harry’s own, and put his palms on Harry’s shoulders. For once Harry was glad he only weighed about 90 pounds soaking wet because Draco lifted him in the air, his dick still far up Harry’s ass.

“Fuck!” Harry cried out and Draco dropped him on his cock. And then he started truly fucking him. Rocking his hips back and forth, nearly pulling all the way out only to drop Harry on his dick again and again. “Draco, oh my god, Draco!” Harry kept repeating this mantra as Draco kept thrusting in and out, bouncing Harry on his cock.

Then Draco hit his prostate. Harry moaned again and again as Draco kept hitting it with every single thrust he gave the boy. Harry saw stars as he opened his eyes wide, He felt dizzy, his vision blurring as he was overcome with pleasure.

Harry kept rocking, his moans moving up and down with him like a drive on a gravel road. Draco moved and put Harry’s back against the wall, pounding into him deeper and deeper with every thrust. This was his favorite version of Harry. Mouth open wide, begging for Draco’s dick. Face covered in a sheen of sweat and his hair plastered to his forehead.

“Draco, I’m going to cum.” Harry finally said, still being lifted up and down against the cool wall. He could feel his orgasm pooling in his stomach, begging for a release. 

“Cum for me baby. Cum for me.” Draco muttered into his ear, giving his permission.

Harry obeyed, his ass clenching as he released all over Draco’s shirt. Draco never stopped fucking him through the whole ordeal, only adding to the extreme feeling.

“Goddammit. Oh fuck.” Draco growled as he kept fucking the boy hard into the wall.

Draco followed suit soon after, thrusting in only a handful more times before he came deep in Harry without warning. “Fuck!” Draco shouted as he came, shooting inside Harry. He moved quickly, collapsing on the couch with Harry still on top of him, and him still inside Harry.

They caught their breath, Harry worn out on Draco’s chest, getting his cum all over his sweater, but he didn’t care. He could feel as Draco's cum filled his insides, and then began to drip out f his hole. He winced a little as Draco pulled out. “Holy fuck.” He didn’t look at Draco, still breathing heavily. “That was amazing.” Harry admitted.

He heard Draco chuckle, and then he felt a hand begin to rub the top of his head. “You’re so beautiful.” He heard Draco whisper.

Harry couldn’t help but perk up and stare at Draco.

“What?” He asked.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-” Harry shut him up with a kiss. For some reason this one felt different than all the other ones before. This one felt more. That was the only thing Harry could think of. It just felt more. More. 

“Wow.” Draco tried to come up with something to say, but his he speechless.

“Come on you dope. Let’s get cleaned up.”


	3. Missing Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's gone to his parents for Christmas, leaving Draco all alone, but what could happen when a boy gets desperate enough?

Draco was wound up. Draco was _really_ wound up. He shifted the car into reverse and began to back out of the parking space. He didn’t want to leave the station. He wanted to buy a ticket and jump on that train with Harry, but it was too far gone. Maybe he could find another one, he’d wait if he had to.

It’d been hard enough to get out of bed that morning, knowing that he’d be driving Harry to catch his train. They’d relished the night before, touching one another all over, kissing, fucking. Draco came inside Harry twice, and then once more that morning in the shower. He wanted to beg the boy to stay, but he was visiting his parents, so he doubted he could convince him. They’d stood on the platform, hand in hand, kissing one another with short gentle kisses.

“I’m going to miss you.” Draco said.

“You won’t miss me that much.” Harry laughed.

“I will. I’m going to miss you so hard.”

“God you’re a dork.” Harry said, giving Draco one more deep kiss. “I’m going to miss you too.” He rested his forehead against Draco’s. 

“See? Who’s the dork now?” Draco gave him a smile.

“Maybe it won’t be so bad.”

“Maybe. It’s just a few days. And we can celebrate when you get back.”

Harry beamed. “You can teach me that thing you’ve been wanting to teach me.”

“Your mouth would look perfect around my cock Potter.” Draco’s sly smile cut through Harry. The train pulled in shortly after that, and Harry watched Draco through the window, waving as it pulled away. Draco didn’t walk off until the train was completely out of view. He already missed the boy.

Now he sat in traffic, which was moving at a snail's pace. He was desperate for Harry to be here with him just so he could have someone to complain to. The driver behind him honked the horn when Draco didn’t go, not realizing the light had turned green. At the last minute Draco turned left instead of heading straight towards his apartment. For some reason he felt like visiting his parents.

Draco Malfoy had the esteemed honor of being the only child of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, two of the brightest engineering pioneers of the last thirty years. They’d met in college and worked together for ten years before realizing they loved one another. And in that decade they’d brought hundreds of revelations to the world of computers. Better interfaces, faster processors, they’d even been one of the first companies to bring around laptops that didn’t weigh seven pounds. 

This had lead to the Malfoy family becoming one of the richest in the world, a fact Draco had desperately wanted to hide from Harry. But during dinner two nights ago Harry realized that they didn’t even know one another’s last names.

“Why didn’t you want me to know?” Harry had asked after Draco had told him. He wasn’t angry, merely curious. 

“I’ve had a lot of people try to be my friends because of my money, I even had a guy let it slip after we broke up.”

“That’s awful Draco.” Harry held his hand. He couldn’t help but smile when he felt the warmth of Harry.

“It’s okay. I think it’s safe to assume you aren’t like that.”

“You kidding? Now that I know I can drop out of school.” Harry teased. “I’ve always wanted to be a trophy wife.”

Draco couldn’t help but laugh. 

Maltech, which had to be one of the worst names Draco had ever heard, was a short building situated in the middle of the city. Really just a very modern looking building built on a campus that only kept expanding as the years went on. Many employees wondered why Draco’s parents didn’t just move into a taller building, but his parents thought it held a lot of sentimental value, and had no plans to move any time soon.

Being the son of the owners made things easy for Draco when he went to visit his parents. Access to the employee parking lot, and since many of the people who worked there had been there since Draco was young, they all knew him by his first name, waving him along at all the checkpoints.

“Good morning Erika.” Draco said, waving to the woman behind the desk in front of his parents office. His parents occupied opposite ends of the top floor, with Ericka sitting in the middle. 

“Good morning Draco.” She smiled, her hands never leaving her keyboard. “How are you?”

“Tired. My parents in?”

“Your mom is. Your father had a lunch appointment.”

“Lunch?” Draco looked at his watch. “It’s only eleven.”

“Let’s just say Mr. Fudge is, a bit on the older side. Enjoys his meals a little earlier than most.” Erika chuckled. 

“Thanks.”

“No problem,” she said as she pressed the button under her desk that unlocked the office door. Draco walked in, his hands in his pockets. His mother stood in front of the large floor to ceiling wall that her desk sat in front of, she was talking on the phone.

“Well I don’t care. They were supposed to get that shipment yesterday.” She saw Draco and gave him a short wave. 

Draco waved back.

“Okay Michael, I have to go my son just got here… Okay… Let me know if it comes in…” She hung up the phone and placed it on her desk, walking over to Draco and hugging him. Draco was the best mix of his parents. The striking blonde hair and eyes from his father, and the cheek bones, lips, and bones of his mother. 

“Good to see you son, I wasn’t expecting you today.” She grabbed Draco’s shoulders. 

“I was free, figured I’d stop in.”

She gave a lopsided smirk and crossed her arms. “What’s wrong, you look constipated.” Narcissa joked. “Are you eating enough, you look too thin.”

“I’m eating mom, don’t worry.”

His mom walked around to her desk and leaned on the front of it. “Then what’s wrong, I can tell something’s up.”

Draco sighed. Curse his mother’s intuition. “I was hoping you and father would be here so I’d only have to tell this once.”

“Draco, you’re worrying me. Is everything okay?”

“Nothing’s wrong mom, in fact, I think everything’s going right for once.”

Draco took a seat in one of the leather chairs his mother had in front of her desk. He thought for a second. “I’m dating someone.”

A smile instantly painted his mother’s face. “Really? Who’s the lucky fella?”

“His name is Harry. He’s a student, and he’s actually my next door neighbor.”

“Wow. How did that happen?” His mother always loved the juicy details of his romances, which probably should’ve been creepy, but Draco always left out the sexy bits, Draco had already decided the day after him and Harry hooked up that telling his parents the whole story would be pushing things a bit. She loved bonding over cute guys with Draco, sometimes they watched movies just for the eye candy.

“We were both standing in the hallway at the same time, right place at the right time I guess.”

Draco’s mom gave him a smirk that told him she knew that wasn’t the truth, but she didn’t press him. “So I take it you like him.”

“Well I am dating him.”

Narcissa rolled her eyes.

“I like him very much.” Draco answered. 

“Where is he now?”

“I actually just dropped him off, he went to go visit his parents upstate.”

“Oh that’s a shame, would’ve been nice to have him over for Christmas.”

“Yeah…” Draco thought talking to his mom might help, but this was only making his need to feel Harry worse. 

“Tell me more about him.”

“Umm. English student, works at a coffee shop at the college campus, he’s British apparently, but him and his parents moved over here when he was young so he doesn’t really have the accent.”

“Oh wow. Getting a international boy are we?”

Draco laughed. 

“How old is he?”

“Twenty.”

“When will he be back, I’d love to meet him.”

“Not until New Years, he is seeing his parents after all.”

She couldn’t help but crack a smile. “So, what do you have going on today?”

“Nothing really, I was hoping you or dad might want to do something.”

“Well, I don’t have any meetings today but your dad is pretty booked. Why don’t I leave early and we can go do some shopping, grab some lunch maybe. I still have to pick up a few things for your father.”

“Sure.”

Draco unlocked the door to his apartment dead tired. The mall had been monstrous, people still shopping for Christmas presents just three days from the big event, his own mother counted among them. Despite the chaos Draco had managed to pick up a few things, and he left with a new coats, three new scarves, a new shirt, and four new pairs of pants. Probably the most clothing he’d ever bought at one time, but most of it was on sale. He threw his bags into his closet, too lazy to hang up the clothes, and lay down of his bed. Then his phone buzzed in his pocket, a text from Harry.

‘Sorry, meant to text you earlier. Got here safely, my uncles surprised me so I kinda got distracted. How was your day?’ 

‘Mind talking on the phone?’

Harry’s name popped up on the phone a second later, with a picture of him lying in bed that Draco had taken the day before. 

“Hey.” Draco answered the phone.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Nothing?”

“Why did you want me to call?”

“Cause I missed your voice.”

He could hear Harry laugh. Even over the phone is sounded like music. “Draco Malfoy you sap.”

“Guilty. How was your day?”

“Like I said, my uncles came over from London and surprised me at the station. They took me out for lunch.”

“Sounds like fun.”

“It was. Now I’m just sitting here on the couch. My mom made dinner so everyone’s pretty stuffed; I thought I might finish the book you bought me the other day.”

“Enjoying it?”

“Very much. There’s a bookstore inside the town nearby, I might have to stop in a pick up book two.”

“You should read the whole trilogy so we can discuss.”

“Totally.”

Draco waited a beat. “I miss you Harry.”

“I miss you too Draco.”

“I wish you were here.”

“Why can’t you be here?” Harry teased.

“Do you want me to be there?”

“It’d be fun. You and my uncles could bond over being gay.”

“Ah yes, the pastime of all homosexuals.”

Harry laughed. “You’re terrible.”

“You suggested it Potter.” Draco could imagine Harry looking at him across a couch, his smile, his hair, the glasses. 

“Are your parents around?”

“Yes, please tell me you weren’t going to suggest phone sex.”

“Must your mind always be in the gutter?” Draco asked.

“I learned from the best.”

“Well if I had to be the best in anything. I was just wondering if you’d told them about me?”

“Yeah. I told my uncles first, I figured they’d understand better since they’re, you know, gay.”

“How did your parents react?”

“They were fine with it. They’ve always supported the LGBTQA stuff, it just sort of surprised them. I never dated anyone before so I think they just assumed I was asexual.”

“Well that’s good.”

“For real though, how would you feel about coming up here?”

“You were serious?”

“Yeah. After I told my parents they were pretty eager to meet you. My dad’s a little excitable.”

“Well I’ll be with my parents Christmas Eve…”

“What about Christmas day?”

“They go to my aunts. But I’m not exactly her biggest fan, and I’m sure the feeling is mutual”

“Could you come over on Christmas Day then?”

“Just try and stop me.”

“Oh I’m so scared.”

“Mind if I ask how thin the walls are?” Draco purred.

Draco swore he could feel the blush coming off of Harry.

“Oh um…” 

“I love how I can unwind you with just a few words.”

“You’re a total arse.” Harry grumbled. 

“I miss you Harold. I miss your body, I want to kiss you all over, I want to slip my fingers inside you, lick your asshole all over and eat you out. I want to make you beg for my dick.”

“Draco, you have got to stop.” He could hear Harry walking around, probably away from his parents.

Draco couldn’t help but run his hands over his crotch, he was hard now. Just thinking about Harry, making him come undone.

“It’s been forever since we fucked Harry.”

“You fucked me this morning Draco.”

“Well it feels like forever.” Draco uttered.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure babe.”

“Like a serious question.”

Draco. sat up. “Yeah, what’s up?” He used his normal voice again.

“Do you think I could ever, I don’t know how to word this. I guess I’m asking if you ever think you’d let me top?”

Draco held his breath, staying silent for longer than he probably should’ve. 

“It’s okay if you say no. I don’t want to pressure you into anything, and I’m totally fine with bottoming. Ugh those words make me feel weird. What other word is there? Receiving? No that’s weirder” Draco chuckled. Harry continued. “I just, I think it’d be fun to switch things up.”

“Um, yeah, I’d be interested in that.”

“Like I said you don’t have to say yes…”

“No, no, it’s fine. It’s just that I’ve never bottomed with someone, I’ve always been on top.”

“You can say no.”

“I want you to fuck me Harry.” Draco said curtly.

“Oh. Um, okay.”

“Maybe when I see you at Christmas, we can sneak off to a hotel or something.” Draco smirked. 

“Maybe.” Harry cooed. 

“I’m going to go to sleep before you make me jump on a train.”

“Please, you can go for two more days without me.”

“I don’t think I can Potter.”

Draco laughed. “See you then Potter.”

“Goodnight Malfoy.”

Draco hung up the phone. It wasn’t as late as he’d thought, but getting Harry to the train station on time had required getting up early. Also, Draco knew there was nothing better than sleepy morning sex, and he’d wanted one last hurrah with Harry. Well, a few last hurrahs. Draco stripped down to his boxers and jumped into bed, embracing the warm blankets. He couldn’t get Harry out of his head, so he shamelessly tucked his hand down his boxers and grabbed onto his still hard cock.

He thought about Harry in every way. The curls that draped down to his shoulders, his deep brown skin, the barely visible freckles that dotted that space under his eyes and across his nose. He imagined his fingers inside Harry, the face he would make, the ‘o’ shape of his mouth. God he was so warm, so inviting. He imagined slipping his cock inside his boyfriend, coming inside him. And then he thought about Harry’s cock. As innocent as the boy was his cock was a monster that Draco struggled to taste every time. He was thick, and he was long, and he imagined it moving inside him.

Then Draco had an idea. He licked the fingers of his free hand, getting them wet all over, and he slipped them down his body and through his thighs. He just took one finger at first, but it felt good. Really good. He pumped in and out, he doubted it could compare to Harry’s girth, but it still felt amazing. He slipped in a second finger, and that felt even better.

“Oh Harry.” He let the name slip, but it felt so right. “Oh god, Harry.” He kept thrusting in and out. One hand inside himself, the other still pumping his cocks. Then he slipped a third in and it was heaven. He reached around for his prostate, curious about what it felt like, but the angle was wrong. He lifted his knees and ass in the air, desperate to get deeper. 

“Oh god, oh god, oh god.” Draco wasn’t even trying to keep quiet anymore, who would be around to hear him anyway. He was sure Pansy was visiting family somewhere. Draco thrust for a few more minutes, trying to get deeper and deeper. He could feel an orgasm coming on, but he didn’t want this to end, not without-

“Ohfuck!” He found it, and he saw stars. “Ohholyfuck!” He came, shooting his hot cum all over his face. “Fuck.” Draco grunted. He lay his head back, his hands still on his dick, milking out the rest of his cum, and his fingers were still inside him. He slipped out, feeling the absence already. No wonder Harry always whined when Draco took himself out. He wanted it again, already. And he wasn’t even hard, he just wanted something inside him, to give him the already familiar feeling. Was this was he’d been missing out on all these years?

He begrudgingly got out of the warm bed and walked to the bathroom to clean himself up, and when he turned on the lights he couldn’t help but look in the mirror. He looked abnormal. Truthfully he looked no different, besides his blushing cheeks and the cum streaked across his face, but for some reason he felt different, and he liked it. 

Draco hadn’t been this impatient for Christmas Day since he was a little kid. He woke up, and before he did anything else he secured his train tickets. They were expensive this close to Christmas, but Harry would be worth it. He also looked at hotels near the town Harry was staying in. It was small by comparison to wear they lived now, but it looked quaint. There was one that was across the town, no doubt Harry would probably know someone who worked there, so Draco made the reservations in his own name.

He struggled to occupy himself for the rest of the day. Every store in the city was either closed or filled to the brim with last minute shoppers, plus he didn’t really feel like getting out. He tried to read, but he couldn’t concentrate, just thinking that he was two days away from Harry was ruining him. Eventually, either from boredom or from thinking about Harry, he slid his pants down and slipped his fingers inside him again. It was just as good, if not better than last night, at least this time he knew where to find his prostate. He kept his hands away from his cock, just reveling in the pleasure of his fingers. Of course that didn’t keep him from coming. He yelped as he made himself cum, shooting again all over his face and stomach. 

God he was a mess. Then he decided packing would be a better use of his time.

Christmas Eve was easier to occupy. As soon as he could he drove to his parents house just outside the city. His parents usually liked to keep their own Christmas small. Just them and Draco, which he was grateful for. He really didn’t want relatives he hadn’t seen all year questioning him about what he was going to school for, or if he’d found a nice girl to marry yet. His parents may have been accepting, but the rest of the Malfoy family was less supportive of being any kind of queer. 

In fact, as far as Draco knew, only his parents were aware, and they weren’t planning on outing him any time soon. Thankfully there was more to do at the Malfoy household. He helped make the ham for dinner, wrapped a few presents his mom hadn’t gotten to, and binged on peppermint bark and old Christmas movies.

“So your mother tells me you have a boyfriend?” Draco’s dad sat beside him on the couch, taking some the peppermint bark from the tin container in Draco’s lap. 

“Yep.”

“Didn’t want to invite him over?”

“He’s at his parents upstate.” 

“Ah,”

“We did talk last night though, he’s invited me over.”

“Oh that’s nice.”

They sat in silence for a few seconds, watching the movie on the screen, but neither of them absorbing it. 

“I think he might be different.” Draco had always been honest with his parents when it came to his sexual history. Not that he just randomly told them he liked to sleep around, but if they asked he wouldn’t lie. 

“He’s special?”

“Definitely.” Draco answered. “When did you know mom was the one?” He asked after waiting a bit.

“About thirty minutes after meeting her.”

“Then why did you wait ten years to date?”

“We were busy. We did build a technologies company from the ground up after all.” He winked at his son. “Do you want some advice?”

“From the Master of Love? Sure.”

“If you love him make sure he knows it.”

“I think it’s a little early to use the ‘L’ word dad.”

“I’m not talking about telling him you love him. You’re young, there will be plenty of opportunity for that. Besides, saying ‘i love you’ isn’t the ultimate form of affection. But if he is special to you, make sure he knows that he is. Tell him, show him.”

Draco thought about the words. “Thanks dad.”

“No problem son. And don’t wait ten years, please. I’d like a son in law before I turn fifty.”

“Dinner’s ready.” Draco’s mom called from the kitchen. 

Dinner thankfully, was occupied with less conversation about Draco’s romances, the only mention of Harry was Draco’s request for a town car to take him to the train station in the morning. His parents talked about plans for the company and different things they were working on, all of which went over Draco’s head. After they were done they moved into the living room to open presents. Draco had gotten his mother a new dress he thought she would like, and a pair of brown leather gloves. For his father he’d gotten him a new pair of shoes that he desperately needed, and a few new shirts. He always felt weird about buying things for his parents, it wasn’t his money he was spending after all.

Whatever he got either came from the shares of the company stock, or from the monthly allowance they gave him. So whatever he gave them really just came from them. But they never seemed to mind. 

For Draco they’d gotten him a few of the books he’d told them about, and a new leather messenger bag to replace his current one. Draco stayed for a few more hours, helping them clean up dinner and talking more, watching Rudolph and a few of the Christmas concerts going on. 

“Goodnight Draco.” His father hugged him, standing outside on the stoop. “Have fun tomorrow, and let us know when you get there.”

“I will.”

“Goodnight, be safe.” His mother kissed his cheek, leaving the slightest trace of her pink lipstick there.

“Merry Christmas you guys.”

“Merry Christmas.” They watched him walk to his car, and didn’t go back inside until he was driving away on the road, he waved to them one more time and drove away.

Sleep eluded him that night, just like it had a decade ago. Although back then he’d been waiting for Santa to visit him and leave presents, now he just wanted Harry here. At some point he must’ve fallen asleep or he passed out one, because he heard his alarm going off and felt the sun shining through his blinds. He opened his laptop, sent his ticket to the ‘Passbook’ on his phone and then he took the quickest shower he’d probably ever taken. He’d gotten the earliest ticket available, and even that wasn’t early enough for him.

The drive to the train station took twice as long as usual with he Christmas day traffic, and they’d had to take a few side streets in order to avoid the parade, but Draco still arrived with a little over an hour to spare. He tipped the driver well and strolled inside the station. By the time he’d passed through security and bag check he still had forty-five minutes to spare. He was getting anxious, texting Harry with nearly every update. So far his message feed was,

‘Just got up,’

‘Leaving the apartment now’

‘In traffic now, can’t wait’

‘Looks like I will have to wait. I’m here an hour early’

He pulled out a book, one that his parents had given him last night, and began reading it. But that still wasn’t enough, what felt like thirty minutes had really only been five. Finally the intercom announced the train’s number and it’s arrival. Draco was one of the first, and only people in the car. Which he was thankful for, he was able to slip his earbuds into his ears and rest his head against the cool window and watching the snow fall as the train began to move slowly, the booth entirely to himself. 

Draco had to admit that his heart had sunk when he realized the journey would take three hours. Thankfully the train had wi-fi, so he was able to occupy his mind with Netflix and books. But once again, nothing seemed to pass the time quickly. He even tried to close his eyes to sleep, but to no avail. He was ready to see Harry. Just two days without the boy and he was a wreck. He sent a quick text to Harry.

‘Should be there in two more hours.’

Why am I like this? He thought. What has this boy done to me?

Once again he must’ve passed out, because when he opened his eyes he noticed the train was coming to a slow stop. At first he figured that it was just a connecting stop.

Then his heart began leaping around in his chest as the voice came over the intercom, announcing their arrival. He threw his computer back into his bag and grabbed his suitcase from the overhead; nearly knocking over the one other passenger in the car, but he didn’t care. He shouted an apology and kept moving, because he knew what was waiting for him. Because the second he stepped out onto the breezy platform, he dropped his suitcase and he ran to Harry, his arms held out wide. They hugged, and then they kissed, their mouths open and the tongues fighting. God, he missed him.

His Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, not as many sexy times in this one, but someone suggested a little Bottom!Draco action and I thought this might be a fun angle. I can promise that in the next chapter, these two won't be able to keep their hands off one another!
> 
> I also thought that I'd throw this out there. I totally still plan on updating this. It's just that I've started a '12 Days of Drarry' series and that's taking up all my time. So there will be more of these two on the way, just might take a little longer for Chapter 4 to get here!


	4. Too Dangerous to Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's after Christmas and Harry and Draco have finally been reunited. But when they try to get some alone time, things might not go as planned.

Something felt strange about having Draco here. _Actually_ having Draco here. There was still a huge disconnect for Harry. Draco didn’t belong in small farming towns, he belonged in a big city. It’s what he was made for, he was just that kind of person.

And yet here he was, sleeping in the exact room that Harry had grown up in. Sleeping in the same bed that Harry had since high school. It was strange, but it was perfect. 

“Good morning.” Draco said quietly, his eyes still closed.

“Good morning.” Harry echoed.

“Watching me while I sleep Harold?” He smirked. 

“Sorry.” Harry propped his head on his elbow.

Draco laughed, kissing his boyfriend. “It’s okay. I am a masterpiece after all.” He smirked.

Harry couldn’t help but giggle. “If that’s what you call it.”

Draco smiled. “What do you feel like doing today?”

“What do you want to do?”

“I dunno. Want to show me around the town?”

Harry laughed. “We picked you up at the train station. That’s pretty much it. That and the farmer’s market.”

“Not too interested in produce I see.” Draco teased. 

Harry traced a hand along Draco’s bare arm. “Just throwing this out there, but the next town over is only a twenty minute drive, and they have pretty nice hotel.” Harry smiled, showing off his teeth.

“You’d be willing to pay just to have me all to yourself?”

“Who said I’d be paying?”

“Well I am your guest Potter.” The both of them laughed. “Do we have to go to a hotel?” Draco wondered.

“Unless you want to risk being caught by my parents, it’s the only option. And I’ve been waiting for this for a while…” Harry purred, kissing Draco’s neck.

_Damn the boy._

“What time is it anyway?’ Draco asked, trying to distract himself.

“Seven I think.” Harry pulled away. 

“Good lord, I can’t remember the last time I was up this early.” Draco rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Harry moved so he could sit up against the bed rest. “Are your parents still home?” He wondered.

“Yeah. They both work county jobs, so their offices are closed until Monday. They’re probably still asleep though.” 

It hadn’t taken long for Draco to decide that he liked Harry’s parents. They were kind people, and despite his father’s penchant for sarcasm, Draco managed to feel right at home in a matter of hours. Harry even told him the night before that once they’d found out that Draco was coming over, they’d taken an emergency shopping trip to make sure Draco would have something to open Christmas Day.

“Do you think you’ll meet my parents?” Draco asked.

Harry looked at him. “Yeah. Do you not want me to?”

Draco shook his head. “I just wasn’t sure.”

“Of course I will Draco. I’d love to meet them. Unless they’re lizard people; in which case I’m sorry, but I’ll have to decline.” 

Draco chuckled. “I can promise they aren’t lizard people. Not unless they’ve hid it well for the past twenty-three years.” Draco raked a hand through his slightly greasy hair. “It okay if I get a shower?” He stared at his slick hand with disgust.

“Yeah, it’s through there.” Harry pointed to a door Draco hadn’t really realized was there.

“You have an en suite bathroom.”

“‘En suite’?” Harry gave Draco a confused look.

“Private.” Draco corrected.

“Yeah. What about it?”

“Think for a second Harry. Private bathroom, you’re parents are still asleep.” 

Harry grinned from ear to ear, and managed to beat Draco to the door.

The shower lasted longer than either of them expected, and when they’d dried off and moved back to the bedroom, they could hear someone moving downstairs. They both dressed and made their way down the steps entering the busy kitchen. Lily, Harry’s mom, was pouring batter and slipping pancakes at the stove; while Remus, one of Harry’s uncles, whisked a bowl of eggs.

“Good morning boys. How did you sleep?” Lily asked. Her accent surprised Draco the first time he’d heard it. Of course Harry had told him about being born in London, and his parents moving over here when he was young. Still, he hadn’t expected it.

“Fine.” Harry ruffled his hair. 

“Think it might be time for a haircut.” Lily joked.

“Nah. Besides, Draco likes it this way.” He elbowed his boyfriend’s stomach gently.

Draco couldn’t help but blush as everyone in the room focused on him.

“So what are you two planning for today?” Remus must’ve sensed Draco’s uneasiness.

“I dunno.” Harry answered first. “Draco thought it might be fun to get out and see the town.”

“We picked you up from the train station, that’s-”

“Pretty much it.” Draco finished. “Besides the farmer’s market.”

Lily and Remus both laughed. 

“What about Portsbridge?” Harry’s uncle began. “I bet most of the shops are open now. And you can borrow the car.” Remus began pouring the eggs into a pan and set it on the stove top. 

“Who’s gonna borrow our car?” Harry’s other uncle Sirius strode in, his feet shuffling on the hardwood floor. It was obvious he’d just strolled out of bed, his long hair was a mess, with one cowlick sticking up towards the front; and he was missing the multiple piercings in his ears and eyebrow that Draco had seen him wearing last night.

“Harry. Him and Draco are thinking about going to Portsbridge for the day.” Lily answered.

“Portsbridge huh?” Sirius sat down at the table across from Harry and Draco. “Isn’t that the place with the really nice hote-” A kick under the table interrupted Sirius, who face now had a smile that was both evil and humorous. 

“The nice what?” Remus asked.

“Nothing, wrong town.” Sirius said. “And what do the adults have planned for today?”

“Mostly just taking down the Christmas decorations. James is getting the wreaths off the windows now.”

As if on cue Harry’s father strolled in, a large evergreen wreath under each arm. “Man it’s cold out there.” He shook the snow off his boots and shoulders. 

“Why thank you dear, I definitely wanted to sweep up snow this morning.” Lily said.

“It’ll melt.” James argued.

“And ruin the floors James.” Remus placed a large plate of scrambled eggs in the middle of the table, and then place two smaller, empty plates in front of Harry and Draco.

“Thank you.” Draco said. 

“No problem.” Remus smiled.

Harry was the spitting image of his father. The same curls, though James kept his shorter than Harry’s; the same lips, the same nose, even the way they walked. The only difference was Harry’s skin being a few shades lighter, the combination of his father’s deep brown mixing with his mother’s freckled white. And his eyes. His emerald eyes came from his mother. 

“Fine. Hand me the broom Lils.” James whined. He opened the door wide and began gathering the snow that hadn’t yet melted. Draco shivered as the cool air began to seep in through the open doorway. 

“There you go boys.” Lily placed a plate full of pancakes alongside the eggs and handed them silverware. “Dig in.”

“Don’t I get a plate?” Sirius asked.

“That’s what _your_ husband is for.” She smiled.

“Remus?” Sirius looked at the man now sitting in the living room across the hall from the kitchen, newspaper covering his face.

“Get it yourself, I’m not your maid.”

Harry, Draco, and Sirius couldn’t help but smile. Sirius sighed and began getting his own dishes.

“Alright, I’m going to go jump in the shower.” Lily threw the apron over an empty seat and walked off, running her hands through her hair.

“So. Portsbridge huh?” Sirius said, swallowing a mouthful.

“Yeah. Thought we might go skating or something.” Harry lied.

“You know you two don’t have to lie. You’re both consenting adults in a healthy relationship. I’m guessing it’s healthy anyway.”

“I know.” Harry answered. He grabbed his fork, taking a few bites of the eggs. 

“Have you two done anything yet?”

They both cracked smiles, and Draco couldn’t resist laughing. “Yeah, we have.”

Remus walked back into the kitchen, throwing the paper to Sirius. “Sirius don’t pester the boys about their sex life.”

Draco was eating this up, but he couldn’t help but notice the slight tinge of red on Harry’s cheeks. He dropped a hand below the table and took Harry’s, weaving his fingers through. Harry looked at him and smiled.

“I’m just saying they don’t have to go to another town to have sex with one another, they can do it here!”

They both decided not to mention this morning in the shower. 

“You realize how ridiculous you sound right?” Remus asked. “You said it yourself, they’re both adults. Besides,” He began to rub Sirius’ shoulders. “I can think of stranger things we’ve done.” Remus kissed Sirius’ cheek.

“And with that we are out.” Harry stood up, still holding Draco’s hand and forcing Draco to stand up as well. “Are you sure it’s okay to borrow your car?” He asked, grabbing the keys off the hook hanging on the wall.

“Sure. You two go have fun.” Remus winked. 

“You might want to eat more.” Sirius’ eyes never left the paper. “Get plenty of protein.” He chucked. Remus jokingly hit Sirius’ shoulder. 

“Thanks Uncle Rem.” Harry and Draco marched back up the stairs to Harry’s room. “Sorry about that.” Harry said, closing the door behind him.

“It’s okay.” Draco laughed. “Your uncle’s are pretty funny.”

“So, do you still want to go to a hotel?”

Draco stepped closer. “Well Harold, as much as I enjoyed fucking you in the shower, I do prefer a bed.” There it was again, the voice that could switch on and off as easily as a light. Draco kissed Harry’s neck. “Just imagine it, your cock sliding into me.” Draco purred. “Fucking me without mercy.”

“Come on.” Harry said quickly.

Neither of them wasted anymore time. Draco grabbed his shoulder bag, making sure to take what little he needed from his suitcase, and followed Harry down the steps. “We’re leaving.” Harry spat out.

“Oh... ok.” His dad said. “Be careful, I think it’s about to start snowing. If it get’s bad just find somewhere safe to stop.”

“No worries.” Harry closed the door behind him.

The drive to Portsbridge that usually took twenty minutes had been extended to half an hour due to the snow covering the roads, which wouldn’t have been terrible any other day, but both of them were worked up now. Harry could see the tent in Draco’s tight pants, and the urge to unzip it and play with his cock was only making Harry hornier. 

“Harry, pull over.” Draco said calmly.

“Why? Is something wrong?”

“Everything’s good, just pull over. Maybe over there.” Draco pointed to the large lake that sat in between Harry’s hometown and Portsbridge. “Looks like there’s a parking lot.”

Harry was all too familiar with the lake. His parents had taken him there a number of times when he was growing up. “Okay.” Harry droned. “You sure everything’s okay?”

“Yeah.” Draco nodded, but something in his expression told Harry different. “I just want to try something.”

Harry pulled into the parking lot. The snow plow had already gathered up most of the powder, but there was still a fine layer gathering quickly. 

“What?” Harry asked.

Draco leaned closer to Harry, kissing his neck and moving his hand slowly down Harry’s arm.

“Draco, I don’t think my uncles would be crazy about us having sex in their car.”

“Come on, I’m sure this car has seen plenty of action. Have you seen your uncles?” Draco teased.

“Please don’t tell me you have a crush on my uncles. Cause that’d just be weird.”

“I’m just teasing. Come on, let’s get in the back seat.”

Harry left the key in the ignition as he maneuvered between the driver and passenger seats, sitting down in the middle of the long back seat. He felt a cramp in his leg, but it relaxed when he laid out, grateful that Remus and Sirius had chosen a car with plenty of legroom.

Draco followed Harry, but sat in his boyfriend’s lap instead, kissing his thick lips. 

“You sure we’ll have enough room?” Harry asked through the heavy kisses. 

Draco nodded. “Trust me.” He grinned. 

Draco palmed Harry’s crotch, feeling his already erect cock tenting his pants. “I’ve been thinking so much about your cock Harry. How much I want it.” Draco moved to Harry’s neck.

“You have…” Harry stammered. 

Draco nodded slowly. “Couldn’t help but play with myself. I just couldn’t resist, I wanted to see what it would feel like.”

Harry grinned. “Well then.” He said, he kept trying to make his own voice match the tenor of Draco’s. “Let’s see what you can do.”

Draco followed Harry’s lead, leaving his shoes in the floor of the passenger side. The compact car only allowed Draco to pull his pants down to his knees one leg at a time, but after that he was able to slip them off, leaving his bare ass to rub against Harry’s clothed erection.

“You didn’t wear underwear?” Harry asked.

“You act like you’re surprised.”

Harry thought for a moment. “Fair point.” He moved his hand up Draco’s shirt and began to trail down the bare spine, making Draco shiver. 

“Goddammit Harold.” 

Harry was beginning to like it when Draco used his full name. Which shouldn’t have turned him on. _Harold? Who get’s turned on by Harold?_ He thought, but anytime he heard the name it went straight to his own cock. 

He moved his hand down Draco’s back to the cup of his ass, something he didn’t get to do too often. He rubbed the ass cheeks in his hands, savoring the feeling of the smooth skin in his palms before he slid them apart, and probed around with his finger.

It was obvious whatever time Draco had spent playing with himself had been undone. His hole was tight muscle, that nearly resisted Harry’s finger. He brought the digit to his mouth and sucked on it vigorously. Draco surprised him by taking Harry’s wrist and putting it to his own mouth, sucking of four of Harry’s fingers at once.

Harry couldn’t stop watching. The way his tongue darted through the fingers, covering them in his slick saliva. “I want you to fuck me with these.” Draco guided the hand back to his ass when he was done. He spread his cheeks himself, giving Harry all the access he needed.

Draco winced when he felt the first finger slid in, this time he relaxed, his body offering no resistance. He was ready to feel Harry, all of him. Draco rolled his hips back on Harry’s finger, making it go in further than Harry intended, but he wasn’t going to complain. Draco could feel a whine on the tip of his tongue, and he tried to keep it back, but he knew he couldn’t.

“Fuck, Harry.”

Harry took this as an invitation to slip in a second finger. 

“Oh shit.” He heard Draco say. “Right there.” Harry felt the muscle that must’ve been Draco’s prostate. Harry was all too familiar with the ecstasy he felt when Draco played with his, so he pushed his fingers in deeper and aggravated the muscle like a toy.

“Oh god, fuck you Harry Potter.” Draco whined when he saw Harry laughing. “Goddammit.”

“Does it feel good?”

“Fuck yes.” Draco kept rocking back, fucking himself on Harry’s now static fingers. He put his hands on the headrests either side of Harry and began properly pushing back. He nearly came when Harry pushed a third finger in.

“Harry, Harry, stop. Please!”

“What’s wrong, did I hurt you?” Harry’s face changed from lustful too concerned in a fraction of a second. 

“God no, I was about to cum.” A few of Draco’s hairs were plastered to his forehead glistening with a light sheen of sweat. “I need you to fuck me Harry.”

Harry beamed, watching Draco unzip his pants and pull them down along with his boxers in one tug. The lack of space in the car only let them go down to his thighs, but that was enough for Draco.

“Goddamn you Harry Potter.” Draco said. 

He moved further towards Harry, making his ass rub against Harry’s erect cock. All Harry could think about was how warm Draco felt. 

Draco took Harry’s cock in his hand again, leading it slowly to the puckered muscle. He’d never bottomed before, but if it felt anything like his fingers had… 

He couldn’t wait anymore. The head of Harry’s cock pushed past the ring of muscle with little resistance. It took all of Harry’s will not to thrust up into Draco right there, but the look on Draco’s face told him that the blond was still in charge here. 

Draco lowered himself inch by inch onto Harry’s thick cock, slowly taking everything Harry had until he felt the brush of Harry’s pubic hair on his ass. When Harry was fully seated inside Draco, they both sighed, taking in one another. Draco stopped, watching the boy underneath him, his pupils dilated and his hair an even bigger mess than usual. But damn he was still beautiful. 

Harry reached his hands up Draco's back, lightly dragging his fingernails over the sensitive skin. Then Draco began to move.

There was no other way to describe the sensation other than breathtaking. With Harry’s cock deep inside him, Draco began rolling his hips slowly, savoring the feeling of Harry’s thickness. Then Draco placed a firm hand on either side of Harry’s head, his hands gripping the fabric of the car interior so harshly his knuckles were going white. He lifted his body with his knees and straightened himself before plunging back down onto Harry’s cock.

“Fuuuccckkkk.” They both moaned.

Draco relented to Harry touch. He was supposed to be in control, he was _always_ in control. But he was melting under Harry’s touch. Draco could only imagine what he looked like, his mouth wide open as moans and whines poured from it like water, his cheeks flushed red as Harry nibbled at his neck. 

“Harry.” Draco said.

“What?” Harry’s mouth was still on Draco’s neck.

“Fuck me, please.” He moved his legs and managed to lift himself slightly with his feet. It wasn’t a comfortable position, but he didn’t care. Harry didn’t say a word as he gripped Draco’s ass cheeks, pulling them apart and lifting Draco another inch into the air. From here, he could thrust mercilessly into Draco. 

If he was in ecstasy before, he’d ascended to heaven when he felt Harry hit his prostate with his cock. That bundle of nerves sending electricity through his entire being.

“Oh fuck!” Draco let out.

Harry smiled, knowing exactly what he’d just done. He thrust up into Draco again, this one slower, more purposeful. Harry kept himself at Draco prostate for a few extra seconds before pulling out everything except for the head of his cock.

“You’re a real bastard you know that?” Draco said, but there was no malice in his voice.

“I know.” Harry grinned. If Draco looked different, Harry was unrecognizable. Not in a drastic way, but the look in his eyes. Those emerald green orbs held a new-found fire in them. Harry knew he had Draco wrapped around his finger. 

“God harry, you feel so good.” Draco continued to bounce up and down. His vision was going blurry as Harry kept hitting his prostate over and over again. He braced one hand on the roof of the car to keep his head from hitting it. He wrapped the other hand in Harry’s hair, pulling him into a rough kiss. Their tongues fought back and forth as Harry continued to thrust deeper and deeper into Draco, relentless hitting his prostate. 

“Fuck!” Draco let out.

“I’m going to cum Draco.”

“Do it, cum inside me, please.” He wanted to know what it felt like, desperately.

Harry obeyed, and released the most powerful orgasm he’d ever experienced. His cum shot into Draco, filling him up, but he didn’t stop. No. Draco hadn’t cum yet. Harry kept thrusting, pushing his own cum deeper into Draco as he pounded again and again at Draco’s prostate.

“Fuck! Harry!” Draco released, shooting all over Harry’s shirt. Draco collapsed forward, not caring that he’d fallen into his own mess. Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Draco’s body, his half-hard cock still inside his boyfriend. He pulled Draco into his lap, letting the boy relax and making Draco moan one last time from his cock.

“Fuck Harry. That was-” Draco’s breathing was uneven, he set his head on Harry’s shoulder, too tired for anything else.

“Amazing.” Harry finished.

“Yeah, fucking amazing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm super sorry this took so long to get out. I was actually planning to release a new chapter Christmas Day, kinda match up with the story and all, but it didn't work out. I'm hoping this will be the longest break between chapters, so... yeah, sorry about the wait!
> 
> Oh, and as far as I know, Portsbridge isn't real, or if it is, I'm not making a direct reference to it. Harry's home town doesn't even have a name. So any reference made is purely fictional.


	5. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco thinks he's realized just how much he loves Harry James Potter

As hard as he tried, Draco Malfoy couldn’t walk straight. He climbed out of the car, his ass aching every time his lower body so much as moved. 

“Don’t laugh Potter, this _is_ your fault.” Draco looked back at Harry as he carefully made his way up the steps to Harry’s house.

“I didn’t hear you complaining in the car.” Harry whispered. Draco climbed the steps to the house slowly, hoping that Harry’s family couldn’t see them out a window. He kept one hand on his backside and rubbed. He was right, he couldn’t complain. Feeling Harry like that, his thick cock fucking him into the roof of the car. Draco couldn’t think of many things that felt better.

“I could carry you.” Harry joked. “Piggy back style.”

“Bite me.” Draco said.

“Gladly.” Harry opened the door for Draco, letting him walk in first. “We’re home!” Harry called out. He took off his jacket and left it on the coat rack by the door. Draco did the same.

“Back already?” James asked. Everyone was in the living room apparently, watching one of the dozen CSI shows. James and Lily were sprawled on the couch, Lily’s feet on James’ legs. Remus and Sirius were both sharing the overly large chair in the corner. Sirius laying in Remus’ lap.

“Yeah, the snow got pretty bad. We just turned around.” Harry lied.

“Oh, that’s too bad.” Harry’s mom said. “There’s hot chocolate in the kitchen. Rem made too much.”

“Thanks.” Harry said. He lead Draco into the kitchen. “You want some?” Harry asked.

Draco eyed the pot of hot chocolate. He’d never actually seen a _pot_ of hot chocolate. All the times his dad had made it it came in little packets with powder. He shrugged “Sure.”

Harry grabbed two mugs from a cabinet and filled the two mugs, spraying whip cream on the top. He handed a mug to Draco and watched as he took the first sip.

“Wow.” Draco said.

“It’s something he came up with while messing around with the crock pot. Good right? ”

“Oh that’s the understatement of the year Potter.” Draco smiled and Harry burst into laughter. Draco saw the whipped cream on his nose, but before he could wipe it away with his sleeve Harry crossed over to him and licked it clean.

That made Draco go stiff. “Damn you Harry.”

Harry just smirked, and walked back through the door to the living room. “How long is this stuff supposed to last?” He looked at the flurry falling outside. 

“Weatherman said it should stop tonight.” Lily answered. 

Harry sighed and leaned against the archway. “Draco and I are going to my room.” 

“Okay.” Lily answered again.

Harry took Draco’s hand, leading him up the stairs and back into his bedroom. 

“So what do you feel like doing?” Draco asked, shutting the door behind him.

Harry set his drink on his bedside table, and then wrapped his arms around Draco’s neck. “Well I don’t know about you,” He gave Draco’s neck a single, soft kiss. “but I have some homework to do.” Harry pulled away, grinning from ear to ear.

“You tease.”

Harry laughed, collapsing back on his bed and reaching across the other side to find his laptop bag. His shirt riled up in the back as he stretched, letting Draco see just the barest glimpse of his ass, but that was enough to drive him up the wall. _God I’m such a slut for this boy._ He thought to himself.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this crazy over someone. Maybe never. He couldn’t think of anyone who’d managed to get so deep under his skin like Harry had. The best part was that he didn’t care. Draco liked to be unattached. The sex he had was brief, almost always an easy hookup, and nearly anonymous, but Harry had torn down most of Draco’s walls, and he couldn’t think of a single reason to rebuild them.

Draco set his drink down beside Harry’s, careful to note which was which. “What kind of monster would assign homework over Christmas break?” Draco sat beside Harry, relaxing on the headboard of the bed.

“You can thank Mrs. Fields for that. 7 pages on The Great Gatsby.”

“Gatsby? She realizes she’s teaching a _college_ course right?”

Harry laughed. “That’s what I thought. Turns out she’s a big fan of Fitzgerald. We’ve already covered _Tender is the Night_.”

“Wow. Original.” Draco pulled out his own computer. 

“I’m sure you had your fair share of professors of ill repute.” Harry opened his computer and waited for it to turn on. Draco noticed the thing creaked and rumbled as it took five minutes to start up.

“I think I’ve aged fifty years.” Draco mocked.

Harry nudged him with a smile on his face. “Shut up. It’s all I have.”

Draco shook his head. “Here.” He handed Harry his own laptop.

“No way.”

“Harry, you’ll never get anything done on that fossil. I’m surprised it hasn’t blown up yet. Here.”

Harry accepted the computer this time, closing his own and setting it on the floor. “Thanks.”

“No problem. You know if you want a new computer you could always just ask.”

“What? I can’t ask you to get me a new computer.”

“It’s no problem. Remember who my parents are? I’m sure we could get you a new one like that.” Draco snapped his fingers.

Harry smiled. “That’s okay. I’ll be fine.”

“I don’t mind. It doesn’t have to be a MalTech.”

“I told you I’m fine.” He opened up Draco’s computer and stared for a few moments. “Okay, don’t make fun of me, but where is Microsoft Word?”

Draco couldn’t keep back a chuckle. “Microsoft isn’t the biggest fan of my parents, so they had to make up their own. Here.” Draco scrolled over to a small icon in the corner of the screen and tapped twice. “There you go.”

“Thanks.”

Draco kissed Harry’s cheek, and then curled up next to him. The boy was warm, he was always so warm. 

“There’s the remote if you want to watch T.V. I won’t mind the noise.” Harry pointed to the cabinet his television sat on top of. 

“I’m fine.” Draco nuzzled closer to Harry, closing his eyes. 

“Just gonna sit here and watch me do homework?” He smiled.

“Is that a problem Harold?”

“No, not at all.” Harry rested his own head on top of Draco’s. “I can’t remember if I’ve said this before, but I love you.”

He could feel Draco smiling, feel his lips stretch into that grin that he loved so much. “I love you too.”

At some point Draco fell asleep. Harry tried to look at him without moving too much, but it was clear from the soft moving of his chest and the light breaths that he’d finally fallen asleep. 

The door to Harry’s bedroom opened slowly and his dad’s face peeked past. He smiled when he saw Draco and then waved apologetically. “Lunch?” He mouthed.

Harry shook his head ‘no’. James waved again and closed the door quietly, taking extra care not to try and wake Draco. Harry closed the laptop, satisfied with the five pages he’d managed to spit out, Then he felt Draco move, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist. He watched Draco slowly open his eyes, and then shut them immediately. “Good morning sleeping beauty.”

“Good morning.” Draco said.

Harry moved slowly, easing his way down the bed, and turning to face away from Draco. He felt Draco’s arms wrapping around his waist, and pulling him close as he found home in the crook of Harry’s neck again. 

Harry could feel Draco’s warm breath and wet lips and he began to slowly kiss Harry’s neck, trailing all the way to his ears. Harry hummed under his breath. Draco loved giving him these short, sweet kisses. He wasn’t sure why, but they just felt comforting, safe even. Harry tried to push himself closer to Draco, but they’d gotten as close to one another as they could possibly get. 

“You are so beautiful.” Draco began, still kissing Harry’s neck. “You know that?”

“I’ve been told once or twice.” Harry smirked. 

“Everything about you is so wonderful.”

“Looks like Uncle Rem spiked the hot chocolate again.” Harry joked.

He heard Draco laugh. “No, I just want to touch you.” Draco found the hem of Harry’s shirt and his hand dove underneath it. He felt the smooth skin, his stomach dusted with soft dark hair. He found one of Harry’s nipples and brushed over it, making Harry squirm a little, and forcing him to stifle a moan. 

Harry relaxed, melting into Draco’s touch. He could feel himself getting hard, his pants growing tighter. Then he felt Draco’s erection, rubbing slowly against the cup of his ass, which only made Harry harder. 

“Draco we-”

He felt Draco’s teeth biting at his ear lobe. Harry closed his eyes, trying in vain to focus on something else. They couldn’t have sex right now, not here, not with his parents and uncles still in the house. But he couldn’t resist. All he wanted right then and there was Draco Malfoy.

Harry turned to face his boyfriend, making Draco retract his hand. 

“You’re gorgeous.” Was all Harry could think to say. 

Draco smiled, pulling Harry in closer. “I want to make love to you.” He said.

“It would hardly be the first time.” Harry smiled.

“No, that was sex.” Draco began. “I want to make love to you, feel every inch of your body. I want _you_ Harold James Potter.”

Harry beamed. “Then take me.”

Draco moved quickly, letting Harry lie down and take off his shirt before he climbed atop the boy, kissing Harry, both their mouths open, their tongues fighting. Draco’s hands moved effortlessly down Harry’s stomach, feeling just the barest hint of muscle. Then he grabbed for Harry’s hands, wrapping their fingers together and forcing them to rest beside Harry’s head. 

Draco moved down to Harry’s neck again, this time biting. He wasn’t rough, but there was enough pressure to ensure that a mark would be there for a few hours. Harry wanted to tell Draco to stop, worried that his parents or uncles would find them, but it was too good. The graze of Draco’s teeth, his tongue licking slowly. There was no way he could ask Draco to stop.

“Draco.” Harry whispered. He meant it as a request. He wanted more.

“I love you, so much.” Draco said.

“I love you too.”

Draco sailed down Harry’s body, rubbing his hands along the skin until he reached the waistline of Harry’s pants. He unbuttoned the jeans slowly, and pulled the zipper down even slower than that. Harry stifled a whine. 

Draco pulled Harry’s pants down, just enough for him to see Harry’s cock stretching over his boxers. He licked the bulge, tasting the precum already leaking from the head and forming a pool. It only made Harry whine more. He involuntarily bucked up, but Draco’s hands were firm on his waist, keeping Harry grounded to the bed. 

Harry cooed as Draco placed his mouth on Harry’s crotch, sucking at it through the fabric. Draco listened to Harry’s wines and he kissed the head of Harry’s cock slowly and carefully. He gripped the hem of the boxers with his teeth, slowly pulling them away until Harry’s cock came free. He licked from the base to the head at a slow pace, being sure to drive Harry crazy. Then he kissed it. Soft, short kisses.

“Draco.” 

“Harry.”

Then Draco took the head of the cock in his mouth, sucking only a few inches at a time. He went slowly, making sure not to rush this. Harry nearly gripped the blond hair in his hand and forced Draco down, but he resisted. He just watched as Draco’s head bobbed up and down unhurriedly, savoring every second of Harry’s cock.

Draco didn’t make it obvious that he had a plan, but he did. He kept his teeth back, his tongue calm. He wanted to make Harry want it. But he didn’t want Harry to cum. Not yet at least. He took the cock out of his mouth, licking the slit before he pulled Harry’s pants down the rest of the way, and tossed them over the side of the bed.

He’d never seen Harry looked so… wrecked. His face was flushed, covered with the thinnest sheen of sweat. His shirt was gathered up around his chest, showing off his stomach, which was heaving with uneven breaths. His cock was laying flat against his stomach, the precum dripping faster now. And Draco had never thought he could be more beautiful than in that moment.

He looked primal, he looked raw. He looked like he was in love.

Draco took the cock in his mouth again, making sure his eyes never left Harry’s. He watched as the boy only unwound further. His eyes shut tight, his hands locked in a death grip with the sheets. He was amazing. Draco carefully slipped a finger between Harry’s legs, silently asking for Harry to spread wide. 

There was no resistance as the finger slipped inside Harry. His body was so accustomed to the feeling that Draco was able to slip in a second finger after just a few seconds. Harry stifled a moan, remembering his family was just a floor below him. Draco slid off the cock, letting it leave his mouth with a satisfying _’pop’_ , and pressed his tongue alongside his fingers. He pulled and pushed his fingers. In and out, and watched as Harry went wild. 

“Draco, I’m close.”

Draco withdrew his fingers, and then steadily climbed back up the bed until he was once again face-to-face with Harry. He pressed his lips against his boyfriend’s, letting Harry taste the precum still on Draco’s lips. They slipped their tongues into the others mouth. 

“You’ve got too much clothes on.” Harry mumbled. 

Draco smirked before he pulled his shirt off, throwing it behind him. The pants were trickier, but with Harry’s help he managed to get them down to his knees before having to stand up to pull them off. Harry took in Draco’s naked body. The gleam of sweat, the hard lines on his torso, his cock; something which Harry could only describe as magnificent. The boy was a wonder.

Draco turned around, locking the door before he re-joined Harry on the bed, climbing on top of him in the familiar position. “Hello there.” He said.

“Hello.” Harry beamed. 

Draco kissed him again. Just as soft as before. 

“Draco. I want you.” Harry said. He wasn’t begging, or even asking for more. Just stating. 

Draco nodded. Harry’s legs were still spread wide, waiting for Draco to make his move. The blonde guided his cock slowly to Harry’s entrance, pushing in carefully. He wanted to make sure this would last, he wanted to see everything Harry had, he wanted to make love to the boy, and he wanted to make sure they’d remember it.

There was no pressure, no pain for Harry as the head of Draco’s cock pushed into him. He relished the feeling as it finally pushed past that ring of muscle and rested inside him. The rest came easy, Draco’s thick cock sliding in slowly before being pulled out again, just to the head; and then being pushed right back in. 

Draco stopped himself from thrusting in relentlessly. The boy underneath him felt so good it was all he could so to stop himself. He pushed in slowly, his eyes baring right back into Harry’s own. He watched Harry’s face as the head of his cock pushed past the ring of muscle. He winced, but only a slightly, his body being used to the penetration by now.

Then Harry’s face melted into a pool of a dozen emotions. Lust, love, ecstasy, happiness. It was beautiful. He opened his eyes again, staring into Draco’s. Harry had to bite down on the knuckle of his thumb and index finger to keep from crying out. Feeling Draco deep inside him, and only getting deeper and deeper, it was always too much for him. But if his parents heard them, he’d be mortified. 

Yet all he wanted to do was moan, to tell Draco how he felt, to say Draco’s name over and over again, like he always did. But he couldn’t. Then Draco brushed against his prostate, hitting the muscle with a sharp thrust. And Harry couldn’t hold it back anymore. He felt Draco’s hand cusp over his mouth to stifle the mewl. It was still loud, but he doubted it made it’s way through the thick wooden door and down the steps. The blond smirked, and slowed his pace. 

Draco moved slower than usual, he wanted to memorize every single move Harry’s face made. Every time his mouth opened in an ‘O’ when Draco hit his prostate; every time his eyes shut with pleasure. He was a miracle to watch. 

He put his hand back over the boy’s mouth when he sped up, letting him whine and moan into it as Draco kept thrusting. He pushed Harry’s knee with his free hand, silently asking for the boy to follow as Draco wrapped Harry’s legs around his own waist and searched for a better angle. 

They didn’t speak, they just watched one another as they both melding together. Draco lowered his head beside Harry’s, buried into the same pillow he’s slept on the night before. He could feel Harry’s legs closing tighter, begging, pleading for Draco to get deeper. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s back, pulling him closer as they both gasped with every thrust. 

They came at the same time. Draco spilled silently into his boyfriend, holding himself there as he felt his cock twitched against Harry’s hole, which tightened as Harry came onto his and Draco’s bare stomach.

Draco fell slowly, laying on top of Harry once again, not heeding the mess, not taking his cock out. They heaved, trying to catch their breath, and then laughed when they saw one anothers face. Their bodies covered in sweat, hair plastered to their foreheads, pupils dilated, and their necks and shoulders covered in bite marks.

“That was…” Draco searched for the word. “Incredible.”

Harry sighed. “Where was this Draco when we started dating?”

“We’ll have to do this again sometime.” Draco teased, and kissed Harry. They opened their mouths, letting their tongues dance together again. Draco ran a hand along the back of Harry’s head, taking a handful of those curls he loved so much and running his hands through them. He could feel himself getting hard again. _Already?_ He wondered.

“Looks like that might be sooner rather than later.” Harry pulled back, his mouth stretched into a grin.

“Ready for round two?” Draco kissed him again.


	6. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone from Draco's past has resurfaced, which may spell trouble for Harry and Draco's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to go ahead and put this here. This chapter contains mentions of rape. I try to keep it light, while also addressing how and why it happened. It's not graphic, but just as a warning I'm going to go ahead and leave this here, as well as add a warning to the story as a whole.

“We’ll see you at Easter?” Lily asked.

“Yeah.” Harry nodded. 

“And make sure you call more, okay? Your father worries.”

“Yeah mom, I know.” He couldn’t help but smile as she patted one hand on his cheek. Harry had outgrown his mother around his fifteenth birthday, but whatever the woman lacked in height, she more than made up for in presence. 

“Love you.” She kissed his cheek.

“Love you too.”

Harry climbed through the doors of the train, waving at his family as the doors closed behind him. He found the booth Draco had gotten. He put his back in the overhead compartment and climbed over Draco to take the window seat. Harry waved at his family one last time before the train lurched, and then slowly began to move. But he kept waving, leading forward in his seat when they began to move out of view, and only relaxing once the station was far behind them.

Draco was mesmerized by Harry’s enthusiasm, shaking his head as he watched. 

“What?” Harry asked when he saw Draco’s face.

“Nothing dear. Nothing at all.” Draco pulled his phone out of his pocket and began to mindlessly scroll through it. He yawned.

“Sleepy already?” Harry asked.

Draco chuckled. “Well neither of us got too much sleep this past week.”

Harry elbowed Draco softly. “Shut up.” 

They both smiled, looking at one another before Harry planted a soft kiss on Draco’s lips.

“Sometimes I wonder what I did in a past life to deserve you.” Draco murmured.

“Shut up.” Harry repeated, his cheeks going crimson.

Draco relaxed back into his seat, using the empty one across from him as a foot rest, slipping his free hand into Harry’s. “I had fun.” 

“Really?”

“Really.” Draco smiled. “Your family is fun.”

Harry let out an exasperated chuckle. “That’s one word for them I guess.” He waited a beat. “When can I meet your parents?”

Draco thought. “Well they have a conference next week, so they’ll be in California. Anytime before or after that should be fine. You want to have dinner with them this week?.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. They really want to meet you.”

Harry couldn’t keep back a grin. “Do you think they’ll like me?”

“Please, I’m fairly certain my father’s already imagining our wedding. White Roses everywhere, a cake no less than six tiers, I’ll wear black, you’ll wear white. The President will show up unannounced.” Draco laughed with every word he spoke, but he could feel Harry tense up, and a smile was soon replaced with a slight frown. “You okay?”

“Do you really think we’ll get married?”

“Well if that’s how you’re going to act I guess I’ll just return the engagement ring.” Draco teased, and Harry chuckled, but it sounded forced. 

“Seriously though.”

“I think we’ve been dating for two weeks so it’s a little early to tell if we’re marriage material.” Draco laughed and put his head on Harry’s shoulder, their hands still tight together. “But I will say that I’m not opposed to the idea.”

“Really?” Harry asked.

“Really.”

The train moved quickly, but slowed down the closer to the city they got. Apparently the snowstorm that had hit Portsbridge the past week had hit harder in the city, resulting in tracks still covered in snow. Harry had fallen asleep easily, his head leaning on Draco’s shoulder. Draco attempted to nap, but couldn’t, he tried closing his eyes and breathing deeply, but no matter what he did he stayed awake. 

He looked at his phone again, finally deciding to check all the emails he’d neglected during his visit to the Potter house.

He scrolled through them absent mindedly, deleting the junk and saving anything he thought might be worth saving. There were several emails from Grindr that he was glad Harry didn’t see. He’d deleted the app from his phone the very day he and Harry had decided to pursue this relationship, but he guessed he’d forgotten to unsubscribe from email updates. He corrected that mistake with no hesitation, saved a few coupons that he could use, and then noticed an email address he hadn’t seen in nearly a year.

TRiddle@gmail.com

Against his better judgement Draco clicked on the email and scrolled through it quickly. Too quickly in fact, so he had to read over it a second time.

_Draco! Tom here, but I’m guessing you knew that by the email address. I wanted to call you, but it seems like you’ve either changed your number, or blocked mine. Naughty, naughty Draco. Of course you were always the bad boy weren’t you?_

Draco scowled as he continued to read the words.

_Anyway. Looks like I’m going to be back in town next week. Guess the judge is finally happy with my “rehabilitation” , so they set me free. Joke’s on them right? Already called a few of my boys to get the hookup. Anywho I’d like to pick up where we left off. I know I didn’t leave on the best of terms (I still have those bite marks you gave me, haha) but I do miss you Draco. I miss that body of yours. Remember that thing you used to do with your tongue. That was a like a miracle, I swear I had an out of body experience every time you did it._

_Make sure you call me, left my number down below. Or email me, whatever you feel like doing. See you soon._

_xoxoxo  
-Tom_

Draco stared at the message one last time. He didn’t bother rereading the words, he just stared at them, as if they’d somehow make more sense. But they didn’t. He tried to swallow, but his mouth had gone dry.

 _He’s back._ He thought to himself. _He’s really back…_

Tom was, had been Draco’s… What exactly had he been? Boyfriend? No, the thought of calling Tom that make his stomach lurch.So what was he? A menace? Trouble? A walking disaster that left nothing but chaos in his wake? All of these felt right and wrong at the same time.

“You okay?” He hadn’t even noticed Harry waking up. He looked up at Draco, those gorgeous green eyes so tired. Draco thought for half a second that he actually looked like a puppy. 

“Nothing.”

Harry smiled and closed his eyes again. “How close are we?”

“Pretty close I think, the weather slowed us down a little.”

“I can’t wait to get back to my apartment. I’m going to sleep for seven years.”

“I think that might interfere with your schooling.” Draco smiled.

“I don’t care.”

Draco watched Harry’s breathing slow again, a faint smile still on his lips. He’d have to tell Harry about Tom. If not for his own safety, then he needed someone to drag him away when he finally saw Tom again. He looked at the email, and swiped to delete it. But he couldn’t. He’d need to show Harry when the time came. He needed to make sure Harry knew that Tom was real.

The best he could was screenshot the message, then he deleted the email. And just to make sure it was gone, he emptied his trash can. _There_ He thought. _Wiped my hands clean of it._ Whatever happened next, Tom would have to initiate, and he would. Draco knew he would. 

Draco was grateful when he saw the opening of the tunnel that would take them into the city, the immediate darkness enveloping them as the faint light came through the other end. Soon he saw the high-rising buildings through the still falling snow. Then the train began to lurch again as it slowed to a halt. A speaker above their booth emitted a high pitched sound that told Draco it was safe to exit the train, so he shrugged his shoulder to wake Harry up.

“Babe.”

“Hmm?”

“We’re here.”

“Yay.” Harry let out sleepily. They both stood up slowly, taking their bags from the empty seats across from them, and walked out onto the chilly platform. The station was nearly deserted. Just one or two people waiting for another train, and a man playing a guitar with his case in front of him for people to leave tips. They both ignored the guitarist and trotted down the steps to the front of the station, and out into the bitter cold.

Draco hailed a cab and gave their driver the address to their building. The traffic wasn’t terrible, but it wasn’t calm either. People pulled out in front of them, merged without their blinkers, slammed on breaks in the middle of the street. Draco was close to telling the cabbie to let them out, when he remembered the temperature was reaching into the single digits beyond their windows.

“Draco.” Harry began.

“Hm?”

“Can we go hang out at my apartment?”

“Yeah, sure.” Draco smirked.

“It’s just, it’s sort of weird knowing you’re right next door…”

“Afraid I’m going to leave?”

“Well, no. I dunno, I just like having you nearby…”

Draco laughed. “Okay babe.” 

The cab finally reached their building. Draco slid the driver his fare, plus a tip for the traffic. They climbed the stairwell with their bags dragging behind them, Harry’s hand in his pockets, trying to fish out his keys. He held the door open for Draco, and they strolled in, leaving a suitcase in the hallway and tossing his shoulder bag over a chair.

“Home sweet home.” Harry said, setting his own bags beside Draco’s. 

“Home sweet home.” Draco repeated. He rubbed his hands together and blew hot breath into them.

“Sorry, turned the heat off while I was gone.” Harry walked over to the thermostat near the kitchen, and then opened the closet in the hallway to drag out a small space heater. “Mom and Dad got me this last year, after that freak snow storm.”

Draco chuckled. “I remember that. Not even Al Roker could call that one.”

Harry turned on the heater and pressed his hands as close to it as he could, rubbing them together. He watched as Draco eyed his phone again, and moved towards the window, opening the curtains to look out on the streets below. Harry moved up slowly behind Draco, wrapping his arms around the blond’s stomach and setting his chin on his shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“You sure? You seem… distracted.”

“I uh… I got an email.”

“An email? From who?”

Draco sighed, and raked a hand through his already uncombed hair. “I think you need to sit down Harry.”

Harry backed away slowly. “I didn’t do anything wrong did I?”

Draco turned sharply. “No, no, you’ve been perfect. There’s just… something I need to tell you. Something I’ve been putting off.”

“Okay…” Harry walked over to his couch and sat, though he still leaned forward, his elbows firmly on his knees, and one of his feet was already tapping quietly on the wood floor.

Draco ran a hand through his hair yet again, and wiped his dry eyes. “I’m actually not sure where to begin with this.” He took a deep breath and rubbed his palms together. “ And I hate to say it, but it wasn’t something I planned on telling you about, not right away anyway. It’s something I’ve tried to forget for months now, and I thought I had, but then I got this.” He pulled up the screenshot and tossed the phone to Harry. Draco kept talking, not stopping to let Harry read the email.

“About, a two years ago, I was in a relationship with this guy. Tom. It wasn’t anything… emotional I guess would be the word. We pretty much just used one another for sex.” He looked at Harry, who was still eyeing the email. Then he looked up, showing off those emerald eyes. “I’m sorry.” Draco whispered.

“Why?”

“I dunno, I felt like I needed to say that.” He could feel his heart about to burst from his chest, his hands becoming clammy. He nearly asked Harry to turn off the heater despite the temperatures outside. “About three months into the, I don’t know what to call it, we certainly weren’t boyfriends... He started to change, or maybe he was finally showing me who he really was. He started dragging me out to more parties. We’d get back home just when the sun was coming up. Then he’d push me onto the bed and…”

“Draco. You don’t have to-”

But Draco stuck out a hand. “I need to say this.”

“He’d make me have sex with him. I tried to say no, I tried to push him off, but no matter what he always won. Sometimes he’d touch me until I got an erection, other times he’d slip me Viagra or some other pill. After a while I started to really fight back, but you’ve seen me, no muscle mass.” Draco tried to defuse the tension in the room by laughing, but it was fake, forced. “After a few tries he started slapping me, hitting me, choking me. All to get me to lay back while he fucked himself with me. That lasted for the rest of the relationship.”

Harry didn’t stand up, he didn’t embrace Draco, he sat there, dumbfounded, unsure of what to actually do.

Draco took a deep breath. “It’s funny, his parents were the ones that ended saving me. One night I stayed in, faked a stomach bug. But he didn’t come home the next morning.” He paused. “I hated him, more than any other person I knew. I hoped he was dead. Lying in an alley somewhere, drunk, beaten. I hated myself for thinking that, but it was true. His parents called that afternoon, said he was in the hospital.

“Turns out he was a total coke head, and the police had found him passed out in an club bathroom somewhere on the south side of town. They managed to keep him out of prison, but only if he went to some rehab facility in California for a year.”

Then he stopped talking, and they were both silent, neither of them able to tell if just seconds had passed, or hours. Just the occasional sound of a car passing by on the streets outside. 

Then Harry finally spoke. “Did you ever tell anyone? Your parents? Your friends?”

Draco shook his head. “I couldn’t. I tried once but… I kept looking them in the eye but I couldn’t… I just couldn’t. As for friends. Tom made me stop talking to them. He told me that only he should be getting my attention.”

“Do you think he’ll come here?”

“Probably. The first thing I did after he left was move, but I didn’t leave the city, that would’ve just made my parents worry. But I can’t imagine it’ll take him long to find my new address.”

Draco took one more deep breath. “Harry… If this is too much for you, if you don’t want to be involved, I’d understand. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt…”

Harry stood up quickly. “Draco, I’m not going anywhere.” He walked around the coffee table, and took Draco’s hands. “I’m not going to let you face this alone. Okay? You’re my friend, my boyfriend, and I’m not going to leave you alone.”

“But-”

“No ‘buts’ Draco. I’m not leaving. I’m sorry, but I don’t want you to face this alone.” He tightened his grip on Draco’s hands. He wanted to cry. They both did, but Harry kept his face still. “You don’t have to be alone with him ever again.”

Draco pulled Harry in closer and embraced him, his arms tight around his boyfriend’s neck. “Thank you.” He whispered, his face buried in Harry’s shoulder.

Harry stood there for a moment before returning the hug, his hand going to the back of Draco’s head. “I love you Draco.”

“I love you too Harry.” And Draco began to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys, and I hope you don't mind this tonal shift. I wanted to introduce a conflict of some kind, or else this might just be the Harry/Draco Fuckfest Celebration (that's not a bad idea actually...) but I really felt like the story wouldn't be able to progress without some conflict. So here we are!


	7. Meeting the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's been invited to dinner with Draco's parents, and someone's returned.

Draco’s story haunted Harry’s mind even two weeks after he’d heard it. He tried to pretend everything was normal, if not for Draco’s sake, then his own. But it wasn’t. Nothing between the two of them had changed, and Harry thought no different of Draco. But there was _something_ a looming cloud over the two of them. And it’s name was Tom Riddle.

“You okay Harry?” A voice pulled him out of his trance.

“Huh? Yeah Luna. I’m good.” He faked a smile.

“Really? Because you’ve been washing that cup for the last ten minutes.” She pointed to the still running water, and Harry could see the pruny texture his fingers were adopting.

“Sorry, just been thinking a lot.”

“I can tell.” She giggled. “What’s occupying the ol’ brain dome?” She lifted herself and sat on the edge of the counter.

“Nothing.” Harry muttered. He put the cup on the drying rack and went onto the next one.

“You sure?”

“It’s um… It’s sort of private Luna.”

“Gotcha!” She said, nodding her head. “Sorry. Hope you can think it out.”

“Thanks.”

“How did your Christmas go?”

Harry put one more cup on the drying rack, and took another. “It was good. Snowed a lot up there, so me and the family were stuck inside most days.”

“That sucks. Of course it was the same here.”

“You didn’t go see your family?”

“I tried, but my flight was cancelled. First time I didn’t put off getting tickets too.”

“Damn.”

She laughed. “All that vacation time used for nothing.”

“Are you still going to see them?”

“Eventually. I’ve got to look into tickets again. But I’d rather wait until the weather quits acting weird. Just to be safe.”

The storm had lasted just a few days, and then left as mysteriously as it had appeared, but not before leaving inches upon inches of snow. Now it was all piled up on the sidewalks, with gravel and dirt mixed in making it a hideous grey color. And if that wasn’t enough, meteorologists were calling for icy rain to start later that night.

Harry put the last of the cups on the drying glass and checked his watch.

“Clock out time?” She asked.

“Clock out time.” Harry beamed. He took off his visor and undid the bun his manager asked him to keep his hair in.

“Draco coming to pick you up?”

“Yeah, tonight’s date night.”

“Ouuu. Tell me more.” Luna hopped off the counter and began untying her apron. Harry started doing the same.

“He’s going to let me meet his parents.” Harry couldn’t hide his excitement.

“Nice!” She half said, half sang.

“You got any plans?” Harry wondered.

“No. It’s rather difficult to have a love life when all the people you date don’t get the whole asexuality thing.”

“I imagine it gets rather tiring having to explain it every time.”

“Remember Mark? He gave me an hour long talk about sex. Told me that I didn’t know what I was missing. I swear I told that boy ‘no’ at least a dozen times before he got bored and left.”

“Well at least he saved you the trouble of having to find out he’s a dick.”

“True. And I know it’s sort of a new-ish discovery on the whole spectrum, but I get tired to having to explain it to _everyone_ I kiss.”

“You could make business cards. Hand them out to people. And hey, even if you don’t want to date them, you’re still teaching them something.” Harry laughed, and Luna tried to stifle a snort.

“Oh, if only it were that easy.” Luna grabbed her coat from her locket and wrapped a scarf around her neck. “Well, see you tomorrow Harry. Hope you figure out whatever it is you need to figure out.” She waved as she slipped through the door in the back of the coffee shop.

“Bye!” Harry waved back, but she was already gone. Harry put his own coat on, but walked out the front door to the sitting area of the coffee shop. Draco was already waiting for him, one hand typing away on his phone, and the other gripping a coffee cup.

“Hey you.” Harry grinned.

“Hey.” Draco stood up, kissing Harry’s cheek. “You ready?”

“Yeah.” Harry buttoned his coat and put on his gloves.

Thankfully Draco had a remote start for his car, so when they climbed in the heat was on high and the seat warmers already on. Harry took off his gloves and stuck them against the vents. “Why is it so cold?”

“Dunno, but I’ll have a serious talk with the weather man. I can’t have my little love muffin getting cold.” Draco spoke in a sarcastic coo.

“Love muffin?” Harry gave Draco the sharpest look he could imagine.

“Thought I’d try out a new pet name. Too much?” Draco smirked. He pulled out of the parking space. 

Harry exaggerated a scowl. 

“Fine, then I’ll stick with picklepuss.” 

“Shut up.” Harry leaned over and kissed Draco’s cheek. 

Draco smiled, and took Harry’s hand. “How was work.”

Harry shrugged. “It was work. People ordered coffee, I made it. Did have one lady that wanted a mocha frappe, but without chocolate.”

“How can-”

Harry shook his head and laughed. “I dunno.”

“What did you give her.”

“A Mocha frappe. She didn’t seem to taste the chocolate.” That made them both laugh. 

“So what did you do today?” Harry asked. 

“Went to the bookstore, went grocery shopping, nothing too special.”

“Pick up anything good?”

“Oh yeah, got some nice red apples, few bananas-”

Harry shoved Draco. “Hate you.”

“Hate you too.” He pulled Harry into another kiss.

The drive to Draco’s parents took longer than Harry had expected. They lived in a neighborhood that really should’ve only been a ten minute drive, but the houses were built on a steep incline, and in order to make the most of the space, the roads twisted and curved sharply, making it a total maze to navigate. 

“Nice neighborhood.” Harry peeked out the window to look at the houses they passed. 

“You think so? I always sort of hated it. I always got lost on the drive up here.”

“Didn’t you grow up here?”

“Not really. I was born in Florida.”

“Oh.”

Draco chuckled. “Yeah, I was probably fifteen or sixteen when we moved here, after MalTech really skyrocketed. So I only spent about two years in this house before I moved out.”

“Was there a reason you left?”

“Not really. Just felt like living on my own. I tried my hand at college. Wanted to do programming like mom and dad, didn’t work out. Tried business, that was a bust too. Then I tried a few art programs and couldn’t really get into them.”

“Art?”

Draco laughed again. “Guess I haven’t had time to show you my paintings. Here.” Draco fished for his phone. “I painted that one last month, took two weeks.”

Harry eyed the picture on Draco’s phone. It was a painting of Venice, which Harry only knew because of the canals. It was a wonder to look at, all the different shades and hues of colors Draco had used on the water alone. He’d filled the houses with vibrant reds and blues, eggshell whites. It was wonderful. 

“Wow.”

“Thanks.”

“I didn’t know you painted.” Harry frowned.

Draco slipped the phone into his jacket pocket. “It’s okay. I don’t really talk about it much.”

“Why not?”

Draco shrugged. “It’s just a hobby. Something to kill the time.”

Harry was about to question him further when the car came to a slow and pulled into a driveway. “We’re here.” Draco slid the car into park and turned the ignition off. 

Draco’s parents home wasn’t much different from the rest of the houses in the neighborhood. Modern design, one story, large hedges to discourage prying eyes.

“Wow.”

Draco opened Harry’s door and took his hand and led him around the walkway. There was no front door, instead Draco pulled out a key and unlocked a gate that sat between the front of the house and the garage. From there they walked on the balcony to the rear of the house, where the windows took up nearly all of the walls, and the view of the city at twilight illuminated their way.

“Draco!” Cried a voice. Draco’s mom walked out, a bowl of salad in her hand. She wrapped one arm around Draco’s neck, pulling him down into a hug. “And you must be Harry, oh it’s so nice to meet you dear.” She pulled Harry by the neck into a hug as well. Harry silently thanked her for breaking the tension. 

“Nice to meet you Mrs. Malfoy.”

“Oh dear, please call me Narcissa.” She was a tall woman, with a head full of thick dark blonde hair that stood in contrast to Draco’s pale blonde , and Harry could already tell that she was where Draco had gotten most of his looks. The shape of his eyes, the thickness of his lips, even the sharpness of his cheekbones, had all been a gift from his mother.

“Lucius!” Narcissa called. “Draco and Harry are here!” They began to walk through one of the open glass doors, and Narcissa led them into the kitchen. It was smaller than Harry had been expecting, but by normal standards it was still fairly larger. 

Black marble countertops, dark oak wood for the cabinets, a deep chrome for the appliances. Draco’s father was standing at the island, cutting something on a cutting board that was installed permanently into the countertop. 

“Ah Harry.” Draco’s father dropped the knife. Harry went to shake his hand, but the man instead embraced him in a hug. Whatever Draco’s mother hadn’t given him, his father had. The sharp nose, the pale hair, the chin. Draco was an amalgamation of his parents best traits. 

“Nice to finally meet you. Take a seat, dinner’s almost ready.” He motioned towards the stools at the bar. Harry waited for Draco to move first. 

“You aren’t allergic to anything are you Harry? I’m embarrassed to say that I forgot to ask Draco.”

“Um, I can’t have a lot of dairy stuff. Like milk or cheese.”

“Okay. We usually just set out cheese for people to add themselves.” Lucius added.

“You’re lactose intolerant?” Draco whispered. 

“It’s not bad, I just get a rash if I eat or drink too much.”

“So Harry,” Draco’s mother leaned over the counter across from the two boys, her hands clasped together. “Draco tells me you’re an English student.”

Harry nodded.

“Do you like to read?”

Harry nodded again. “I haven’t been able to do much of it lately, with school and all.”

“What about writing? Ever try your hand at that?”

“Mom, I don’t think Harry wants to-” Draco began, but stopped when he felt a hand grab his own under the counter. 

“It’s okay.” Harry chuckled. “I actually don’t write. Except for essays anyway.”

“Oh, a reader that doesn’t want to be a writer. Very unique.”

“Didn’t want to be another cliche I guess.” Harry and Narcissa both laughed. 

“So did you two have fun at Harry’s parent’s?” Lucius asked.

“Snow kept us inside most of the time,” Draco answered. “but it was nice.”

“Glad to hear it. I’ve always loved the mountains. My family used to rent a cabin up there every Thanksgiving.”

“Where did you stay?”

“Small little area just north of Portsbridge. I can never remember the name.” Narcissa’s eyes focused.

“Northwood?”

“That’s the one.” She snapped her fingers.

“My parents always get their Christmas trees from there.”

“Dear, can you help me with this?” Lucius asked. He was holding a colander. 

“Oh yes of course. Draco, why don’t you show Harry around the house?”

Draco smirked at his father and lead Harry away from the kitchen. He followed close behind, his hand still in Draco’s as they walked into the large living room behind the kitchen. The long L shaped sectional was situation in front of a flat-screen television that hung over a lit fireplace.

“Well, you’re parents just keep on impressing, don’t they?”

“They aren’t one for excess, but they do splurge every now and again.” Draco smiled. 

“Where’s your old room?”

“Down the hall, but they converted it into a guest room when I moved out.”

“Really?”

Draco shrugged. “Like I said, I didn’t spend much time here. When I did live here I only had a bed, desk, and a few shelves. I took them with me when I left.”

“Oh.”

Draco still lead Harry down the hall to a door at the very end of the hallway. The room was impressive, with one large window taking up an entire wall that looked out onto the illumination of the city at night. 

“Nice view.” Harry walked towards the window. The room itself was nothing impressive. A comfortable looking bed, dresser, small desk, lounge chair beside the bed with a nightstand in between them. But the view was stunning.

Draco walked behind Harry, sliding his arms between Harry’s and wrapping around his stomach. “It is. It was probably the best part about this room.”

“I’m surprised your parents didn’t want it.”

“Oh they have a view. Other end of the house though.” Draco chuckled. They watched the skyline for a few moments, the stars peering out through the twilight, the glow as the lights seems to appear one by one. Harry smirked when he felt Draco’s lips against his neck, pressing wet kisses into his skin. Harry rolled his neck, exposing more skin for Draco to explore.

“You know, I don’t think now is the best time.” Harry said. He relaxed into Draco’s embrace.

“Is there ever a wrong time to fuck your boyfriend?” Draco mumbled. 

“In his old bedroom perhaps. Your parents being home doesn’t help either.”

Draco shrugged, and Harry could feel his mouth extend into a smile. “Maybe you’re right.” He twisted Harry at the hips, turning him around. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t fool around a little.” He showed off his devilish smirk one more time.

Harry put his hands on Draco’s shoulders, and leaned into another kiss. Draco slid his hands up Harry’s shirt, feeling his chest. Harry shivered when Draco’s hands glided over his nipples. Then they heard a knock on the door, and it swung open. They pulled back from each other quickly, but that only made them look more guilty. 

“Whoops. Sorry boys, didn’t mean to interrupt a moment.” Lucius grinned from ear to ear. “But, dinner’s ready.” Lucius closed the door behind him, and they listened as his footsteps grew fainter. 

“Thanks dad.” Draco whispered. “Come on.” He pulled Harry closer again. “We’ll pick this up later.” He purred.

They both walked through the house quietly, trying to hide their erections tenting their pants. Draco was lucky, the sweater he was wearing had stretched down to the middle of his thighs. Harry was less fortunate. His shirt hid nothing for him, and the tight pants didn’t help. He kept himself firmly behind Draco as they marched back through the living room and into the kitchen. Their plates had already been made, with a single serving of pasta and salad. 

Harry took his seat quickly, and draped a cloth napkin over his lap just to be safe. He shot Draco a sharp look when he saw the boy laughing.

“What’s so funny Draco?” Narcissa asked.

“Oh nothing.”

“Alright everyone, dig in.”

“So Harry, have you done any traveling?” Narcissa asked.

“Me and my parents always go to London in the summer.”

“Oh wonderful. I remember Draco saying that’s where they’re from.”

Harry nodded. “Well my dad’s from Essex, little town called Dovercourt. But my mom grew up in London. And it’s where my uncles live.”

“That’s quite the move. What made them come to the States?” Lucius wondered as he reached for a piece of garlic bread.

“Nothing in particular. My parents always wanted to travel, but my mom got pregnant right after graduating college. Or ‘university’ as she likes to call it. So they never really got the chance. I guess moving here was their compromise.” 

“I know the feeling.” Lucius began. “Narcissa and I both wanted to travel. We planned this long around the country road trip, we were going to see all the sights! Typical right?”

“What happened?”

Narcissa shrugged as she took a sip of water. “Life get’s in the way. We were both working at the time, and we was just getting what would become Maltech together.”

“It’s not too late.” Draco spoke up. “You two could still travel.”

“It’s a nice thought, but,” Lucius took Narcissa’s hand. “I think we’re both content. Sometimes the company of the person you love is enough.”

Harry couldn’t help but look at Draco, which made Draco look back at Harry. And smiles spread slowly across their faces. The four of them talked for another hour at the table before Lucius collected their plates and began putting them into the dishwasher. Narcissa reached into a cabinet, taking out a jar of coffee grounds.

“Do you two have time for some coffee.”

Harry looked at Draco, both still smiling. “Sure mom.” Draco answered. 

Once the pot had been brewed they moved to the living room, and Lucius and Narcissa began telling stories. They’d both hated one another at first, and had in fact been academic rivals in school. But one day Lucius had marched out of his lab in frustration, unable to solve a coding error. And when he came back, the coding error had been fixed, with a note left on the screen that read ‘You owe me - N’.

“I don’t know what made me do it. Maybe I just felt sorry for him.” Narcissa rubbed the top of Lucius’s head. 

“I don’t know where I’d be without this woman.”

“Oh remember that time at the restaurant, that Italian place, and you-”

“Oh yeah.” They both exploded into laughter. “I forgot about that.”

Harry and Draco sat close to one another, silent, watching the two of them revel in their own inside joke. 

“And then there was Draco’s first day of preschool.”

“Mom…” Draco mumbled.

“Oh alright, I won’t tell him. But we’ll have to eventually. It’s too good.”

Draco rolled his eyes and drained the last from his mug. 

“Oh my, is that the time?” Narcissa eyed her phone. “I didn’t realize it was this late. You two better head back home, I think it’s supposed to rain tonight.”

Harry could already see that it was beginning to mist outside. Draco collected their cups and left them in the kitchen sink, and took his keys from where he’d placed them on the counter. 

“You two be safe, alright.” Lucius said, walking them to the door. Narcissa was kissing Draco’s cheek, leaving the imprint of red lipstick behind.

“Harry, it was so wonderful to finally meet you.” She pulled him into a hug.

“Nice to meet you too Mrs. Malfoy.”

“Ah-ah, what did I say?” She teased. 

“Sorry, nice to meet you too Narcissa.” 

She smiled, and kissed his cheek. 

“So glad to meet you.” Lucius hugged Harry. “You two will have to come back sometime.”

“Definitely.” Harry said.

Draco couldn’t help but grin. They walked into the night, raindrops just beginning to fall. Draco opened the door for Harry to climb into the car, and ran around to the driver’s side. 

“I liked them. Just in case you were wondering.” Harry said as they pulled out of the driveway. 

“I’m glad. I think they liked you too.”

“Hmm, wonder what gave you that idea.”

Draco chuckled. “Now let’s get you home,” Draco began rubbing the inside of Harry’s thigh. “and get you taken care of.”

They both grinned wickedly as Draco sped off onto the road. The rain began to fall harder the closer they came to their apartment building, and by the time Draco pulled into the parking lot, it was coming down in freezing sheets. They both bolted from the car and into the building, but without an umbrella, the two of them were soaked within seconds.

They ran up the stairs of the building, the cold wild seeming to seep in through the windows of the hallways. It was already close to freezing outside, and the wet clothes weren’t doing them any favors. They chose Harry’s apartment. He turned on the space heater and the two of them sat in front of it, placing their hands as close to it as they could without burning them.

“Well that was fun.” Harry shivered. 

“Come on, we should get these clothes off.”

“Right to it eh? No foreplay?” Harry teased.

“Shut up.” Draco hit him lightly on the shoulder. They took off their wet clothes, leaving them piled in front of the laundry basket Harry kept in the hallway. 

“Do you want to borrow some pants?” Harry asked.

“Actually.” Draco came closer. “I think I’m more comfortable like this.” Draco purred. He was already half-hard, his skin warming thanks to the space heater.

“Well then.” Harry met Draco, and put his hands on the boy’s shoulders. “If this is what I get for having dinner with your parents,” He kissed Draco. “Maybe we should do it more often.” They both smirked. 

“Please. Like you have to do anything to get me to have sex with you.”

“So, Mr. Malfoy. What are we in the mood for tonight?”

Draco pretended to ponder for a moment. “Well considering the last time you fucked me we were both crammed inside a car, I’d say it’s high time to try that again.”

“Really?” Harry asked, genuinely surprised.

Draco nodded, and a grin spread across Harry’s face. “Should we move this into the bedroom then?”

“As much as I’d love to, I loathe the idea of leaving this heater behind.”

“Hmm, not exactly sex in front of a fireplace, but whatever you wish my dear.”

They began like they always did. They pulled the other into a kiss, both their mouths opened for the other, their tongues dancing, the taste of each other on their lips. They moved in unison, Draco pulling Harry’s body down until they were level with the hardwood floors, Harry on top of Draco.

“Cold.” Draco murmured when the shock of the freezing floors hit his back. 

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” He could already feel Harry sharing his warmth, but just to be safe he turned the knob of the space heater. 

“Not too late to move.” Harry whispered.

“I think I’m good.” He smiled at Harry, and pulled him in closer. They kissed again, and slowly, Harry began to move down Draco’s body. He started at the neck, nipping the skin ever so slightly with his teeth. Then Draco’s collarbone. 

He spent the most time on Draco’s nipples, sucking on them one at a time. Draco writed underneath him, stretching his arms out, desperate for something to grip. “Shit Harry, you have to stop that or I’m gonna cum.” He was halfway joking, but the feeling of Harry’s teeth grazing his sensitive nipples had elicited _some_ sort of feeling in his cock.

Harry smirked. “And I was having so much fun.”

Draco let out an exasperated laugh before wiping the sweat from his flushed forehead. Harry went back to work, kissing Draco’s stomach before coming to his naval. He slowly kissed the trail of hairs that led down to Draco’s crotch. Harry placed his hands firmly on Draco’s ‘V’ shaped hips as his kissed Draco’s erect cock. He began at the base, and moved painstakingly slow. Draco was once again desperate for something to wrap his hands around. Harry only teased him more, kissing the cock from every angle, licking at the head and the precum forming there.

Draco let out a sigh of relief when Harry finally put the head in his mouth. And then Draco had had enough. He dug his hands into Harry’s curls, letting the soft hair run through his fingers as he pressed Harry down. He waited to hear if Harry would protest, but he didn’t, apparently the boy didn’t mind facefucking. Draco didn’t push him farther than he was prepared to go however, just an inch at a time until Harry’s nose was buried in Draco’s pubic hair. 

“Have I ever told you how amazing you are at giving head Harry?”

Harry took Draco’s cock out of his mouth. “I can probably thank the lack of a gag reflex.”

“It doesn’t hurt.” Draco muttered as Harry went back to work. Draco closed his eyes when he was close to cumming. He was a little embarrassed to admit that it hadn’t taken long for Harry to get him there. He grazed the skin a little with his teeth, just like the hickies he’d left on Draco’s neck. He swirled his tongue at the tip and lapped at the precum coming out, and every few seconds he’d take the entire length in his mouth and swallow. 

“Harry, I’m close.” Draco said through his teeth. But Harry didn’t stop, and Draco could only wind his hands through Harry’s hair, forcing him to hold the cock in his mouth. And then he came, shoot deep down Harry’s throat in several long pumps. Harry swallowed, but not all of it, and when he came up with cum dripping from the corners of his mouth, Draco nearly fainted. 

“Holy fuck.” He pulled Harry in by the back of his neck and kissed him. It wasn’t the first time he’d tasted his own cum, but from Harry’s lips it seemed different. He swallowed each of the kisses Harry gave him, drinking him in. He felt Harry’s hand trail slowly down his body. First to his chest, then waist again, and finally back to his cock. Draco finally realized what he was doing when he felt a finger probe at his asshole. 

“Is this okay?” Harry asked as he slid the first finger in. It was still a foreign feeling for Draco, but it was one he enjoyed. And it was elevated knowing that it was Harry doing it. 

Draco nodded. He felt the finger explore further inside him as Harry pushed to his knuckle. 

“Are you ready for two?” Harry asked. 

“Yes.” Draco answered. 

He winced when the second one slid in, but a momentary jolt of pain was soon replaced by a feeling of ecstasy. He melted under Harry’s touch as the fingers were pulled in and out, stretching the ring of muscle. Harry searched for Draco’s prostate, and knew exactly when he’d found it. Draco mewled, releasing the same sounds he had in the car two weeks before. 

“Oh god, Harry, I’m ready.”

Harry trusted Draco’s judgement and slid his fingers out. “Just a second.” He stood up quickly, nearly slipping as he bolted to his bedroom to retrieve a bottle of lube. When he kneeled in front of Draco again he rubbed a generous amount on his hands and spread it along his erection. “Spread your legs.” He told Draco. 

He obeyed, putting his knees in the air as well, and took a deep breath. Harry pushed his cock in. With the lube and the stretching, it went in without much resistance, and just like when Harry had added two fingers, there was a slight sting before the pleasure overcame every nerve in his body. In the car they had needed to be quick, but here, alone, they had all the time in the world. 

Harry thrust slowly, giving Draco an inch at a time, burying his head in the crook of Draco’s shoulder. Everytime he thrust in Draco would release a small gasp, filling Harry with a strange sense of satisfaction. 

“Harry, please.” Draco begged. He moved steadily, making sure not to hurt Draco, but it seemed as if that hadn’t been enough. Harry quickened his pace, thrusting in and out. He tried something he’d once felt Draco do, pulling out nearly to the head and thrust back in sharply, all the way to the base of his cock. Draco let out a cry that told Harry he’d hit his prostate again.

“Holy fuck Potter.” Draco yelped, and Harry couldn’t help but laugh. He took in the sight of the boy underneath him before he came in close again, wrapping his arms around Draco’s shoulders. Harry rested his forehead against Draco’s, his glasses going askew as he began to pound quicker and quicker. 

“Draco.”

“Harry.”

They whispered each other’s names over and over again, a chorus of repetition. Harry, hitting Draco’s prostate with every thrust. Draco, mewling wither every last move Harry made. He could feel himself getting hard again, getting right on the brink of a second orgasm. Then Harry pushed Draco’s legs up, and over his shoulders, giving him the best angle of access possible. He thrust inward again, and again, Draco’s hands going to Harry’s hair and pulling at the long curls. It stung, but Harry had to admit that it was a nice sting. At least ‘nice’ in the present context. 

“Draco, I’m going to cum.” Harry finally whispered.

“Do it. Do it.” He egged Harry on. “Oh please.”

But before Harry found release, Draco yelped in surprise as he came for a second time. He let it out in several, thick, short spurts, his cum spilling all over his and Harry’s chest. When Draco came, Harry could feel the man underneath him tighten, which sent him over the edge. He thrust one final time into Draco, spilling inside him. Draco could already feel some of it leaking out onto the floor, but Harry didn’t pull out, he kept his still erect cock inside Draco for as long as he could, keeping the cum inside him. Draco knew it would be a bitch to clean out, but that would have to wait.

“Holy shit.” Draco muttered.

“Yeah.” they both let out exasperated chuckles, attempting to catch their breath. 

“Like, holy shit. That was amazing.”

Harry finally pulled out, the cum dripping out of Draco, he lay down beside Draco on the floor, careful to avoid the cum. “Better than the car sex?”

Draco nodded quickly. “Better than the car sex.”

“Should we go to bed?”

Draco pulled himself closer to Harry, using his heaving chest as a pillow. “I’m comfortable.”

Harry laughed. “Okay, give me one second then.” He stood up, and grabbed tissues from the coffee table to clean up the spilled cum on his chest and floor. Then he walked to his bedroom and took a pillow and blanket from the bed. Harry draped the blanket to cover them both, which unfortunately left their feet uncovered, but the space heater made up for that. They fell asleep almost instantly, Draco curled around Harry’s body, the warmth of the heater. 

The only thing to pull Harry out of his slumber was a knock at the door. He eyed the clock on the microwave. “Seven fifteen in the fucking morning.” He muttered to himself. He loved Draco, but he was already regretting Draco pushing him to sleep on the floor. He’d woken up with a headache, and when he stretched out he could feel a slight pain in the small of his back. 

“I’m coming.” He said louder when the knocking increased. 

He shuffled to his bedroom, threw on underwear and a shirt, and then went to the door. He didn’t recognize the face through the peephole, so he opened the door as much as the chain lock would let him.

“Hello?” Harry asked the man. From here he looked young, probably few years older than Draco. He had dark hair, a thin nose and lips. Oddly enough he reminded Harry of a snake. “Can I help you?”

“I was wondering if you knew where your neighbor Draco Malfoy was. He’s not answering his door.”

Harry felt a chill creep up his neck. “I’m sorry, what’s your name again?” Harry asked knowing full well the man hadn’t given his name.

“Oh sorry. Riddle, Tom Riddle.” He smiled.


	8. He's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is back, and Harry needs to cover for Draco.

“I’m sorry, who were you looking for?” Harry had to think fast. 

“Draco Malfoy. I’m an old friend of his, and someone told me he lives here now.” Tom was still smiling, which Harry thought actually make more creepy looking than friendly. 

“I’m sorry, I think you have the wrong address.” Harry replied.

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, no one’s lived in that apartment for about six-months now.”

“Oh, well, thanks anyway.” Tom nodded and stepped to the side, then turned back. “Sorry, mind if I ask your name?”

Harry thought. “Barney.”

“Well thanks Barney.” Tom wrapped a scarf around his neck and disappeared down the flight of stairs. 

_Shit_. Harry thought. There was no way Tom believed him. He closed the door, doubled checking that all the locks were still in place, and walked back to his living room. Draco was still asleep on the floor, taking the pillow since Harry had gotten up. 

“Draco.” Harry knelt and prodded at his boyfriend. “Draco.” He repeated louder. 

Draco rolled over, only one eye open. “What is it babe?” His voice was fresh with sleep.

“Tom was here.”

Whatever drowsiness Draco was feeling disappeared in an instant. “What?”

“Tom, he was here.”

“Fuck.” Draco shot up quickly, covering his eyes with his hands. “I thought I had more time.” His voice was nearly a whisper. “What did he say?” He finally looked at Harry.

“He asked if I knew where you lived.”

“And?”

“He mentioned someone told him where your apartment was, I told him no one had lived there for awhile. I don’t think he believed me.”

“He’s smarter than that, but at least you bought us some time.”

Harry tried not to think about Draco’s choice of words. “What do you want to do?”

“Well obviously I can’t go back.”

Harry walked over to his window. He lived on the third floor, so if Tom really had left, he’d be walking out any minute now. There was no sign of him on the street. “You’ll need to get your things though.”

Draco stood up, tossing the blanket onto the couch. The he disappeared into Harry’s room, and reappeared dressed in a pair of Harry’s underwear, which were probably one size too big for his slight frame. 

Harry looked out the window again, just in time to see Tom jogging across the street to get to his car. Harry committed the color and model to memory. “He’s gone.”

“He is?”

Harry followed the car for as long as he could before it turned a corner. “Gone.” He closed the curtains. ““You need to talk to your parents.”

“I know.”

“It’s time they knew Draco.”

“I _know_ Harry. It’s just-” He stopped.

Harry walked over to him, taking his hands. “It’s okay. I’ll be there with you. I know it’ll be hard, but it’s the best option.”

“Do you work today?”

Harry nodded. “I can get Luna to cover for me. She owes me anyway.”

“Thank you.”

Harry smiled. “No problem. Go get a shower, I’ll sneak over to your apartment and get some clothes.”

Draco looked down at the floor. “Thank you.”

“Hey.” Harry placed his hand on Draco’s cheek and Draco looked back at him. “It’ll be okay.”

Draco smiled, and pulled away from Harry’s embrace. walking towards the bathroom and closing the door. Harry only moved when he heard the lock slide into place. He threw on his jeans from last night, now dry thanks to the space heater, which he turned off, his electric bill had probably suffered enough. He dug around in the pockets of Draco’s pants for his keys, grabbing his school bag and emptying it before he slipped out of the apartment.

Harry looked around the hallway, making sure his own door had also locked. It didn’t take long to find which key unlocked Draco’s apartment, but Harry’s hands were shaking, and he kept peering over his shoulders. 

He didn’t know exactly what Draco would need, or what he would want to take with him. He grabbed Draco’s laptop, phone charger, a week’s worth of underwear, a few t-shirts, two pairs of pants, and a coat, which didn’t fit in the bag so Harry threw it over his shoulder. He started making a mental check list while he packed the bag best he could. 

He’d need to call Ron and Hermione so they wouldn’t worry, call Luna to see if she could cover for them, let his parents know what was going on. Harry made sure to lock the apartment before he went back to his own, and then he stopped at his door. Then he remembered one last thing.

_Pansy_. 

He walked to the apartment on the other side of Draco’s. Pansy was probably asleep at this hour, but he needed to let her know. He wouldn’t give all the details, but if Tom came back and found her, she needed to tell the same story. He knocked five times, and then again when no one answered. 

Finally the door swung open. Her hair was a birds nest, her eyes half shut, and she was dressed in a robe. “Harry? Haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Hey Pansy. I’m really sorry, but can I come in, I need to explain something.”

She seemed to register the seriousness of Harry’s voice. “Uh, sure. Come on in.” She stepped aside and let him walk in. “Is something wrong Harry?”

“Yeah.” He rubbed the back of his head. “I can’t tell you everything or Draco would kill me. An ex-boyfriend of his is back in town. He’s dangerous, and he’s looking for Draco. He was already here this morning.”

Pansy didn’t speak, probably awestruck by the words she was hearing so early in the day. 

“I told him Draco doesn’t live there, that no one’s lived in the apartment for half a year. If he comes back, you _have_ to make sure you tell him the same story.”

“I will.” She walked over to her desk in the corner of the room and wrote on a sticky note. “What does the guy look like?”

“Pale, dark hair, sharp face. Almost like a snake. Trust me, you’ll know it when you see him.”

“Got it.” She wrote the description furiously. “Have you told any of the other neighbors?”

“Luckily Draco seems to be a stranger around the building.”

“What about the police?”

“That was going to be my next step after I got him to his parents.”

“What’s your phone number?”

Harry gave it to her, also repeating the color and model of the car he’d seen Tom drive away in.. “I’ll call you if he comes back or anything.”

“Thank you.”

“I’ll talk with the landlord too, I think she’ll understand.”

“Mind if I ask you to be discreet? I doubt Draco would want the entire building knowing about this.”

“I will, I’ll make up something.”

“Thanks.”

“Stay safe Harry.”

“I will. Thank you so much Pansy.”

“Go, go get Draco. Get him out of here.” She opened the door and pushed on Harry lightly. Not like he needed any encouragement. He nearly ran back to his apartment, unlocking the door and swiftly locking it back.

“I was getting worried.” Draco said. He was sitting on the couch, dressed in his pants from last night.

“Here, I grabbed some clothes for you.” Harry tossed one of the shirts from the bag and walked over to the window while Draco slipped it on. The space Tom had parked in was still empty, no sign of his car or anyone hanging around outside the apartment. “He wouldn’t know what kind of car you drive, would he?”

“No, I’ve only had it four months.”

“Good.” He closed the curtains again. “I’m going to get a shower, pack a bag real quick.”

“Okay. What took you so long out there?”

Harry left his shirt and pants by the laundry basket, not really wanting to tell Draco about Pansy, but lying now would only make things worse. “I told Pansy.”

“You did?” He sounded betrayed.

“Not everything, but I wanted to make sure my story would stick if he came back. I tried to keep as much to myself as possible.”

“Oh.” Draco looked at the floor again.

“I’m sorry Draco, but she knows that’s your apartment, she can help buy us some time.”

“I understand.”

Harry looked at the boy, the look on his face sending a shot through his heart. He walked around the coffee table and sat next to Draco. “I really am sorry.”

“No, it’s fine. Really. I’m just…”

“Scared?”

Draco nodded.

“It’s okay.” Harry kissed Draco’s temple. “We’ll get through this together, alright?”

Draco nodded again.

“I love you.” Harry said.

“Love you too.” That made Draco smile, but if only for a few short seconds.

Harry left the couch, walking to his bathroom. He turned on the water and let it run, making sure it had time to get hot before he got in. He brushed his teeth quickly, doubting that Draco or his parents would welcome his morning breath. When he was done he watched himself in the mirror, something he didn’t do too often.

He couldn’t help but smirk at the places Draco had kissed him last night, the pale purple marks that he’d need to hide. He turned around, trying to look at his back, seeing the light scratch marks Draco left behind. That only made Harry grin more, though he wasn’t sure why.

He climbed into the shower, washing his body, wetting his hair. It was almost time for a haircut he decided, it was getting to be too much of a pain to take care of. He climbed out, drying off briskly before walking back to his room to dress in fresh clothes. He looked in his closet for a spare bag, only to find a backpack from high school with a ripped bottom he’d been too sentimental over to throw out. 

“Shit.” He whispered to himself. He emptied his shoulder bag, packing what he could in the small space. He wasn’t too fond of wearing the same pants over and over again, but these jeans were clean. He packed two shirts and as much underwear as he could before walking back into the living room.

“Ready?” Draco asked. He rubbed his palms on his knees. 

Harry nodded. He held out his hand, and Draco took it. Harry doubled checked the door behind him, making sure it was locked. He could feel Draco’s hand in his own, it was clammy, sweaty, and his whole body was shaking.

“Want me to drive?” He asked.

Draco looked away for a second before nodding. “You’ll have to tell me how to get there, okay? There’s no way I won’t get lost.”

That made Draco smile. They climbed down the stairs and walked out to the parking lot, both careful to look around. Harry made Draco stay in the lobby while he took their bags out to the car, and then came back for him when he knew Tom wasn’t there. They rode to Draco’s parents in near silence, the only noise coming from an early morning talk show on the radio. 

When they crossed the bridge Draco began spouting directions. “Turn here, then take the next left.” Until Harry recognized the Malfoy home. It looked different in the morning light, brighter somehow. And now he could see the cameras that hung on every corner of the house. Draco slipped his key into the gate, and Harry followed him, making sure the magnetic lock kept the gate closed.

_Look at me,_ He thought. _Already paranoid_.

They walked through the same door as the night before, the house eerily quiet. “Mom?” Draco called out. They heard footsteps, which made them both sigh in relief. 

“Draco? Is that you dear?” She walked out of her bedroom, tying the waistline of her robe closer around her body. “ _And_ Harry! My if I had known you two were going to visit I would’ve gotten dressed.” She smiled brightly, but when neither of the boys reciprocated, she knew something was wrong. “What is it boys?”

“Is dad here?”

“He left about twenty minutes ago. He had a meeting.”

“Are you going to work?”

She let out a short chuckle. “Well I had planned on it.” Her smile faded. “Boys what’s the matter? I can tell something is wrong.”

“Mrs. Malfoy, we should probably go into the living room.” Harry spoke up.

She didn’t correct him, merely followed them into the living room. Harry sat beside Draco on the sectional, taking his hand as he did, and Narcissa chose her spot a few seats away so she could look at them both.

“Boys you’re scaring me. Is one of you sick?”

“No mom, it’s not that.” Draco let out a deep breath. 

“It’s okay.’ Harry whispered. He was on the verge of telling Narcissa himself, but he kept quiet. This was Draco’s task.

“Draco,” Narcissa put a firm hand on her son’s knee. “Whatever it is you can tell me.”

Draco nodded in agreement and opened his mouth. “Do you remember Tom?”

She seemed to have to think for a brief moment. “Yes. Ex-boyfriend of yours right?”

Draco nodded again. “He came by our- Harry’s apartment this morning.” Draco corrected himself. “He was looking for me.”

“Alright.”

Draco sighed. “He um… he used to beat me mom.” Draco finally let out. The words seemed to hang in the air for a while, each of them digesting the truth that had finally been spilled. “I didn’t tell you or dad because I was scared of what he might do.” 

Narcissa looked dumbstruck, her mouth was open, her eyes on Draco, but not seeming to focus. “He beat you?” Her voice was calm, which to Harry, seemed more frightening than if she’d leapt off the couch and threatened to kill Tom herself. 

Draco nodded.

“Tell me everything.”

And so he did. Draco told Narcissa everything he’d told Harry. The rape, the beatings, the drug use, Tom’s eventual arrest. Everything had been laid out on the table for Narcissa to hear. When he was done, Draco was shaking, he’d taken back his hand from Harry, and his knees were bouncing too much for Narcissa to comfort. The room stayed silent, not a sound aside from their breathing. 

“And now he’s come back?” Narcissa finally asked.

“He came by my place this morning. Thankfully Draco was there with me.” Harry answered. 

“Did you talk to him?”

“Yeah. I told him that the apartment hadn’t been lived in, that I didn’t know Draco.”

“Good thinking. Did you two have time to pack bags?”

They both nodded in agreement. 

“Good, you can use Draco’s old room while we try to figure this out.” 

“What do you think we should do?” Draco asked.

“Well, I’m not exactly sure. Can’t say I’ve had to handle this kind of thing before.” She chuckled nervously. “I’m going to call your father, see if he can come home after the meeting today.” She took a breath. “I think our first step should be a restraining order. Did you ever fill one of those out?”

“No. I was scared, I didn’t know how public it’d be.”

“We’ll need to do that. Was he ever formally charged with possession, that could help you.”

“I don’t think so. I’m pretty sure his dad is a high profile lawyer. I think he struck a deal with the judge. It was never in the news.”

“Shit.” Narcissa hissed under her breath. She sighed. “I think you might have to leave town for a few days then.”

“What?” Draco exclaimed, and both the boys looked at her.

“Just until we know he can’t see you again. We can get a temporary form filled out that’ll keep him away for about 15 days, but an actual hearing might not take place for three weeks.”

“She’s right Draco.” Harry said. Draco turned to him surprised. “We can… we can go back to my parents. He won’t even think to look for you there.”

“At least until we get this all sorted out. It’s best to go where he can’t find you.”

Draco sat still for a while before nodding. “Okay.”

“Do you think he knows this address?” Harry asked Narcissa.

“Well it’s no secret that we live here. And it probably doesn’t help that we were featured in _Home and Garden_ last month. It doesn’t matter though, I can make up something.”

They were all quiet again. 

“It’ll be okay son. We’ll get through this.” She placed a hand on Draco’s knee again, which had stopped shaking. 

“Thank you.”

“Come here.” They both stood up and Narcissa embraced her son, wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders and running her hands through his hair. “I’m so sorry.” Harry heard her whisper.

“I am too.” Draco replied. 

She pulled back, sniffling and wiping the corner of her eye. “You two go get settled while I call your father.” 

Harry stood up, but was stopped by Narcissa’s firm hand. She watched Draco take his bag and walk down the hall to his former bedroom, not knowing that Harry wasn’t behind him.

“Thank you, Harry. Thank you for looking out for him.” She whispered.

“What else was I supposed to do?”

“I’m sure he doesn’t expect you to stay. If you want to leave after all this, I wouldn’t blame you.” She echoed words that Harry had heard before.

“Narcissa. I’m not going to leave him.” Harry said firmly. “I’m not.”

She looked at him, her eyes watering. “Thank you.” She took back her hand. “Thank you.” She kissed his cheek and let him take his bag.

Harry walked down the hallway Draco had taken him down less than twelve hours ago. Even if he hadn’t seen Draco sitting on the bed through the open door, he would’ve remembered exactly where to go. He set his bag next to the door, closing it behind him, and took a seat next to Draco.

He rubbed Draco’s back, and the boy leaned over to rest his head on Harry’s shoulder. They sat like that until their door opened again, and Narcissa walked in. 

“I called your father. Told him he needed to come home. Do you two need anything?” 

Draco looked at Harry. “I think we’re good mom.”

“Okay. Let me know if that changed. I’m going to get a quick shower.”

“Okay.” Draco muttered. 

Narcissa left them alone, leaving the door cracked. Draco stood up and walked over to the glass door at the other side of the room, sliding it open and standing on the balcony. Harry watched him lean over the edge of the railing, looking out at the city ahead of him. 

“Part of me just wants to confront him. You know?” Draco said. It took Harry a few seconds to realize that he was expecting an answer. “That restraining order won’t do shit.”

“You think so?”

“He didn’t follow the law before, and I doubt rehab actually did anything for him.”

“He was all smiles when he met me.”

“That’s his game. He’s good at playing nice until he gets you where he wants you. The talent of most abusers.”

Harry stepped outside to stand beside his boyfriend, wrapping his arm around Draco’s waist. “We’ll get through this.”

Draco didn’t answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to give a short 'thank you' to all the people that stuck around for the story change. I was worried that taking more of a dark tone might make some readers abandon the project, but the response has been overwhelmingly positive, so thanks for that everyone!
> 
> Also, bit of news about other stories, since I haven't said a lot. I am doing a sequel to ['What to do After Your Divorce'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5454008). I feel like there's more to explore there, and people seem to like it, so I definitely want to continue it. But I'm going to wait until this story is over. I have just a handful of chapters left (no definite number, but it's getting there!). I have two series going at the moment, and I feel like that may be my limit, at least for now.
> 
> So once this is over, get ready for smutty, magical, Drarry drama!


	9. What Are We Going to Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry thinks of his next step, and whether it's safer to stay with Draco, or if he should leave.

Harry shuffled out of the shower. The warm water definitely wasn’t doing his sleep deprivation any favors . In fact he was sure there were a solid three minutes he’d actually fallen asleep standing up. He grabbed his last change of clothes from his bag in the closet and dressed quickly, careful not to wake up Draco.

For the last three days he’d been able to avoid going to work. He’d stacked up a long list of favors he owed Luna, but it was worth it to be able to watch Draco. But the time had finally come. Luna was probably already at the airport, going to see her parents. And unless Harry wanted to spend the next few weeks searching for another job, he had to go in today.

He walked out of the bedroom quietly, grabbing the spare set of keys Draco had given him. It’d been nearly a year since Harry had to drive something. Living in the city meant everything was either close enough to walk to, or a bus ride away. But Draco had insisted that Harry take his car, saying it wasn’t worth it to call a taxi all the way out here.

The car itself wasn’t that hard to control, though there were a few times he pressed the gas a little too hard and sped down the street before hitting the brakes quickly enough to lock his seat belt. Driving in the city was the real issue. The streets were packed tight with cars, and even though he’d left an hour early, he was still five minutes late to work. 

“Harry, you’re late.” Minerva said from behind the counter.

“Sorry. Traffic was terrible.”

“Traffic?” She wondered. “I thought you only lived a block away?” 

“I do, I was just staying at my boyfriend’s place.”

“Ah, understandable. Well just don’t make a habit out of it, okay?”

Harry felt the quip on his tongue. He wanted to ask just how did one make a habit out of traffic jams? But he kept his mouth shut; he was already walking on thin ice. 

“I promise.” Harry tied his hair up, setting the visor around his head and tying the apron around his back. “Anything I need to get started on?”

“The coffee cakes should be done by now. Can you check on them?”

Harry strolled to the kitchen, the smell of cinnamon and sugar wafting through the air. He could heard Dean in the back, taking something from the large freezer. He grabbed an oven mitt, pulling an entire rack of mini coffee cakes, still steaming in their miniature pans. The coffee cakes always went first, scooped up by the earliest of customers, and Harry couldn’t blame them. There wasn’t a whole lot that Minerva Mcgonagall made that wasn’t delicious. 

Setting the cakes to cool, Harry went further back into the kitchen to get everything they needed for the day. He refilled the syrup jars, milk containers, made sure the counters were clean. He hoped the day would be busy enough to keep him distracted.

He didn’t want to think of what he and Draco would have to do next. It was best for him to leave the city, Harry knew that. And Harry’s parents were the best option. Close but not too close, far away, but not too far away. Plus Tom would never think Draco would ever stay in such a small town. But Harry also knew he couldn’t go with Draco.

He had school, a job, friends, a life. And he couldn’t leave that behind, no matter how badly he wanted to go with Draco. Thankfully he’d understood that, and didn’t expect Harry to stay with him.

But would it stop there? From what Draco had told Harry, Tom was relentless. And Draco couldn’t hide with Harry’s parents forever. Harry shook the thoughts from his head and went back to work, taking the cakes from their pans and setting them in the large glass container at the front counter. 

“Harry?” Minerva looked at him, her grey eyes shining in the light. “You alright, you seem distracted.”

“I’m fine.”

“Now I know that’s a lie. I raised two children, and helped raise five grandchildren. I know what ‘I’m fine’ means.” She smirked. “I won’t poke or prod, but I’m here if you need me, okay?” She patted Harry’s shoulder.

“Thanks.”

“No problem. Now, go unlock those doors. I can see the line forming already.”

They were busy, but not busy enough to really distract Harry. Between reheating food and preparing teas and coffees, Harry’s mind wandered. Several times Minerva or Dean had to snap him out of a trance. And as if it were topping off an already bad day, a customer came up to contest their order and began yelling at Harry minutes before closing. Harry froze up, silent as the rest of the shop looked at them.

Thankfully Minerva came up quickly, ushering Harry to the back while she handled it. Harry made himself busy, wiping off the counters and putting the tall pile of used glasses in the dishwasher. 

“I’m sorry Minerva.” Harry muttered when he saw her standing there, her arms crossed. 

“Don’t be, he’s an ass. But that’s not what I’m worried about.” She stepped closer. “You’ve been off today. Worse than I’ve ever seen you before.”

“I’m fine.”

“Harry, I need you to be honest with me. You don’t come in for three days, and when you finally do you act like… this. I hate to say this, even thinking about it sounds like a threat. But whatever’s going on in your personal life is affecting your performance here, and I can’t have that.” She sighed. “But I’d much rather talk to you about it than make idle threats. Will you come to my office?”

Harry looked at Dean as he walked into the kitchen, stack of plates almost half his height. He shot Harry a sympathetic look as he set the stack down in the sink. 

“Okay.” Harry nodded.

They walked up to the second story, where Minerva’s apartment and office were. It was wonderfully decorated, with a large oak desk, widescreen computer, and bookshelves filled to capacity that made Harry jealous. She took a seat in front of Harry, as if she didn’t already look intimidating enough. 

They sat for a few moments in awkward silence before Minerva spoke.

“I want you to tell me what you’re comfortable telling me.”

“And what if I’m not comfortable telling you anything?” Harry asked. He hadn’t meant to be crass, but he was ready to go home, ready to get out of here.

“Harry, I’d appreciate if you didn’t use that tone with me. I like to think of myself as your friend, but first and foremost I’m your boss. You know how much I detest being nosy, but when your work is this affected by whatever’s going on, I need to know.”

“So you can fire me?”

“Well I hope it doesn’t come to that.”

Harry leaned forward in his chair. “I’m sorry Minerva, I’ve just had a lot on my mind recently.”

“Tell me something. Anything. Maybe we can talk this through.”

Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “You know Draco?”

“Your boyfriend? Yes. We haven’t actually been introduced but he seems like a nice boy.” She clasped her hands together and smiled, apparently happy that Harry was offering her _something_.

“He um…” Harry thought for a moment. “I’m actually not sure where to start.”

“It’s okay, take your time.”

“His ex is back in town, and he um…” Harry rubbed the back of his head. “He used to abuse Draco.”

“Oh my.” Minerva leaned back in her chair, putting her hands in her lap. “How bad is this man?”

“Pretty bad. Draco’s staying at his parents house, but it’s only a matter of time before he finds their address. We’re going to take him up to my parent’s house this weekend, let him stay there until this all blows over.”

“You think that it will?”

Harry didn’t answer, but his swift glance at the floor told Minerva he didn’t. 

“And you’re worried about what’s going to happen between you.”

Harry shrugged. “He can’t live with my parents forever. And unless this guy just decides to leave town on his own…”

“Just because Draco has to leave, doesn't mean your relationship has to end.”

“I couldn’t stand it. Not being able to be with him, hold his hand.”

“Have you ever considered going with him?”

“I don’t have the money for that. Besides, I can’t leave my parents or my friends.”

“Are you thinking of breaking up with Draco?”

“I don’t want to. But I can’t see how we can be together with all this between us.”

“Have you told him this?”

Harry shook his head. “No. He needs me.”

“This may sound harsh Harry, but sometimes you need to put your own mental and physical health first.”

“I know. But I can’t. He needs me, he doesn’t need to face this alone.”

“Your parents must be very proud of you.” Minerva smiled. “I won’t sugar coat this Harry. You’re in a predicament. This man sounds dangerous, and you need to be careful.”

“I know.”

“I think you need to get comfortable with the idea of letting Draco go. Either that or finding out a way to make a long distance relationship work. It’s going to be hard for you either way, but I can’t imagine how heartbreaking it’ll be for him.”

“Do you really think that’s the best way?”

“It may be, or it may not be. I can’t say I’ve ever found myself in either of your situations. I think you should talk with his parents though. Just the three of you. He is their son after all.”

“Thank you Minerva.”

She smiled. “Sorry I couldn’t help more, but I appreciate your honesty. Now, get home before Draco worries.”

Harry was still thinking about Minerva’s words on the drive home.

“Maybe we should just break up.” He whispered. 

He thought about it. An amicable separation. Get Draco somewhere safe, then call if off until they could reunite. If they even wanted to reunite…

Harry shook his head. What was he thinking? Of course they’d get back together. He pulled into the Malfoy’s driveway, put the car in park, and opened the gate to the balcony. They were all outside tonight. Lucius was making something on his grill, and Narcissa and Draco were sitting at the edge of the pool, their legs submerged.

“If you push me in I’m breaking up with you.” Draco teased. 

Harry paused for a second before forcing a laugh. 

“How was work Harry?” Narcissa asked standing up to greet him.

“Fine. Some jerk decided to yell at me for something before closing, but other than that we weren’t too busy.”

“That’s good. Lucius is cooking steaks, how do you like yours?”

“Well done.” Harry said loud enough so Lucius would hear.

“Will do! Should be ready in half an hour give or take.” He smiled, saluting Harry with a beer bottle.

“Would you like something to drink?”

“Sure.” Harry nodded, following Narcissa into the house. He wasn’t thirsty, but he knew an opportunity to be around either of Draco’s parents without him was rare.

“Do you often get yelled at where you work?”

“Not a lot, but you know how customers can be.”

Narcissa took a bottle of water from the refrigerator and handed it to Harry. “All too well. I worked in retail part time in high school. It was a nightmare.” They inched closer to the door.

“Narcissa.” Harry spouted.

“Yes?”

“I wanted to talk to you.”

“Alright. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, but I need to talk to you and Lucius tonight. Alone.”

“Draco?”

Harry nodded.

“Okay. I’ll tell Lucius and we’ll stay up tonight. Just come into the living room whenever Draco falls asleep.”

Harry nodded again and followed Narcissa back onto the deck.

“Jesus it’s cold.”

Draco laughed. “Put your feet in the pool. It’s heated.”

He took a seat beside Draco, taking off his shoes and rolling up his pants legs. “Ahhhh.” Harry sighed as his feet dove into the warm water. “So how was your day?” He asked after a few seconds.

“Fine. Didn’t get anything done, but that’s how my day usually goes.”

“You could get a hobby.” Harry remarked. 

“Please, I’m too attractive for hobbies.” They both laughed, entwining their hands with one another. 

The rest of the night seemed to pass in a haze. Draco and Harry migrated to the couch once dinner was done. Harry worked on school work and Draco flipped through channels on the television mindlessly. Close to midnight they decided to go to bed. Draco kissed his parents goodnight and followed Harry to their bedroom. 

“I love you Harry.” Draco said, closing his eyes.

“Love you too Draco.” Harry smiled, putting his glasses on the bedside table. He waited until Draco’s breaths grew light and even, a sure sign he was asleep. Harry climbed out of the bed quietly, redressing and putting his glasses back on.

Sure enough, like she’d promised, Narcissa sat on the couch in the living room, robe tied around her waist. Lucius walked in a few seconds later, coffee in one hand, phone in the other. Harry took a seat across from them.

“Narcissa said you wanted to talk about Draco.” Harry was grateful Lucius began. This was one conversation he wasn’t sure how to have.

Harry nodded in agreement. “I was wondering what you planned to do.”

“Well I meant to call your mother today, but all I got was her voicemail.” Narcissa replied.

“I meant… after that. I don’t want to sound rude or anything, but he can’t stay at my parents forever.”

“We knew that.” Narcissa sounded solemn. “There’s no way we could ask that of them.”

“Honestly, we aren’t sure what to do. It’s clear he can’t stay here. We don’t want him to, not with Tom roaming around.” Lucius looked at Narcissa, and then to Harry.

“It’s only a matter of time before he finds our address.” Narcissa added. “And we can’t expect him to just stay inside the rest of his life.”

“That’s what I was thinking.” Harry said.

“You agree then?” Narcissa asked.

Harry nodded. “I do. Do you guys have a vacation home or something?”

Lucius shook his head. “But that doesn’t matter. We’ll make arrangements for a place to stay.”

“I feel terrible discussing this without him.” Narcissa looked at the floor. 

“You should.” 

They all turned around to look at Draco standing in the doorway. He was fully dressed, his blonde hair still in a slight mess. 

“Draco.” Harry spoke up first.

“You want to send me away? Is that it? That’ll solve all our problems?”

“Draco, honey. Please.” Narcissa began.

Harry saw the keys in Draco’s hand.

“Draco, what are you going to do?” Harry asked, he stood up quickly, preparing to dive.

“I’m tired of running. I’m tired of that sick son of a bitch hovering over my life and messing up our relationship. He’s only been back a few days and look at what he’s done to us. I can’t even go back to my own goddamn apartment, and now you want to send me away?”

“What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to go end this.” Draco walked quickly, opening and shutting the glass door in one swift move. Harry, Narcissa, and Lucius all ran after him, but they were too late. When they made it to the gate they heard the ignition of the car.

And by the time they reached the end of the driveway, they saw Draco’s tail lights turning a corner.


	10. He's the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finds Tom...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to give everyone a fair warning. This chapter contains abuse, as well as mentions of rape. It's nothing harsh, and I don't go into detail, but just to be safe, I'm placing this warning here.

Draco knew where to look first. There was a club downtown, an old warehouse that’d been bought and converted into a nightclub. He’d spent too many nights with Tom there, drinking in excess, Tom pulling him to the dance floor and making Draco grind all over him. 

He shuddered at the memories resurfacing, his skin crawling, goosebumps forming on his arms. 

From the outside you never would’ve guessed the warehouse was anything but abandoned. There were no signs or lights on the outside, no parking lot, no line. Just the bouncer who only came outside for the occasional cigarette. The owner, whom Draco had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting once through Tom, had built a basement to house the actual club, along with the best sound proof walls money could buy.

Tom had once described it as a place ‘you didn’t know about it unless you did.’ When Draco argued that business method didn’t seem profitable, Tom had just laughed at Draco like he was stupid. 

Of course the practice actually did seem to work, in this one instance at least. Of course what club wouldn’t be busy at one o’clock in the morning on a Saturday. Draco pulled into one of the hidden corners people who actually drove to the club used, and slammed the door behind him.

“Draco? Holy shit, is that you?”

Draco didn’t recognize him at first, or maybe he just didn’t want to. Drew hadn’t changed a bit save for an extra wrinkle or two on his small forehead. His face was still marred by a few scars and a five o'clock shadow that Draco had never seen him without. 

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“Shit man, what’s it been, almost two whole years?”

Draco didn’t bother answering. “Tom here?”

“I’m not sure man, I think I saw him go in a few hours ago. Guess rehab didn’t do too much for him, huh?” Drew let out a laugh that seemed malicious and full of pity at the same time.

Draco had never been told that this was the place Tom went to get high, but he didn’t have to, it was just the most obvious conclusion. “Mind if I go in?”

“Sure. I thought you two broke up?” Drew knocked on the door twice, and then three times. A lock turned inside and the door slid open.

“We did, just need to tell him something.”

Drew stepped aside. The stairwell was a pure red, illuminated by the lights hanging on the walls, but Draco was sure he could’ve found his way around in complete darkness. The vibrations only began when he reached the last step, the pulsing of the music reverberating through the walls, the music muffled so heavily that you could mistake it for a heartbeat; until Draco slid the door open and the music met him at full volume.

The club itself had an interesting design. The entrance opened up onto a fire escape style balcony, with long spiral staircases that Draco was sure no fire marshal would ever approve of. The dance floor was situated in the middle, raised slightly higher than the rest of the floor, with a bar on the far side, and lounging areas everywhere else. Strobe lights flashed off and on, and four huge spotlights that hung from the ceiling illuminated the dance floor. The place smelled terrible, a mix of alcohol and pot.

Draco didn’t even have to bother looking around for Tom. If he was here, there was no doubt he’d be in the V.I.P. area. He drifted down one of the staircases, only taking every other step, and began moving to the open door beside the bar. Of course there was someone standing there, ready to let people in or reject them. This was wasn’t one Draco recognized, but he didn’t figure that’d be a problem.

“Name?” No doubt the man was shouting the question, but from the music it sounded like a whisper.

“Draco Malfoy, but I’m not on the list.”

The bouncer still scrolled down the tablet in his hand. Draco couldn’t escape the irony of the big MalTech logo on on the back of it. “Not on the list.

Draco rolled his eyes. “I know that, I just said that. I need to know if someone’s in there.”

“Sorry man.”

“Listen, just please. Tom Riddle, if he’s in there tell him Draco Malfoy is here to see him. He knows who I am.”

The man let out a sigh, and Draco could tell another ‘sorry man’ was on his lips when another bouncer walked out. Draco had never seen him before either, but he started whispering something to the original bouncer and Draco saw him nod.

“Okay,” The man said, before stepping aside.

“What did he say to you?” Draco asked.

“Just go in kid, before I kick you out.”

Draco muttered under his breath, which was sure to be lost in the music, and walked forward. The industrial look of the club was heavier in the V.I.P. area. Booths were separated by wire fences, topped with barbed wire. There wasn’t a single piece of solid wall that wasn’t covered in graffiti, and the only lights hung high off the walls, painting the room in a light purple. The sound proof walls were proving their usefulness, even from here the music was fading away, and once the door was firmly shut, it was nothing but an echo. 

Draco could already tell where Tom was going to be. He always preferred the booth furthest from the door, and made sure he could see every entrance from whatever seat he chose. 

And sure enough there he was. In a year he hadn’t changed a bit, the same dark hair cut neat, the same eyes that looked like a poisoned emerald, the tight shirt that expanded across his chest. What Draco hadn’t expected, was to see him coming up from the table, a rolled up dollar bill in his finger. Tom took a deep breath, rubbing his front teeth with his fingers and wrapping an arm around the body of another young blonde man who rested his head on Tom’s shoulders.

“Aren’t you going to say hello?” Tom asked after a few seconds. 

“Go fuck yourself.” Was all Draco could manage. On driver over he’d made a mental list of everything he wanted to say to Tom. Now that he was finally facing him, he couldn’t think of a single thing.

“My, my, such a dirty mouth.” He leaned back in his seat. “Of course I’m all too familiar with just what that mouth can do.” His smile was malicious. 

“Shut up.”

“You know, I’m actually glad you’re here, saves me the trouble of having to find a way into your parents house. ‘Breaking and entering’ wouldn’t look to good on my rap sheet.”

Draco froze. “You-”

“Know that you ran back to your parents house with your tail between your legs? Of course I do Draco. You forget, I know you better than anyone.” He reached around with his free hand and picked up a glass filled with an amber liquid.

“You do not.” Draco clenched his fist. 

“Please, you know you miss me. I doubt that new rent boy of yours can ever give you what I did.” He smiled turned wide, showing off a row of straight white teeth. “Surprised I know about him? What’s his name, Barney? Or is it Harry? I could never get a straight answer out of him.”

Draco nearly fell to the floor. “How do you-”

“Please, I’m not stupid Draco.” He took a sip from his glass. “I told you, I know you better-”

“Shut the fuck up!” Draco shouted. 

“No need for that language Draco.” He turned to the blonde. “Let me out babe.” The blonde let out a sigh and shuffled around the seats in the booth, letting Tom walk out behind him. “Why don’t we take this somewhere else?”

“Go fuck yourself.”

The slap came hard, leaving a crimson hand print against Draco’s pale skin. “What did I say about that language?”

Draco brought a hand to his cheek, waiting for the rest of the people around him to say something or stop Tom, but no one did. They kept their eyes firmly on their glasses, careful to avoid making contact with Draco. He stared at Tom, the look in his eyes too familiar, like a ghost. Draco could feel something inside him fading away, like it was dying. He couldn’t believe he’d been this stupid. To come here alone, what had he been thinking?

“Apologize.”

The other slap came when Draco remained silent. “I _said_ apologize.” 

“No.” Draco muttered under his breath. 

“Come here.” He embraced Draco, resting his chin atop Draco’s head while Draco kept his arms at his side. “Why don’t we head upstairs, and we can talk in private, huh? I think it's time we taught you some new manners.”

“No.”

“What did you say?”

“I said no. I came here to tell you to leave me and my family alone, and if you don’t I’m going to call the police.”

Tom’s laugh surprised Draco. Even though the sound of the music there was no mistaking it how it moved through the room, smooth like silk, but just as sharp as a knife. 

“I think we need to talk Draco. In private.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Then let me rephrase that.” Tom straightened. “We are going up to the office to talk. Now.”

“No. I want you to leave me alone.”

“And that’s what we’re going to go talk about Draco, you have my word.” He stuck on his hand, pale fingers outstretched, waiting for Draco.

A million different alarms went off in Draco’s head. He knew he was lying, he knew that he didn’t need to be alone with Tom. Here there were hundreds of witnesses to whatever Tom really wanted. 

But he took the hand anyway.

“That’s a good boy.” He smiled, and lead Draco back out to the club and to the bar. 

The bartender didn’t bat an eye as Tom and Draco slid behind the counter and walked through the door that lead into what would’ve been a kitchen area. Instead there were shelves full of extra bottles of liquor and beer, fruit for cocktails, and a single elevator door. 

Since the owner didn’t use the first floor of the warehouse he’d converted it into a personal office space. A space that usually went unused. Despite how clean it looked, Draco could see the fine layer of dust covering everything. 

“Take a seat.” He released Draco’s hand and motioned towards the plush couch that sat against the wall. Tom finished his drink in one quick swallow, setting the glass on the coffee table and leaned against the large wooden desk. 

“I missed you.” Tom finally said. 

Draco didn’t respond.

“What? You didn’t miss me?”

He sighed when Draco stayed silent.

“You know, the least you could do is look at me.”

Draco kept his eyes firm on the carpeted floor beneath him until he felt the sharp sting of Tom’s nails digging into his cheeks and pulling his face up.

“That’s better.” He let go, making sure Draco was staying where he’d left him. “I know it was a little sudden, me going to rehab and all, but it was the only deal my parents were able to work out.

“Not that it was terrible or anything. Have you seen the pictures of the rehab facilities in California. It was like a vacation. But I never forgot you Draco. I agreed to whatever my counselors said, participated in the idiotic group therapies, went through withdrawals, but I never forgot about you.”

Draco didn’t bother speaking.

“So what do I do when I’m finally released? Well, before I hop on the plane back here I find a dealer, not exactly a hard task in L.A. God, that first rush was amazing. It’s astonishing what kind of a high you get when you flush a year of sobriety down the toilet.” He laughed and crossed his arms.

“But when I finally got home, got settled back into my old apartment, the first thing I did was try and find you. Now of course I knew something was wrong. You weren’t answering my calls or texts, everything you left at my place was gone, and there was a nice little old lady living in your old apartment. So I thought to myself ‘Where did ol’ Draco head off too?’.

“Surely you wouldn’t leave me, not after everything we went through together? You wouldn’t leave behind what we had.”

“We didn’t have anything.” Draco finally said under his breath.

“What was that?”

“I said ‘we didn’t have anything’.” Draco repeated, raising his voice.

Tom scoffed. “Please, we had _everything_ sweet heart. I had you wrapped around my finger, and you loved every second of it.”

“I didn’t. I didn’t love you Tom, and I never will.” Draco stood up. “Those first few months were great, but then you changed.”

“Changed? Please.”

“You did, and then you hit me. And you kept hitting me. And you’d make me have sex with you every fucking night.”

“You loved it.”

“I hated it, and I hate you. You raped me Tom, you fucking raped me!” Draco could feel his voice wavering, his arms shaking. He closed his fists, trying to hold back tears.

Tom’s glass was in his hand in a split second, and shattering against the wall in another. Draco flinched, covering his eyes when he felt the shards of glass against his sleeves. “I did not fucking rape you.”

“Really? I didn’t want to have sex with you, but you made me do it anyway. What do you call that Tom? Sounds like rape to me!”

Tom let out a deep breath and turned to walk around the desk. “Look at what you make me do Draco.”

“I didn’t make you do shit.”

Tom laughed. “Let’s start over, okay? Forget all that and just let me finish.”

“Wh-”

“I said, let me finish.” He hissed these words through clenched teeth. He cleared his throat and continued. “As I was saying. You were nowhere to be found, so I email you, and that goes nowhere. Then I decide to take a peek through the city directory, get my hands on a few lease agreements, and there you are.”

“You found my lease agreements?”

“I’ve told you before Draco, I am a man of many talents. So, I get there, you aren’t home. I check your neighbors, that wonderful little slut of yours answers the door. It was almost funny how he thought he could get away with it. He’s a horrible liar, never looked me in the eyes, his fingers never went still.”

“I’ll be sure to tell him that when I see him.”

That made Tom chuckle. “Oh my dear, you’ll never get the chance, but I’m not done telling my story just yet.”

Draco swallowed hard. 

“But stop interrupting, it’s rude. As I was saying, I left after that, and paid someone to keep an eye on the building, not that I needed to mind you, but I always like a good chase. Of course that only lead me to one conclusion. I can’t possibly fathom why you thought going to your parents would be a good idea. They own the most profitable technologies company in America, fifth in the world. You honestly think it’s that hard to find their address?”

Draco balled up his fists, biting back the words on his tongue. 

“The best part? I don’t even have to do any work after that!” He chuckled. “I was wondering how I’d get in there. I had a feeling that little bitch Potter wouldn’t let you keep what happened a secret anymore. And I knew they’d send you _somewhere_. But then, there you are. You come to me. Way to cut out the middle man Draco, I really must commend you.” He gave a slow sarcastic clap.

“Which of course, brings me to our last point. And that’s picking up where we left off. I want you again Draco. There were other men in the rehab facility, even a nurse that just needed something warm to fuck after his girlfriend dumped him. But no one ever compared to you.” His voice turned from malicious to agreeable in an instant. He hopped off the desk and strode over to Draco. It was amazing how he could switch back and forth, a devil and an angel all in one. 

Draco flinched when Tom raised his hand, and was surprised when he felt Tom’s smooth skin rub against the still stinging skin. “Come back to me Draco. Dump that little whore you’ve found, leave this city. We can go wherever you want, no question.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Draco I-”

“No.” Draco pulled away from him.

“Draco, don’t do anything stupid.”

“No Tom, I want you to leave me alone. I’m tired of this, I’m tired of your games. I have someone I love, someone I want to be with for however long he’ll let me, and you’re ruining everything.”

“Ruining everything, Draco, I can hardly imagine-”

“Really? You haven’t done anything? That’s awfully funny coming from you. Do you know how often I wake up the middle of the night because I dreamed I was with you? How many times I’ve had to lock myself in the bathroom and cry just so no one else would hear me? You’ve fucked me up.”

“Draco, I can’t be held accountable for what your mind does.”

“Bullshit.”

“Tsk tsk, always back to the nasty language. I really didn’t want to have to do this Draco, but since you won’t come willingly, I supposed you’ve forced my hand.”

“See, that’s your issue right there. Someone doesn’t want to do what you tell them to do, so you think you can just make them do whatever you want. You know what, I was here to tell you off, but I’m done with you you fucking psychopath. If you ever come near me again I’ll call the police.”

Draco began walking to the door, his hand firm on the knob when Tom spoke up.

“Harry’s got a nice family.”

Those five words made Draco freeze. 

“What did you say?”

“I’ve done my research Draco. I know the in’s and out’s of your life now.” He was still standing in front of the couch, staring at the spot Draco had been sitting. “You think I won’t hurt them?” Slowly, he began to walk towards Draco. “If you don’t come with me, I’ll end you.”

“Go ahead, kill me.”

“You misunderstand. It’s not your life I’ll be taking, not first at least. I think I’ll start with Harry, or maybe his parents. Be a shame if something happened to that nice little cabin of theirs.”

“You wouldn’t-”

Tom stuck up a single finger. “Maybe a nice stay in the hospital would be nice for Harry, help him relax after all his school work. Or what about a drug bust? I’m sure his parents would be proud of their son, arrested for drug possession. Or maybe I’ll save that one for your parents. I’m quite confident their board and investors would absolutely love that.”

“You’re sick in the head.” Draco spat. 

“And yet you love me anyway.”

“Fuck you.”

“I hoping you will.” Tom purred. “Face it Draco, no matter how hard you try, or how far you run, you’re my pet now. Just like before. Now, let me see your phone.”

Draco’s mind raced. There was no way he could orchestrate everything he was threatening to do, right? But Tom was a dangerous man, if he could find out where Harry’s parents lived, it was stupid of Draco to assume he could hire someone to assault Harry, or leave drugs in his parent’s office, or any of the other insane ideas he hadn’t told Draco.

His hand moved to his pocket, and he took out his phone. 

“Unlock it.”

Draco keyed in the password.

“Now, hand it over.”

Draco obeyed. 

“Let’s see, text messages.” Tom scrolled through the phone while he muttered to himself. “Aw, you’ve named him ‘Harold’ in your phone, how adorable, is that what you call him when you’re fucking him?” He gave the phone back to Draco. “Now, tell him not to worry. Tell him you’re safe. Tell him you don’t want to see him or your parents again.”

“I’m not-”

“The choice is yours Draco. You can either do this, or we can arrange an accident for him. I wonder how well you’ll be able to fuck him in a fully body cast.”

Draco stared at the blinking cursor, and then back at Tom.

“Tick tock. I’d sing the Jeopardy theme song but I can’t seem to recall it. How does it go? Do-do-do-do… Hmmm, nevermind.”

Draco typed the message. _“I’m sorry Harry, I’m safer where I am. I want you and my parents to go back home, you’ll be safer there. I can’t ever see you again, and I can’t keep doing this. I’m sorry, but I can’t. Goodbye.”_

“How sweet.” Tom looked at the screen. “Now be a dear and hit send for me, will you?”

Draco’s thumb hovered over the button, and then the screen lit up with a picture of Harry, his name in bold over it.

“Answer it, tell him everything you just typed out.”

Draco pressed his thumb to the large green ‘accept’ button and put the phone to his ear. 

“Harry?”

“Draco?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouuu, cliffhanger, what will happen next???? I wouldn't be too worried... Of course, that's exactly what I'd tell you if you should be worried...


	11. Draco?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco wakes up in a bed that isn't his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The abuse in this chapter is a little more detailed, as are the mentions of rape. Again, nothing graphic, but just be warned.

Draco woke up in a bed that wasn’t his own, every inch of his skin burned like it was on fire. He opened his eyes slowly, blinded by the bright light hanging overhead, the faint sound of something beeping fading in and out. 

“Wha-” He tried to speak, but his mouth was impossibly dry. 

“Draco dear, don’t sit up.” The voice was his mother’s, that he knew for certain, but whatever was standing in front of him was just a blur. Draco turned his head into the pillow underneath him, his eyelids growing heavy as drowned. 

His dreams were haunted by Tom. That face, his mouth moving but no words came out, seeming to instead echo out of nowhere. 

_You shouldn’t have done that Draco._

_Now I’ll have to teach you a lesson._

_I imagine that little slut is on his way now, too bad he won’t get here in time._

Draco could remember saying something to Harry, but he didn’t know what. Then Tom came at him. After that there was nothing but him and Tom.

“Draco? Come on, you can’t be tired already?” Tom was unbuttoning his favorite white shirt.

“I just don’t feel well.”

“Pssh. Come on,” Tom walked over to the end of the bed, pulling at Draco’s feet. “I want to have a little fun.”

“No Tom, I’m tired.” Draco turned his head into the pillow, pulling his feet away from Tom.

“Please Draco, just for me?”

“Tom.” Draco finally sat up. “Please, I don’t feel like it.”

“Fine, you just sit back and let me do all the work, you don’t even need to be awake.”

“Tom, please.”

“It’s just for a little bit, look, take these.” Tom handed Draco two little blue pills.

“What are they?”

“They’re for erectile dysfunction, but really anyone can use them.”

“You want me to take drugs so I can fuck you?” Draco stared at Tom in disbelief.

“Just this once. All you have to do is lie still” Tom’s raised his voice, just low enough that the neighbors wouldn’t hear anything.

“No Tom, I’m tired and I just want to sleep, please.”

“I don’t see what the big deal is Draco, just take the fucking pills.”

Draco threw the pills across the room. “I. Don’t. Want. To.”

That was the first time Tom hit Draco. The slap came from nowhere, and they stared at one another in silence for what Draco thought could’ve been hours, though he knew it was probably only a few seconds. Draco didn’t want to believe it’d happened, he couldn’t, but the sting on his cheek was far too real.

“Take the fucking pills Draco.”

“Please Tom-”

Another slap. Tom picked the pills up and handed them back to Draco. “Take the fucking pills, or I’ll hit you again.”

Slowly, Draco accepted the pills and the two of them waited for them to take effect. Tom kissed Draco, moving down to Draco’s neck when his boyfriend didn’t reciprocate the kiss. 

Draco sat back on the bed as Tom used him, bouncing up and down, his hands firm on Draco’s chest, moving slowly to his neck before they wrapped around. When he was done Tom wrapped himself up beside Draco and fell asleep in an instant. Draco slid out of bed, quiet as he could manage and crawled into the bathroom. There were still two pink hand marks on his cheeks, dried semen where Tom had climaxed, light scratches where Tom had raked his fingernails down Draco’s body. He stared at his body before dry heaving in the toilet, turning on the shower to mask the sounds.

When he woke up in the morning, he was convinced it was all just a dream until Tom asked him. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?” He wrapped his arms around Draco’s stomach, kissing Draco’s neck.

“Not gonna answer?” Tom’s nails dug into his ribs.

“It was good.” Draco finally said, his voice monotone. 

“That’s what I thought. Get ready, we’re going out.”

“I thought you wanted to stay in today?”

“Well I changed my mind.” Tom stripped, leaving his underwear on the floor. “So get a shower and get dressed.”

Draco stood there in silence until Tom noticed. He let out a sigh and walked slowly towards him. “Hey, I’m sorry about last night, alright? I was tired and drunk, and I… I’m sorry.” He placed a hand on Draco’s cheek, and Draco couldn’t help but flinch.

“I really am sorry. Can you forgive me?”

_”Draco?_

It took a week for it to happen again, just when Draco thought that they’d managed to find some normalcy. They walked down the street, hands intertwined. Tom would dip a finger in the whipped cream of his hot chocolate and drip it onto Draco’s nose. They’d lay across one another, draped on the couch as they watched a movie. For a brief moment Draco could almost believe it’d never happened.

“Just take the pills like last time.”

Draco obeyed, knowing what would come if he didn’t. Just like before Draco walked quietly into the bathroom when Tom fell asleep, cleaning his stomach and throwing up whatever he’d eaten for dinner in the toilet. 

The next morning Tom didn’t say anything until he noticed how tired Draco looked. “You alright?”

Draco wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. But “I’m fine.” was all he could manage. 

“Still have your parents party tonight right?”

Draco nodded.

“Well I’m going to go find a new tie. It’s funny, in 24 years I’ve never needed a black tie.”

Draco forced a laugh. 

“I’ll see you in a bit.” He kissed Draco’s cheek and locked the door as he left. 

_”Please Draco.”_

“Harry?”

It was almost a year to the day when they started dating. Draco opened his eyes, and looked around the room. He sat up, noticing that Tom’s side of the bed was empty, and unlocked his phone. It was 5 in the morning and he still wasn’t home. 

He faked being sick, sticking his fingers down his throat until he vomited his dinner. The bruises on his face helped. The argument had been over a week ago, but the bruises were only now turning a sickly green, and the last thing Tom needed was people asking Draco where they’d come from.

He crawled out of the bed, checking the bathroom first, and then the living room. Tom was nowhere to be found, and Draco knew for certain he’d never be out this late. Draco crawled back into bed and woke up again just after noon.

Tom still wasn’t back. Part of Draco felt guilty for hoping he’d stay away. He called Tom, but the only response he got was from an automated voice saying the subscriber he was trying to reach was no longer available. He would’ve tried Tom’s other friends, but he didn’t have any of their numbers. After a day, Draco thought about calling the police, but with the bruises on his face it’d be clear to any officer what was happening in the apartment.

Later that night he got a call from Tom’s parents and he could feel his heart sink. There he was, lying in a hospital bed, his stomach pumped, breathing tube running through his nose, hand handcuffed to the bed railing. After he found out what’d happened, Draco was called into a separate room by a police officer and asked if he knew anything about Tom’s coke habit. When Draco explained he had no idea, the conversation shifted to the bruises.

“I was playing basketball.” He lied quickly, even surprising himself. “Someone ducked and... well.” He motioned to the marks, forcing a chuckle. 

Thankfully the Riddle’s were a big part of the city. Tom never explained in detail what they did, though Draco thought he’d heard his mom say something about meetings with the mayor once, but he wasn’t sure. Either way, it’d been enough to buy the silence of the police force, hospital staff, media, and judges. They’d somehow managed to avoid a jail sentence and instead Tom was taken into court-ordered rehab across the country. 

Tom and Draco said their goodbyes, and Tom promised he’d be back. But Draco knew his opportunity had come and he took it. He packed up whatever he left in Tom’s apartment, then went back to his own home and began looking into other properties. When the last two months on his lease were up he moved into his new apartment on the other side of the city. His parents only brought up Tom once after that, sparing Draco’s feelings after he told them they’d had a huge fight and there was no repairing the relationship.

The next man Draco slept with after that was a college student he met in a coffee shop. He made it clear to Draco that it was a one time thing. Despite the boy’s looks, brown skin, even darker warm eyes, he couldn’t escape the feeling that it was Tom underneath him. The boy didn’t say a word when Draco failed to climax, he just redressed and left the apartment.

After that it was two months before Draco tried again. He used an app he’d been told about called ‘Grindr’, so it’d be clear to anyone that he hooked up with that it was just that, a hook up. He met with a string of men, each of them as far from Tom as he could imagine, and each time he couldn’t see anyone but Tom underneath him. More often than not, he’d reach his own climax and then redress, storming out of the apartment or asking the other man to get out quickly and then lock himself in the bathroom.

_”Draco… honey?”_

He tried therapy, three different doctors. But when it came time to explain what the problem was, he couldn’t talk. He looked online, desperate for anything that could help him, but everything traced back to seeing a doctor of some kind, and he couldn’t handle that.

Ten months after Tom left, Draco found a hookup. This time Draco found someone like him, petite, tall, blonde, but it still wasn’t working. He could fake all the ‘ooh’s’ and ‘ahh’s’ he liked, but after 3 hours Draco had yet to climax. And worst of all, his neighbor started banging on the wall halfway through. That morning he found a note.

_‘How about a little warning next time you two :) - The Guy Who Didn’t Get Any Sleep Last Night’_

Draco balled up the note and threw it away, thinking nothing of it. A few hours later he heard a key slide into his door and saw the doorknob jiggling back and forth. The boy was handsome, light brown skin, glasses that were falling off a sharp nose, and loose curly hair that fell to his shoulders. 

“What are you doing in my apartment?” The boy asked.

“What are you drunk? This is my apartment.” Draco rolled his eyes and leaned against the door frame. He shouldn’t have been thinking it, but there was something cute about the boy, innocent in fact. 

“Oh sorry.”

Draco nodded and started to close the door before he heard, “Wait, no I’m not.”

“What?”

“I’m not sorry. You and your boyfriend kept me up all last night with your fucking!” Harry was a little louder than he meant to be, but he didn’t care. “I didn’t get any sleep, and then I almost failed one of my finals.”

“Hey, I have a right to have sex and enjoy myself. Maybe you should get some earplugs.”

“Maybe you should move your bed somewhere else.”

“Just did asswipe. I was going to switch it back since the sun shines on it in the morning now, but since you seem to have a problem with where it is, I think I’ll leave it there.”

“You are such an arse. You kept me up all night!”

“Well you kept me from having a nice night with all your banging and shouting.”

“Oh, all my banging! My shouting? Jesus, how much Viagra did you two take last night? Who fucks for eight hours straight.”

“It's called knowing how to actually have sex for your information. I’m sure you’re just a one pump chump.” The last thing Draco would admit was that he hadn’t actually came, especially not to this brat. 

“Shut up.” Harry said.

“Make me.” Draco spat.

And then the boy’s lips were on his own. There was nothing different about the boy, nothing different from the most of the other men Draco had sought out in the last year. But he _was_ different. Different in someway that Draco could never place his finger on. 

But whatever Harry was to Draco, it was the opposite of Tom. Harry was… hard to put into words. And for some strange reason, he wanted Harry to stay. He wanted to hold his hand, to kiss him, to dance with him, and spend every free moment he could with Harry. And then Draco had drug him into this mess. Sure Tom wanted Draco, but what would he do now that Draco had left again? 

Draco tried to open his eyes again, but his eyelids felt impossibly heavy. His left eye stayed shut, and he was just barely able to squint through his right.

He let out a moan as he turned his head, the grey blurs begging to take shape. “Mom?”

“Draco, honey.” She came in close.

“Wha- What happened?”

“We were actually hoping you could tell us that.” There was a voice Draco didn’t recognize. It was soft, but rough around the edges.

“I… I was with Tom. And he…” Draco couldn’t think. He licked his lips, his mouth drier than he could ever remember. 

“Here honey.” His mother handed him a large cup with the logo of the hospital printed on the side. Draco swallowed several gulps of the ice cold water before he began to choke. “Take it slow.” His mother cooed, rubbing his hair back as he tried to catch his breath.

“Mr. Malfoy, do you remember anything from your encounter with Mr. Riddle?” It was the other voice again, his doctor, Draco guessed, she was still just a blur. 

“I… I’m not sure…”

Draco could hear the scrawling of a pen.

“Short-term memory loss can be common in patients with severe head trauma.”

_Did she say_ severe _head trauma?_ Draco wondered. 

“Mr and Mrs. Malfoy, may I speak with you in the hallway?” The doctor asked. He felt his mother brush his hair back one final time before he heard the click of her shoes on the tile floor. For just a second, the room felt empty, the constant beep of the heart monitor. And then Harry spoke.

“Where does it hurt.” He could feel Harry’s hand rest on his own, his palm sweaty. 

“It’s be easier for me to tell you what doesn’t hurt.” Draco tried to laugh, but anytime he tried to move pain seemed to shoot through every inch of his body.

“Why did you go by yourself?”

Draco turned to face the direction he thought Harry’s voice was coming from. “I don’t know… I was stupid.”

“Well I can’t argue with that.” There was the scraping of chair legs against the floor, the sound of air escaping from the cushion as Harry took a seat. “I’m sorry.”

“Why?”

“If we hadn’t been talking about you, making decisions for you, then-”

Draco tried to wave his hand. “It was my own stupidity. I’m sorry.”

He heard Harry chuckle. “Well at least you can admit it, but still. We shouldn’t have been talking about you like that.”

Draco smiled. “Be honest, how bad is it?”

“Well, they’ve only been able to get a handful of x-rays. But so far it’s two broken ribs, your left arm is broken, slight concussion, one eye is swollen shut and the swelling in the other is just starting to go down. You might have to do a little physical therapy, but they expect you to recover. And apparently you got a few hits in on him too, they found his blood on your knuckles so they know for sure that it’s him.”

“But I’ve still got my good looks right?”

Harry didn’t laugh. “You don’t remember anything he did?”

Draco shook his head slowly. “He wanted me to text you something, saying I was going to leave with him. He threatened to hurt you and my parents if you didn’t. That’s when I got your phone call.”

“You told me where you were and then hung up. I called the cops and gave them the address. By the time we got there he was long gone and you were being wheeled into an ambulance.” 

“I don’t remember any of that.”

“Did you say he threatened me and your parents?”

Draco nodded. “He said if I didn’t go with him, he’d hurt you, arrange accidents or whatever that meant.”

“Do you think he’ll do it?”

“I dunno. I doubt he actually has the connections, and I can’t see his parents buying him out of assault charges. As long as we tell the police about the threats he made we should be fine.”

“Jesus.”

“He knows about your parents too. I don’t know how, and maybe it was just a bluff, but you need to call them, tell them to stay somewhere else.”

“They can go stay with my uncle’s, they’ll be alright.” Harry’s hand tightened around Draco’s. “Do you think we’ll be alright Draco?”

“I hope so Harry, I hope so. In the meantime you need to be careful.”

“I will, don’t worry.”

“I love you Harry.”

“I love you too Draco…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one actually took me awhile to think about. This fic is really serving as a learning experience for me because I really don't have everything planned out. I have a notebook full of ideas, and I know how this is going to end, but I never really know exactly what's going to happen; so I didn't really have a clue about where to take this next chapter of this story.
> 
> I liked how this one turned out, it gave me plenty of space to explore Tom more, since I really didn't feel like I'd developed him quite enough yet, and explore just what Harry means to Draco on a more personal level.
> 
> Hopefully you guys enjoyed this, I'm really proud of this story in a way, and this is probably the most detailed thing I've ever written. I'd also like to thank one of my really good friends for listening to my story-plotting issues and providing a lot of help, you're the best!


	12. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting too dangerous for Harry to stay with Draco, but what if he doesn't want to say goodbye?

When Draco’s medication forced him into a deep sleep, the first thing Harry did was call his mother. He tried to imagine exactly what he’d tell her, and how he could do it without scaring her half to death. 

“Harry?” 

“Mom?”

“Hi sweetheart, wasn’t expecting you to call. What’s up?”

“I um… I’m not exactly sure how to tell you this.”

“Okay… Just take a deep breath, alright? Is something wrong with you?”

Harry followed his mother’s instructions. “No.” He said after exhaling. 

“Draco then?”

“Yes.”

“Are you two alright?”

“No, he was attacked. He’s in the hospital.” 

“Oh Harry, what happened?”

“An ex-boyfriend of his, but that’s not really what I’m calling to tell you.”

“Okay, why are you calling then?”

“This ex of Draco’s. I know it sounds stupid or whatever, I’m having trouble believing this isn’t some nightmare. But this ex, he’s dangerous.”

“How dangerous is ‘dangerous’?”

“Draco mentioned that he might know where you and dad live, that he might… I dunno, do _something_.”

For half a second he thought she’d hung up on him, but she’d never do that to him.

“This sounds serious Harry.”

“It is mom. Draco doesn’t think Tom, his ex, can really do anything, but I… I don’t like the idea of him supposedly knowing where you and dad are.”

“It’s fine sweetheart. We’ll think of something. Maybe we can go stay with Remus and Sirius for awhile, I’m sure they’ll understand.” 

“Alright.”

“Good, so pack a bag and we’ll be at your place in a few hours-”

“Wait, mom. I’m not going with you.”

“Harold James Potter-”

“Mom, I have school, and work, and I have to stay here with Draco.”

“Harry, I love you and I love Draco, but no.”

“Mom-”

“If what you’re saying is true then this boy is going to be coming after you.”

“Mom, I’ll be fine.”

“Harry, you’re coming with me and your father. We can explain this situation to your teachers and Minerva once all this is over.”

“I’m not leaving Draco, he needs me to be here.”

“He has his parents honey, and I’m sure he’d agree with me.”

Harry sighed. “I’m sure he would too.”

“See?”

“Mom, I can’t. I just can’t. I can’t leave Draco by himself.”

“Harry.” She huffed. Harry could almost imagine her face. Eye closed, fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. “I swear you are your father’s son.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. But if anything happens to you, I’m coming back home and dragging you onto the next plane.”

“That’s fair.”

“Is Draco alright?”

“No, but they think he will be.”

“Christ… I don’t like this, and I want that on the record.”

“Noted.”

“Harry, I love you. Stay safe.”

“Love you too mom, I’ll call when I can.”

“Try every few days? Just for me?”

“I will, I promise.”

Harry ended the call and walked back over to Draco’s parents, still talking to Draco’s doctor, Dr. Pomfrey. She was an older woman, with a soft face and grey hair tied loosely so it draped to the back of her neck. “We’ll have to keep him here for several weeks, make sure his ribs heal correctly and the concussion doesn’t lead to any permanent damage.” She was saying. “He’ll also need to undergo a few weeks of physical therapy.”

“Will the physical therapy be necessary?” Lucius wondered.

“Concussions can be tricky, and without proper therapy he may not recover correctly. And with the broken ribs... “

“Do you think he’ll be safe here Doctor?” Narcissa asked.

“We’re trying to negotiate something with the police, right now they’re prepared to offer two officers for around the clock observation. I’m also asking my nurses to check in on him every hour.”

“Thank you.”

She nodded solemnly before walking off. 

“Did you talk to your parents Harry?”

Harry nodded, eyeing the phone still in his hand. “They’re going to stay with my uncles in London for awhile.” 

“You aren’t going with them?” Narcissa asked.

“I can’t leave Draco alone.”

“Sweetheart,” She placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “He won’t be alone, he’s got me and he’s got his father. I think it’s time you started worrying about your own safety.”

Harry smiled. “My mom said the same thing, I’m starting to feel stupid.”

“You aren’t stupid, you care about Draco, and I’ve never seen him happier than when he’s with you. But Tom’s dangerous, more dangerous than we thought, and if you ever got hurt, I don’t think Draco could ever forgive himself.”

Harry stared at the phone again. It’d be easy and Draco would understand. Wouldn’t he? When Draco first told him about Tom, he told Harry that he could leave the relationship guilt-free. 

“No.” Harry shook his head. “I can’t leave him, not with Tom still out there. Maybe if things get worse or something, but right now we _all_ need to be here.”

“Thank you Harry.” Lucius said under his breath.

“It’s no problem. I’m going to go back to my apartment, take a shower and change.”

“Alright, call us if anything goes wrong.”

“I will.” He hugged the two of them and took the elevator down to the ground floor. The hospital was only two blocks away from his apartment, but Harry still hailed a cab. The last eighteen hours were beginning to blur together, and he didn’t trust himself to make the walk back. Harry woke up a few seconds later, the cab driver’s hand on his shoulder as he jolted him back and forth.

“Wake up, we’re here.”

Harry dug the change out of his pocket and handed it to the driver. The man muttered something under his breath and sped off down the street. Harry trudged up the stairwell slowly, careful to watch where he stepped, his hands never leaving the railing. He slid his key into the lock, slamming the door behind him quickly and dropping the keys on the counter. 

He didn’t even notice he wasn’t alone until she cleared her throat.

“Shame what happened.”

Harry jumped, dropping his bag to the floor. The apartment was dark, the lights off and the curtains shut, but there was no mistaking the fact that there was someone who’d taken a seat at the end of Harry’s couch. She looked thin, with wild hair and a gaunt face, cigarette between her impossibly long fingers, filling the apartment with the sick scent of tobacco. 

“Who the fuck are you?”

“My goodness, seems like you and Draco have the same dirty mouth.” She chuckled, taking a drag off the cigarette. 

“Sorry if I’m not feeling courteous to a woman who broke into my apartment. Now get out before I call the police.” Harry pointed to the door.

She started laughing again. “My dear boy, I wasn’t expecting you to be so brave. I’m surprised you aren’t quivering in your boots.”

“I’m not wearing boots, and I’m not scared of you or Tom. The police know it was him, he’ll be found soon enough.”

“I don’t think I ever mentioned Tom.”

“Please, a strange woman breaks into my apartment the day after my boyfriend’s assaulted by his insane ex.”

“Oh yes, unfortunately things at the warehouse didn’t go quite as planned-”

“You mean Draco wouldn’t drop his entire life to run off with the man that raped him? Shocking.”

She stood up slowly, almost like she thought she was made of glass and could shatter at any moment, but no. It was clear to Harry that she was made of stronger stuff than that. Stranger stuff. The sound of her heels echoed through the apartment as she walked over to Harry. “I’d love to break you. Prod you, cut you, slice that beautiful dark skin of yours.” 

Harry stepped away when she tried to touch his cheek. “Get the fuck out of here.”

“You’re awfully strange, you know that? You won’t even abandoned the boy you love even though staying with him probably means you’ll die.” She ignored Harry, walking over to the window and pulling back the curtains. In the light she looked worse. Dark bags under her eyes, her hair was more tangled than curly, and her frame was too skinny. She looked as sick as her words. “If I were you I’d be halfway across the country by now. Draco’s led a dangerous life Harry, and it isn’t safe to be with him.”

“You say that like he chose to stay with Tom.”

“Didn’t he?”

“No, he didn’t.”

“If you were as smart as your mouth you’d leave town Harry, before things get worse.”

“I’ve already had that lecture twice today, I don’t need it from some psycho.”

“Tom wants to make sure there aren’t any unnecessary casualties. And things tend to get messy when I have to kill innocent people.”

Harry felt a shiver run down his spine. “Or he could just stop chasing and hurting Draco, I think I like that idea better.”

“Foolish boy, I’ve tried to tell him that but he’s obsessed with Draco, he won’t leave him be. When Tom wants something he gets it, there’s no other option.”

“He’s a sadistic fuck.”

“That’s true.”

“You sound like you don’t even like him.”

“Oh I don’t. He’s obsessive, strong willed, he has no compassion or remorse. He fights for what he wants, and he usually gets it.”

“So just stop. Tell the police what you know and this can end quickly.”

“Please.” She laughed. “I owe him, and I always repay my debts.”

“Been watching a lot of _Game of Thrones_ have we?”

“You know I could tell you the same thing. Isn’t it easier to just leave Draco behind, move away, forget this ever happened? It’d be much less work for us.”

“Fuck you.” Harry marched closer. “And you can tell your boss or whatever Tom is to you that he can go fuck himself. The police are going to find Tom, and he’ll rot in a cell for the rest of his life.”

The woman stood up, her sharp features glowing in the sunlight. “Shame all the pretty ones are dumb as dirt.” She muttered as she walked around Harry.

“I wouldn’t exactly call you ‘pretty’.”

He heard her chuckle and open the door, slamming it behind her. He waited a few seconds before breathing, his hands beginning to shake. 

Harry ran to his window, pressing it open and hoping the sickening smell would waft away. He could have vomited, the thought of that woman being in here, waiting for him for who knew how long. 

He didn’t waste anytime, throwing off his clothes and taking a quick shower, hair still wet as he repacked his bag, leaving the dirty clothes in the laundry basket. He bolted back to the hospital, the cool wind cutting into his face like a knife. The hospital staff eyed him suspiciously when he slipped through the sliding doors. Harry ignored him, catching his breath in the elevator.

The doors slid open and Harry was met with a police officer he recognized from the night before.. He nodded as Harry passed by and Harry gave him a short wave, jogging down the hallway. Lucius was pacing outside Draco’s door, his phone held firm to his ear. 

“Yes, I don’t know when we’ll be in again, just cancel everything for this month.” He stopped when he saw the look on Harry’s face. “I’ll have to call you back Ericka. Harry? Are you alright?” 

“No, are the police still here?”

“They’re questioning Draco now. Why? Did something happen?”

There were still two officers standing outside Draco’s hospital room, and another inside just like Lucius had said. 

“Harry? Are you alright, you look sick.” Narcissa kept her hand close to her mouth, her nails chewed away. 

“There was a woman in my apartment.”

Everyone turned, their faces painted with surprise. 

“She works for Tom, at least, I think she does.”

“Did she say anything to you?” The officer was old, short and stout with wispy brown hair fading to grey and a nametag that read ‘A. Moody’. 

“She wanted to know why I wouldn’t leave Draco. She said it’d be easier if I did and no one else would have to get hurt.”

“Did she say she worked with Riddle?”

Harry shook his head. “Not directly anyway, but she said she wanted me to leave. She said that ‘things get messy’ when she has to kill innocent people.”

If the room wasn’t silent before that moment, it was after. Harry tried to find Draco’s eyes, but they were focused on his bruised hands, his mouth a firm straight line. 

“What did she look like?” Moody said, forgetting to scratch Harry’s words on his notepad.

“Tall, pale, skinny, she almost didn’t look human.”

“Hair in a tangle? Bags under the eyes?”

Harry nodded, wondering where the officer was going with this. 

He let out a deep sigh. “Bellatrix LeStrange.”

“You know her?”

“She’s a bit of a tricky figure. We’ve tried to pin about a dozen assault charges on her, but she always has a concrete albi. It makes sense he’d hire her.”

“She said she owed him a favor.”

“Well, we’ve got two names now. Mr… eh…”

“Potter.”

“Mr. Potter, write down your address for me, we’ll have someone investigate the apartment. In the meantime I suggest you stay with Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. None of you need to go anywhere alone.”

“We understand.”

“Officer, can I talk to Harry alone?” Draco’s voice was still hoarse. 

“Well I still have a few questions to ask you and-”

“Please, just for a few minutes.”

Moody looked at the floor and sighed, putting his pen back in the pocket over his heart. 

“Just a few minutes.” Draco repeated to his mother and father. They nodded, and followed Moody out of the hospital room. Draco waited until he heard the click of the door shutting before he spoke again. “Harry, I think you need to go with your parents.”

“How did you-” Harry began, sure that he hadn’t told Draco about the phone call.

“Mom told me. Harry,” He reached for Harry’s hand. “Look at me. This was Tom taking it easy. He wouldn’t kill me, he couldn’t. But I can’t say the same for you.”

“Draco.”

“He’s a dangerous man Harry, and nothing’s going to stop him. I can’t believe I was stupid enough to think I could get him to leave me alone. I’ve only gotten you and mom and dad in more trouble.” Harry could tell that Draco was already on the verge of tears. “Harry, I can’t make my parents leave, and I know they never will. But please, for me. Just leave. Just go with your parents for a few months while this plays out.”

“I can’t. Draco, I’m not going to leave you. I have a job and I have school and-”

“Harry, please, just listen.” Draco took a deep breath. “I love you. I love you more than anyone I’ve ever known. When I ran away from Tom, I was scared, I was worried I’d never find anyone who wanted to be with me. And then you came along and-” His words drifted into the air. “I love you Harry Potter, so much.

“And that’s why I need you to leave. I can’t stand the thought of Tom hurting you, I can’t stand the idea of you laying in a hospital bed because of me. I can’t Harry. I know you want to stay, that you feel like you need to be here. But Harry, you’ll only get hurt if you stay. I have my parents, I have the police. I’ll be fine. It’ll just be for a few months.”

“What am I supposed to do about work or school?”

“Don’t worry. I’ll send you money. As for school, I can’t do much about that, but maybe we can work something out with your teachers. I’m sure they’ll understand.”

“I don’t want to leave Draco.” Now Harry was on the verge of tears. He stared down at the broken boy, his eyes swollen and his arm wrapped in a sling.

“I know you don’t Harry, but please. Do this for me.”

Harry closed his eyes and began to nod. 

“Thank you.” Draco smiled. “Can you call your parents?”

“Yeah,” Harry sniffed, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. “I can call my mom back.”

“It’ll be for the best…”

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: [I also have a tumblr now, so there's that!](http://absolutetrashking.tumblr.com/)


	13. London Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After agreeing to leave, Harry arrives in London

Harry couldn’t remember the last time he’d been to London, though there were things he could never forget no matter how hard he tried; things burned permanently into his memory. The constant gray skies, the rain, the London Eye, the weaving streets and tall apartments. 

It made him feel sick, but he wasn’t sure why.

The taxi bumped as they hit a pothole, the driver muttered something like an apology, and his mother’s thin voice said “It’s alright.” as the car slowed to a halt and and the driver shifted into park. 

“We’re here.” Though Harry figured the driver was just guessing. Every apartment on this row and the next looked the same. Two stories, brown brick, with bright white accents, and low black roofs. In fact the only way Harry was able to tell which was which was the surname ‘Lupin-Black’ written in gold letters on the mailbox.

“Thank you.” Harry’s father slipped the driver his fare plus a generous tip for navigating the disaster that was London City Airport. Harry was about to ask where his father had exchanged his American dollars, but he decided it wasn’t worth the conversation it might spark. 

They each crawled out, taking their bags from the trunk, Sirius and Remus already on their doorstep, watching them. Sirius had his shoulder length hair in a bun that was barely serving its purpose, and Remus was dressed in a sweater so stretched out that the sleeves nearly came down to his knees, which was impressive for his 6”4 figure. 

“Have a good flight?” Sirius asked.

‘We had to take a red-eye so no.” Lily remarked, her hair in a fashion similar to Sirius’. 

Remus took one of her bags from her, stepping aside to let the three of them file in. “Is that everything?” He asked.

Lily nodded. “Didn’t have time to pack much.”

No one was looking at Harry, and yet at the same time, it felt like everyone was. 

“We cleaned up the guest room for you. Sorry Harry, looks like you’ve got couch duty.” Sirius sipped from the pink mug in his hand that read ‘Seriously?’ in fancy white font.

“It’s okay.” Harry said quietly. 

“Come on, I’ll show you the room.” Sirius motioned up the steps and took the bag Remus had taken from Lily. “Remus, show Harry the living room.”

The interior of the apartment was nicely decorated, probably more to Remus’s credit that to Sirius's. Harry followed Remus to the room where the plush coffee-brown couch that would be his bed for the foreseeable future sat. The television was still on, mugs and plates evidence of the morning spent here. Harry left his suitcase near the recliner in the corner, taking in the room.

“How was the flight?” Remus asked.

“Fine.” Harry said in a low voice.

“You okay?”

“I’m fine.” Harry muttered, taking a seat on the couch.

“You want anything to eat? Maybe some coffee? I’m sure I’ve got some somewhere, I know how you feel about tea.” Remus let out a forced chuckle. 

Harry shook his head no. He loved his uncle, but there was nothing more he wanted right now than to just be alone. Instead Remus sat beside him, the legs of his pajama pants rising up to his ankles. “You know it was for the best right?”

“I’ve been hearing that a lot lately.” Harry wasn’t sure how much Remus and Sirius knew, but considering they weren’t curious about why the Potter entire household had shown up on their doorstep, Harry guessed they’d been told everything.

“That’s because it’s the truth. You would’ve gotten hurt eventually.”

“But instead I’m hurt right now.”

“Well that’s not exactly what I meant.”

“I know. Tom’s dangerous, it would’ve been stupid for me to stay.”

“Well I wouldn’t put it exactly like that. Every relationship has it’s rough patches, but I’ve seen enough of you two to know you’ll survive it.”

“Did you and Sirius ever have a rough patch?” Harry spoke the words before he could stop himself.

“Harry, you’ve met the man, he’s a walking rough patch.” Remus chuckled, but Harry could tell the laughter was forced. “There was this one time though, right after my diagnosis.” Harry watched Remus’ as he began to rub the palms of his hands on his knees. Talking about his illness wasn’t something Remus did often, and for good reason.

“I guess Sirius didn’t realize just how deadly it could be. And then I thought about all the times we’d been together without protection, I knew I’d never be able to live with myself if I’d infected him with the disease.”

“I had no idea.” Was all Harry could think to say.

Remus shrugged. “Those two weeks we were waiting to get the results back, I couldn’t even look at him, I didn’t want to think about what I might’ve done to him. I couldn’t even stand to sleep in the same bed.”

“But you didn’t know you were positive, before I mean, you couldn’t have.”

“I know, and when I look back on it now I can see how stupid I was being, but that’s what our anxieties do to us. Even if I knew it wasn’t my fault, It still would’ve been my fault, whether I meant it or not. I guess what I’m trying to say is…” Remus exhaled. “I know what it’s like. I might not know exactly, but I know how Draco is feeling right now. He’d love nothing more than to be close to you, but he can’t, not right now.

“He loves you Harry, and no matter what distance gets put between you two, I have no doubt you’ll come out together.”

“Thanks Remus.”

“No problem, now are you sure you don’t want something to eat? Sirius made too much bacon.”

“I’m fine.”

“Okay, I’ll let you get unpacked then.” Remus stood up, gathering the dishes and marched into the kitchen. 

Harry slipped his phone out of his pocket. He wasn’t sure of the specifics, but he did know that the device was practically useless here until they worked out something with their carrier or Harry got some special card, but it was still something to keep him grounded. He thought about slipping his laptop out to see if Draco was online anywhere, but then he remembered Draco was 5 hours behind him and no doubt asleep. So Harry stared at the television, searching for a distraction. Eventually he must’ve just fallen asleep, which wasn’t really a surprise. 

Their flight had left at 2 a.m. that morning. The last one until 5 p.m. the following day, unless they wanted to take several connecting flights through Hawaii, Japan, and parts of China. Harry had tried to sleep on the flight, but no matter how he tried to situate himself he couldn’t. Seven hours spent tossing and turning until eventually he gave up and watched the clouds pass by outside. 

“Harry?” He opened his eyes slowly. It was Sirius.

He wasn’t dressed in his pajamas anymore. Instead his hair had been washed and dried, with that slight curl to it, and he was dressed in a faded t-shirt with his leather jacket and tight black jeans. A look that Sirius had perfected over the years, but Harry still knew it took him at least two hours to look just the right amount of dishevelled. 

“What?” Harry went to push up his glasses by found they weren’t on his face. Instead Sirius handed them to him. 

“Lily grabbed em’. Didn’t want you to break them.”

“Thanks.” Harry’s terrible vision cleared in an instant. “How long was I asleep?”

“Oh just six hours give or take. It’s noon, figured you might want to grab a bite to eat?”

“Noon… shit.” Harry hadn’t been hungry when he lay down, but now he could feel the pain in his stomach growing slowly. He stood up, stretching, pushing up his glasses to rub the sleep from his eyes. “Where are we going?”

“There’s a place about two blocks over with amazing fish. Figured we’d go there?”

“This isn’t some ‘not so elaborate’ plot to get me alone so we can talk about Draco is it?”

Sirius sighed leaning with his back against the archway between the kitchen and living room. “I told your mother you were too smart for this kind of thing.”

“Well you can tell her I’m fine, Remus and I already talked.” Harry leaned back.

“I think I’ll let you tell her that.” Sirius’ hand rested on Harry’s shoulder. “Now come on.”

“Is anyone else going?”

“Remus doesn’t like fish, and your parents are passed out upstairs, so it’s just you and me.”

“Can you do me one favor then?”

“Anything.” Sirius rubbed the top of Harry’s head.

“Can we not talk about Draco?”

“Sure kid, get your coat.”

“I didn’t pack one.”

“You didn’t bring a coat… to London…” Sirius sighed again. “Guess we’ll be doing some shopping then too.” Sirius grabbed a hoodie and handed it to Harry. Given the way the sleeve dropped well past his wrists he guess it was Remus’. “Remus, we’re leaving!”

“Okay, be back before five please!” Remus shouted from the kitchen.

“No promises.” Sirius grinned and let Harry walk outside ahead of him. “Do you like fish? I forgot to ask.”

“It’s okay.”

“So what do you want to talk about?”

Harry shrugged. If he was being honest, he would’ve been content to just sit in the apartment all day. But he knew if he did that he’d just be obsessing. Watching his phone, waiting for his computer to tell him ‘Draco_M’ was online. “How’s the shop?”

“Great. We’re getting busier though. It’s hard to schedule appointments _and_ work on customers.”

“I thought Remus was helping you?”

“He took another job to make a little extra money. Besides, he’s never been a fan of needles.”

“Haven’t you given him like five tattoos?”

“Yeah, and you can’t imagine the amount of alcohol it took him to sit in that chair.”

“Why aren’t you at work today?”

“I always take Mondays and Tuesdays off. They aren’t really what you would call ‘busy tattoo’ days.” Sirius waited a beat. “Harry, would _you_ like to help me?”

“You _want_ me to work in my tattoo parlor?”

“Sure, I need an assistant, and this’ll keep me from having to put an ad out.”

Harry looked at the sidewalk. “I dunno Sirius.”

“Come on, you need something to distract you, and it’ll be easy. All you have to do is answer the phone and write down times and names! Making sure my appointments line up alright, cleaning up every now and then. Nothing too bad. And you’ll get to hang out with lil’ ol’ me all day!”

Harry couldn’t hide a grin. “Alright.”

“Okay. Consider yourself hired Mr. Potter. And don’t expect any special treatment just because you’re related to the boss.”

“Well technically we aren't related, so it can’t be nepotism.”

“Related in spirit my good man.” Sirius patted Harry on his back. “We can stop by before we eat, I’ll show you everything.”

If Harry hadn’t been with Sirius, he had no doubt he would’ve missed the tattoo shop. Cramped between a florist and a bakery, ‘Serious Ink’ was a small store that only boasted three rooms, one of which was an incredibly small bathroom.

“It was cheap, what can I say?” Sirius shrugged his shoulder when he saw Harry’s face.

The reception area was one tall desk, with a MacBook, calendar, and dozens of different forms, some filled out, others blank.

“Yeah, it’s a little messy. Usually those go here.” He opened a drawer filled with files. “But I get so busy sometimes I just forget. You can keep track of appointments with that, plus keep the Facebook and Twitter up to date.” He pointed to the laptop. “Remus also liked to write down the appointments on the calendar, just in case.”

“What does the back look like?”

“Why don’t you see for yourself?” Sirius pushed back the black curtain, letting Harry into his work space. It was bigger than the front, though only slightly, with a toolbox Harry presumed was full of needles and inks, a large leather chair, movable arm-rest, and large lamp. 

“Cool.”

“Yep.” Sirius smiled proudly. 

Harry ran a hand over the chair situated in the middle of the room. “Do they hurt?”

“Not really.” Sirius placed a hand on the desk chair he sat in while he worked, spinning it slowly. “My first one kinda did, but after that I got used to it. This one though-” He raised his shirt, showing off the phoenix on his rib cage. It was a vibrant mix of reds and yellows and oranges, with what even looked like a few blues thrown in. “This one was a bitch. All that’s color, not an inch of blank skin left. Plus it’s on the ribs. Never get a tattoo on your ribs.”

Harry couldn’t take his eyes off the bird. It was majestic. 

“So I start tomorrow?”

“If you want. In fact.” Sirius walked back up to the front, picking up the notebook that had been sitting beside it and unplugging the computer. “You can start tonight. These are all the appointments I’ve written down, mind putting all these in the system tonight? I usually just use a spreadsheet.”

“Sure.”

“Thanks. I’ve never really had an employee before. Are gummy worms an acceptable form of payment?”

“I don’t think so.” Harry chuckled.

“I suppose we’ll have to work that out then.” Sirius waved a hand. “We’ll talk it over tonight. In the meantime, I’m starving.” Sirius patted his thin stomach. “Come on, your treat.”

Three hours later the two men strolled back into the Black-Lupin home. 

“Wow, you’re actually back before five.” Remus looked genuinely surprised. “You two go shopping?” Remus eyed the bags in their hands.

“Harry didn’t think he’d need anything more than a few t-shirts and a single pair of jeans when he came to jolly ol’ London.” Sirius exaggerated his accent. “So we picked up a few extra things.”

“Where’d you get that computer?”

“Young Harry here is my newest employee. I hired him to keep track of my appointments.” Sirius answered before Harry could open his mouth.

“It’s about time you got someone to do that.” Remus sipped his tea and looked back at the magazine in his hand. 

“As I recall that was a certain someone’s responsibility, and then that certain someone went and got another job.” Sirius set his bags down and took a seat on the couch.

“Apologies dear, but working at a tattoo shop is dreadfully boring when you’re the one keeping track of appointments.” 

Harry sat down next to Sirius, opening the laptop and passing it to him when he was prompted for a password. 

“It’s ‘ILoveRemusLupin69.”

“Seriously?” Harry and Remus asked at the same time.

“That’s my middle name.” Sirius smirked triumphantly. 

Harry typed in the password, trying to ignore Sirius’s smug face when he was able to log in. “Are mom and dad still asleep?”

“Your dad is. Lily’s in the kitchen.” Remus answered. “Lils! Harry and Sirius are home!”

“In here!” Harry heard her shout from the kitchen, and then her footsteps.“Have fun with with the nerd?” She peeked around the corner.

“Yeah.”

“New computer? Or should I expect a call from the police later tonight?”

“Sirius hired me to keep track of his appointments.”

“Oh, well just don’t come home with a whole sleeve, alright? One at a time please.” She teased.

“I promise.” Harry stuck up one hand, he’d never imagined getting a tattoo before. Not that he disliked them, but there was never anything he saw and thought ‘yes, I would like this permanently etched onto my skin for an eternity’. 

He grabbed the notebook, though once he saw the first page he knew there was already a problem. “Sirius, what does this say?”

Sirius peered at the paper, his eyes squinting. “‘Tyler’, or maybe ‘Oliver’. I’m not sure.”

“And what is W.T.U.D.?”

“‘Wants Touch Ups Done’.” He answered like it was the simplest thing in the universe. They worked on the appointments for another hour. An hour of Harry having to ask Sirius to decipher his scribbled handwriting and asking about which acronyms meant what. 

“That’s ‘Wants Chest Done’. And that one stands for ‘Back Piece’.” 

“How do you remember all of this?”

“I just can.” Sirius shrugged.

“I’d say something witty, but he’s actually fairly good at keeping track of his own acronyms. Appointments are another thing entirely.”

“But you love me anyways.” Sirius grinned.

“Unfortunately.” Remus didn’t even bother looking up from his magazine. “Harry, do you want any coffee?”

“No thanks.”

“I’d like some tea. Two sugars and a dollop of milk darling.” 

“Firstly don’t ever say dollop again. Secondly I’m not your darling; and thirdly, you can get your own tea.”

“Fiiine.” Sirius stood up quickly, following Remus into the kitchen. “I just don’t understand why-”

Harry stopped listening after that. He stared at the spreadsheet in front of him. After so much work he was still only a quarter of the way through everything Sirius had written. He sighed, opening up another window. Harry wasn’t sure exactly what he was looking for, just anything besides rows upon rows of dates, names, and phone numbers.

He opened up the app store, downloading Skype quickly and plugging in his own username and password. There was only one notification, but it was from Hermione. She asked if he’d gotten to London safe and if he was doing okay. Harry typed a quick reply and hit ‘send’. He hovered over Draco’s name, opening up the messenger. 

‘Just thought I’d let you know we got here safe. I love you.’ 

Harry hit ‘send’ and closed the laptop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're coming back a little earlier than expected, but I finished the story sooner than I anticipated, so I figured why not celebrate. Things are also going to go a little differently when it comes to updated. I'm going to be uploading two chapters a week versus one, just so it doesn't mess with the tension of these last few chapters.
> 
> So, until the story is done (20 chapters total) I'll be posting on Mondays and Fridays around 7 p.m. EST. This one's just going up early today as a mini celebration. So... enjoy!


	14. Reconnect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's been waiting a week to hear back from Draco with no response...

Harry swore he could feel his heart skip a beat when he saw the small box pop up on the screen.

D_Malfoy is now Online!

For a week he hadn’t heard from Draco, not since he’d sent that last message, the only one in their conversation. It’d sat there, all alone, almost like it was mocking him.

“Hello?”

Harry shook himself out of the trance. Draco was finally online and he couldn’t even talk to him. “Yeah, sorry about that.”

“It’s alright.” She smiled. “So is the seventeenth free?” 

“Let me check.” Harry closed the notification box, but not before he could read most of the new message. “Sorry, they just let me have my computer ba...” He wanted nothing more than to force out the people waiting for him, but Harry doubted Sirius would appreciate that.

“The seventeenth. What time were you looking for?”

The woman shrugged. “I’m not really picky, what’s available?”

Harry checked over the filled in time slots. “We have one session available at two p.m. and then after that we won’t have another one open until six.”

“Give me six.”

“Alright that’ll be twenty for the deposit. Just sign this for me,” He pulled a form out of the desk drawer, “and print your name right here.”She signed, slid Harry the note that he then slipped into the small box hidden in another drawer. 

“Do you have a design ready, or did you want original work?”

“I have a design ready.” 

“Good,” Harry grabbed one of the business cards with the location, email address, and phone number of the shop. “Just send the design to this email address right here along with your name and we’ll put it with the paperwork.”

“Awesome, thanks.” She slid the card into one of the slots on the back of her phone case.

“Thank you, we’ll see you on the seventeenth.” Harry typed her name in the box along with her time, and then wrote her name quickly on the calendar underneath the computer. 

“Next.”

“Hey, I was wondering if Sirius could get me in tonight?” The man’s accent was thick and aggressively Irish. 

“Let me see.” 

There was another notification, Skype reminding him that he had unchecked messages. Harry ignored them again. “We have one tonight at seven.” The shop had been quieter than Harry expected for a Saturday evening. All three of the appointments Sirius had scheduled had cancelled, so now it was just walk-ins. “Joke’s on them, they can’t get their deposit back.” Sirius said. 

“Really, that’s lucky.”

“So you want that?”

“Sure.”

“Alright, the deposit is twenty dollars, and I’ll just have you sign this and print your name here.” Harry took out another of the forms.

“Dollars?” The man smiled.

“Sorry, pounds.” Harry tried his best to force a smile, but he had no doubt it looked like more of a grimace. He’d been trying to break himself of the habit quickly. Customers had been all too eager to call him out when he used the wrong term for something.

“Thanks.” Harry read the name on the paper. ‘Seamus Finnegan’ was written in messy scrawl. 

“Do you have the design ready? I can go ahead and give it to Sirius.”

“Uh yeah, hold on.” Seamus reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone. He fiddled with it a bit before showing Harry the screen. It was an ornate design, with a heart wearing a crown, and on either side of it were hands holding it gently.

“Oh cool. Where were you thinking about getting it?”

“Here. Over my heart.”

“And how big?”

“Maybe the size of my hand?”

“Just black ink? Or do you want some color?”

“Just black.”

Harry had spent a few hours trying to figure out Sirius’ prices, and he’d gotten pretty good at it over the week he’d been here. The design was simple, with minimal shading, and given the size it wouldn’t take Sirius more than two hours to have it done. “Alright, that should only sixty pounds. Just send the design to this email address,” Harry pulled out one of the business cards Sirius had at the desk. “And we should be ready for you at seven.”

“Great, thanks so much.” Seamus took the card. 

“Hey Seamus, back for more are we?” Sirius walked into the waiting room, his purple latex gloves stained with ink.

“I am, and I was just talking with your newest employee here.”

“Harry’s my nephew, but he’s just visiting for a few weeks so I wouldn’t bother trying to flirt with him.” Then Sirius began to whisper loudly. “It’ll probably just go over his head anyway.”

“Very funny.” Harry said through their laughter. 

“What time are you hoping for?”

“Seven.” Harry and Seamus said at the same time.

“Seven, okay.. I think we’re going to close to dinner, so if you have anything you need to do. Now might be the perfect time.”

“Alright, guess I’ll see you then.” Seamus gave a short wave and pulled his coat tight around his body as he stepped into the rain.

“See you then!” Sirius waved back and leaned against the desk. “I’m guessing no one’s waiting on me?”

“Well besides the appointment I just booked, no.”

“Alright, well I’m starving so I’m going to go grab some dinner. You want anything?”

Harry thought back to Draco’s message waiting for him. “No, I’m good.”

“Alright, I’ll be back soon, if anyone calls I’ll probably only have time for one or two walk-ins after Seamus..” Sirius moved the small clock on the ‘Sorry, We’re Closed. Will Be Back At-” sign and flipped it around. “See you in a bit.”

“See ya.” 

Harry waited until Sirius was out of sight and went to lock the door and unplug the laptop, taking it to Sirius’ work room. Draco was still online thankfully, so Harry typed out a quick message, and then deleted it.

What was he supposed to type? ‘Hi’ felt too casual, ‘it’s okay’ just sounded stupid. But what was he supposed to say now? “It’s good to hear from you.” Appeared on the screen before he could even register typing the letters.

Draco responded almost immediately. 

“Sorry if I worried you.”

“Just a little.” Harry typed. “Do you mind if we video chat? I want to see your face.”

“Since when does your webcam work?”

“Ha Ha,” Harry wasn’t sure if his sarcasm would come across text. “I’ve got some explaining to do, it’ll be easier with video chat, trust me.”

A second later the screen faded away, replaced by a grey icon that Draco hadn’t filled in with his own photo, and the option to accept or decline the call. When Harry hit accept, he saw the green light near the webcam light up, and there was Draco’s face.

He’d recovered a lot since Harry had seen him, though that could’ve just been the webcam. His once purple bruises looked liked they were gone, but Harry knew they’d probably only faded into sickly greens and yellows. 

“Hey.” Harry whispered.

Draco’s mouth spread into a grin. “Hey.”

“How are you feeling?”

“A little better, but still like shit.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Doctor Pomfrey's started me on physical therapy.”

“Having fun?”

“Loads. Other than that I’m spending hours in bed. Mom did bring me a new sketchpad and pencils, so I’ve been drawing a lot too, but let’s not talk about me.”

“What do you want to talk about then?”

“The socioeconomic climate of Russia, what do you think I want to talk about? Tell me about London.”

“No different from all the other times I’ve been here. Two guys and a girl have hit on me so far though, I think I’ll need you to come over here and defend my honor.”

“Really? See Harry, I told you you’ve got game.”

“Yeah, whatever. I got a job too. Sirius is letting me work in his tattoo parlor.”

“Tattoo shop? You know, I’d say I’m surprised, but I have met the man. Are you going to come back covered in tattoos?”

“No way, I don’t think I could deal with that much pain.”

“Shame, I think I might be developing a tattoo fetish.” Draco chuckled. 

“Shut up.”

“So the new computer?”

“I keep the appointments in check, so I’ve been using Sirius’ Macbook.”

“Oh nice.”

“Yeah, don’t tell your parents it’s Apple, I don’t want them mad at me.”

“Cross my heart, hope to die.” Draco drew a criss-cross over his heart.

“Stick a needle in your eye?”

“Now that I can’t promise.”

“Speaking of parents, how are they?”

“Good, they finally started going back to work, but only for a few hours a day, other than that they’re here, hovering around me, making sure my pillows are fluffed and I’m eating right. You wouldn’t believe the hospital food though. Mom couldn’t even look at what they brought me last night, she had to go get a pizza.”

“Could be worse I guess.”

“I guess.” 

“They… they haven’t got Tom yet have they? The police?”

Draco’s smile faltered. “No. They’re still looking for him, but they haven’t told me anything else.”

“I’m sorry Draco.”

“ _You’re_ sorry? I’m not the one who had to relocate across an ocean.”

“I know, but…”

“It’s fine Harry. They’ll get him, and you’ll be able to come back and we’ll be fine.”

“I know.”

Harry heard a door open, but it didn’t sound like the door to the shop. When Draco stared at someone off screen, he realized it’d come through the webcam.

“Hey mom.” 

“Hey honey, what’re you doing?”

“Talking to Harry.” Draco turned the screen quickly, disorienting Harry for a second. 

“Hey Mrs. Malfoy.” Harry waved.

“Harry, oh it’s so good to see you dear! How’s London?”

“Cloudy, grey, cold. The way it normally is.”

“Oh tell me about it. Lucius and I had a conference there about three years ago and it didn’t stop raining once all week.”

“That sounds about right.”

“Well as much as I hate to end this, Draco, Doctor Pomfrey says it’s time for your physical therapy.”

“Alright,” Draco turned the screen back around to face him. “I have to go.”

“I heard, good luck.”

“This should only take about an hour, you wanna talk after?”

“Sirius won’t close his shop until ten, what’s that for you? Five? Can you message me then?”

“Sure, love you.”

Harry grinned. “Love you too.”

The call ended, and for a split second, Harry could only see his reflection in the monitor, and then the normal menu appeared, the once green circle beside Draco’s username now grey. Harry sighed, closing the laptop, he hadn’t even heard the door open.

“What’re you doing back here?” Sirius placed the bag of food on the counter. Whatever it was it smelled delicious, and Harry instantly regretted not going with Sirius.

“I was talking to Draco.”

“Oh. Misusing company property are we?” Sirius took out a styrofoam container and a pair of chopsticks, breaking them apart and rubbing them together as he sat in the leather chair.

“Says the guy eating chinese food in the same chair he tattoos people in.”

“He doing okay?”

“Still recovering. He had to go to physical therapy.”

Sirius was silent for a moment. “I’m really sorry Harry.”

“I know. Everyone is.”

“No, I mean it. It sucks what you’re having to go through, it’s totally unfair.”

“Thanks Sirius.”

“If you ever need to talk to someone, I want you to come to me or Remus, alright?”

“Okay.”

Sirius grinned. “Good, now take some of this chicken, I’m not as hungry as I thought I was.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Just letting you guys know I have a tumblr again! I probably won't be using it a ton, but I'll probably be posting writing related things up there, along with some Drarry, so check it out if you'd like!](http://absolutetrashking.tumblr.com)


	15. Through a Screen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nightly conversation between Draco and Harry.

“So show me what you’ve been drawing.” Harry sat the computer down on the floor, pillows piled underneath him so he could lay on his stomach. They’d made this a habit quickly, nightly Skype sessions when Harry and Sirius had closed the shop and Draco was done with his physical therapy. 

“What? No way.”

“Why not?”

“Cause they suck.”

“They do not.” Harry grinned.

“They do.” Draco tried to mimic the smile. “I’m good at painting, not drawing.”

“How is that even possible Draco?” Harry slid his hands under his chin.

“It is, trust me.”

“Just show me something. Anything.”

He could hear Draco sigh as he pulled the sketch pad from the nightstand and began flipping through the pages. “This is the park downtown, I stole a friend’s Facebook picture as a reference.” Draco turned the sketch pad around and tried to center it in the webcam.

Harry had no doubt the quality of the webcam was hiding most of the detail, but he didn’t see where this was anywhere close to as bad as Draco had made it out to be. “You’ve got to be kidding me Draco.”

“What?”

“This is gorgeous.”

“No it’s not.” Draco turned the sketchpad to look at it. “Look, the shadings all wrong here.” He pointed to one of the trees, but Harry didn’t see an issue with it.

“Whatever Draco.” Harry couldn’t hold back his grin.

“I’m telling you, I’m much better with paint.”

“I’m guessing you don’t have many of those lying around to show me?”

“I do not, but I do have some pictures, I’ll email them to you.” Draco picked up his phone, and a few seconds later Harry heard the distinctive ‘ding’ that told him he had a new email. 

Harry clicked on the mail icon quickly. He recognized the first one, the one that Draco had shown him just before he’d met the Malfoy’s for the first time. The rest were brand new, at least to Harry. There was one of a night sky, a gorgeous blend of purples, greens, reds, and blues that captured the perfect colors, the white stars seeming to reflect off the canvas as natural as the actual sky.

There was a forest in the fall, so many vibrant oranges, reds, yellows, and browns. There was a close up a cardinal, and Harry swore he could’ve reached into the screen and felt the softness of the bird’s feathers. 

“Harry? You okay? Or did the computer freeze up?”

“Draco, these are gorgeous.”

“Really? You think so?”

“Of course.”

“I… thank you.”

“I mean really Draco, where did you learn to do this?”

“I took art classes in high school, but after that I just kinda taught myself I guess.”

“You’re kidding.”

Draco chuckled. “Nope.”

“They’re gorgeous.”

“You already said that.”

“Well it’s the truth.”

“Thanks.”

“Paint me something.” Harry closed the email window.

“Well I don’t exactly have my stuff with me.”

“Then draw me something.”

“What?”

Harry shrugged. “I dunno. I like snakes.”

“Really?” Draco grabbed a red pouch and unzipped it, pulling out several pencils.

“Yeah, they’re cool. I used to have a python when I was younger.”

‘You had a python?”

“Yeah, have we never discussed this?”

“No. Tell me about while I draw.” Draco’s hand moved in a flourish, making Harry wish he could be there to look over Draco’s shoulder. 

“We had to give him away when we moved.”

“I thought you moved to America when you were a baby?” 

“I did, but when I was about six or seven we moved back here for a year.”

“Why?”

“Remus got really sick, so mom and dad moved in to help Sirius out.”

“Oh, what happened?”

“He was diagnosed with HIV.”

Draco’s pencil stopped, his eyes focusing back on the webcam. “Oh, Harry I’m sorry.” 

“Thankfully it’s never gotten past the first stage, but the first few months after his diagnosis were really rough for the two of them, so mom and dad came back to help.”

“That was nice of them.”

Harry nodded along. “They’ve been really close since they were kids. After Sirius came out he left home, so he went to live with my dad until he graduated. His mom is kinda crazy, you’ve probably heard about her. Walburga Black?”

“ _She’s_ Sirius’ mom?” Draco began to move again, his pencil moving quickly over the pad of paper. 

Walburga Black was a well known government official who liked to spend her free time infringing on the rights of anyone who wasn’t a straight, white, cisgendered male. “After Sirius came out she got worse, if that was possible. She wouldn’t even let Sirius’ brother see him at all.”

“That’s terrible.”

“Yeah. Regulus is out of the house now though, so she’s all alone in her bigotry.”

Draco laughed, his eyes focused away from the camera. “So how is the tattoo shop?”

“‘S fine. A little boring.”

“Now that I can’t imagine.”

“You forget Draco, I am but a glorified secretary. I take calls and schedule appointments.”

“Do you have a nameplate?”

“I do not.”

“Then what’s the point?”

“I’m not sure, I might have to go to the union about that. I won’t rest until every secretary has a nameplate to call their own!”

Draco laughed and turned his sketchbook around. “How does this look?” 

The drawing was rough, but Harry could tell that Draco was nowhere near done. He’d drawn out the entire body in an S-shape, and Harry could barely see the scales forming on it’s body. “I love it. You’ll have to send me a copy.” Harry put his hand against his mouth and yawned.

“That might be a little hard, but I’ll see what I can do. What time is it there?”

“One I think,” Harry minimized the window to look at the clock. “One-twenty to be more specific.”

“Shouldn’t you be heading to bed young man?”

“I’m not tired.”

“Yeah right.”

“I really miss you Draco.”

That made Draco go silent. 

“I really, really do.”

“I miss you too Harry.”

“Your parents aren’t there are they?”

Draco shook his head. “They left to go get dinner. Why, where are yours?”

“They’re upstairs, asleep." Harry waited a beat. “I wish you could touch me. I liked the way your hands feel on me.”

“Harry, are you trying to have Skype sex with me?”

Harry grinned and shrugged. “We’re both alone.”

“And I’m in the hospital, I don’t think this is appropriate right now.”

“I know, I’m just teasing.”

“You’ll be able to come back soon.”

“I know.”

“And when you’re back, I’m locking us up in my apartment for a week, and we aren’t leaving until neither of us can walk straight.”

“Oh my, Mr. Malfoy.”

“It’s true. I’m going to feel every inch of your skin, lick and bite you until you’re begging for it, and then I’m going to fuck you harder than I ever have before.” Draco’s voice was low a low growl.

“You’re being a total hypocrite right now.”

“I know.” Draco grinned. “Are you hard?”

“Just a little.” Harry admitted. 

He saw Draco’s eyes drift around. “That easy huh?”

“With you? Yeah.”

His laugh was breathy. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Draco turned off the webcam and shut the laptop.


	16. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco dreams...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: This chapter contains blood, as well as abuse

For two weeks Draco’s life had been the same day on repeat. Two rounds of physical therapy a day, nearly inedible hospital food, and medicine that made him feel so terrible he couldn’t even be bothered to try and focus on a book or drawing. 

His one saving grace was the now nightly Skype sessions with Harry. It hadn’t been until he’d seen Harry again, until he’d been dragged away from the conversation early, that he realized just how much he missed him. Draco could stare at him all he wanted, but it was never enough, He wanted to run his hands through that mess of curls, he wanted to feel Harry’s soft skin, he wanted Harry desperately, and he couldn’t have him. Even seeing Harry touch himself hadn’t been enough, and since that night, they hadn’t been brave enough to try it again.

He sighed, relaxing back into his overstuffed pillow, which was difficult enough. He could never find the right angle, and anytime he found a remotely comfortable spot, it seemed to irritate his injuries. 

“Talk to Harry today?” His mother folded an extra set of clothes and put them in the dresser in the corner of the room.

Draco nodded, he’d been doodling aimlessly for close to an hour now. “We were, but he had to go to work.”

“He liking the job?”

“He says it’s a little boring, but it’s something to do.”

“Well, work wouldn’t really be work unless it was boring.”

“Where’s dad at?”

“There was a meeting with an investor. He’d already had to reschedule twice this month.”

“Oh.”

“Speaking of which, I need to go in for a few hours, sign some paperwork, will you be alright by yourself?”

“I think I can manage.” Draco tapped the eraser of the pencil on the paper. 

“Alright, you want me to bring something for dinner?”

“No, I’m still full from lunch.”

“Alright, well text me if you change your mind. Love you.” Narcissa leaned over the bed and kissed Draco’s cheek.

“Love you too.”

In the three weeks he’d been in the hospital, Draco had gotten very good at falling asleep quickly. Thanks in most part to the painkillers he was being given on a daily basis. 

He dreamed of his apartment.

No, it wasn’t _his_. It was Tom’s. 

The tiled floors of the kitchen, the living room with the couch suck an ugly and tacky color that Draco could only adore it. There were still pictures of them hanging, the three months they’d spent together before Tom showed Draco who he really was, the first three months where Draco was blissfully ignorant of the monster that slept beside him at night.

Most of them were from their trip to New York, Draco held a hand over the cool frames. There was one of them he’d always loved. A selfie of them kissing on top of the Empire State Building, Draco’s hair a complete mess from the wind. But at the time he didn’t care, he couldn’t. He was with Tom and that was all that mattered. 

The frame began to crack at the center, right at the spot where his and Tom’s lips met, spreading out like a sick spider web. Draco watched the other photos do the same. He turned to run, but suddenly the apartment wasn’t an apartment anymore.

It was the club. The Warehouse. The place Tom had taken him so many times. The place he’d tried to find Tom, to get him to stop this. The place he’d fucked up the most.

It was empty. The music off, the flood light painting the room in a sick too bright light. And there was Tom, dressed like her normally would be. Tight black shirt, sleeves stretched around his knuckles, even tighter black jeans. The strangest part were the red hi-top shoes. Tom always dressed in black when he went out, only throwing in various shades of gray or white when he felt like it. Red was totally unlike him.

And then Draco had to look again. 

The shoes weren’t red, they were covered in blood. 

“Please.” 

The voice wasn’t Tom’s. He was still standing there, his eyes unfocused but clearly on Draco, his mouth in an unwavering straight line. 

“Please.” The voice repeated. It was familiar, but quiet, distant even. 

Then Tom kicked the empty air in front of him. Only it wasn’t empty now. Harry lay there, turned over on his side,the corner of his mouth painted red, his hair matted by either sweat or blood. “Please stop.” He begged, his voice polluted with pain and tears.“Please.”

Tom didn’t speak, his face still void of any emotion as he kicked again and again. Each time Harry cried in agony, more blood spilling from his mouth. Draco tried to move, his hands outstretched in front of him. But no matter how hard he tried his legs refused to move.

He could only watch Tom push Harry over onto his back, the thin knife sliding from his back pocket. He knew that blade all too well. Tom had never actually been brave enough to use it on Draco, but he’d threatened him with it under the guise of foreplay. 

Tom straddled Harry, his legs pinning down Harry’s arms. From here he looked worse. One eye swollen shut, deep purple bruises already forming on his cheeks. Draco tried to scream, but no noise came out, he wanted to cry but his eyes stayed dry. 

The blade touched Harry’s skin, and Harry screamed louder than ever before. Tom tried to keep his hand steady, but Harry kept moving, struggling against the attack. He screamed again, his head rearing back, his eyes baring into Draco’s. 

“Draco! Help me! Please!”

And there was his mother. “Draco?”

“Mom! Harry!” He wanted to scream, but his mouth wouldn’t open.

“Draco, don’t just stand there! Please! Help me!!!” His voice cracked. “Please!”

“Draco please!” His mother echoed. She was gone now, her voice still lingering in his ears.

“He won’t help you Harold. He’ll just send you away. He’ll make you run, but don’t you worry that pretty little head, I’ll find you. I’ll find you.” Tom’s voice wasn’t his own. It was darker, closer to a growl than anything else.

From here he could see the jagged cuts on Harry’s forehead, blood flowing through them and into his hair. Tom wiped away the blood with his sleeve, showing Draco Harry’s new scars. They were random and ugly, starting from his hairline and reaching all the way down to his eyebrows. 

His empty stomach lurched. “Wake up.” Draco tried to say. “Please.”

“You didn’t help me Draco.” All the fear in Harry’s voice was gone, replaced by a monotone he’d never heard before. “You left me with him. Look at what he did.”

Tom was gone, allowing Harry to finally stand slowly, his breath even now. “You didn’t help me.”

The words were on the tip of Draco’s tongue, but his mouth refused to open. Refused to for the ‘I’ or the ‘sorry’.

“You left me alone with him, and looked what happened.” Harry’s face was inches from Draco’s now. He could see every puncture on his skin, the dark bruises, the swelling of his eye. 

_It’s just a dream._ Draco thought. _This is just a nightmare, and I’m going to wake up, and Harry will be safe with his parents._ Draco closed his eyes, the only part of his body that would obey him.

When he opened them he was alone again. Still in the empty room, the blood splatters still decorating the floor. But neither Harry or Tom were anywhere to be seen. 

“It’s just a dream.” His lips formed the words softly. “It’s just a dream.” He closed his eyes again, and a jolt woke him. 

“Draco, honey.”

It was his mother, her hands gripped tight on his shoulders, her hair falling in her face, eyes welling with tears. “Draco?”

“Mom?”

Sleep paralysis. That was what Doctor Pomphrey told him and his parents. “Specifically Hypnopompic Sleep Paralysis. Possibly a side effect of the trauma, but it can also be attributed to a lack of sleep due to stress or even mental disorder. Do you remember anything about how you felt Draco?”

“I… I knew I was dreaming… but I… I don’t know… I told myself to wake up...” He looked outside the window at the illuminated city painting the night sky in its glow. How long had he been asleep? “But I couldn’t…”

“Hmmm. Odd, but not unheard of. Do you remember what the dream was about?”

“Tom…” He said slowly, his mouth dry beyond belief. “And Harry.”

“I’d figure as much.” She thought for a moment. 

“What can we do doctor?”

“Well despite it being as scary as it is it’s not life threatening, and is fairly common in young adults. If it happens again I can suggest a psychologist who might be able to help.”

“Psychologist?” Draco muttered.

“One of the potential triggers of sleep paralysis is undiagnosed mental illness, and with everything that’s happened to you, it honestly wouldn’t surprise me if you’d developed some form of PTSD or depression.”

Narcissa covered her mouth.

“Doctor Pomphrey, can you contact a psychologist please?” Lucius spoke for the first time. 

Doctor Pomfrey nodded. “There’s something else.” She looked down at the floor, her hands clasped together. 

“One of my nurses just informed me that Riddle was seen on the grounds of the hospital.”

Draco felt like his heart might stop.

“I’ll get Officer Moody, he can explain it better than I could.” She stepped out of the room, bringing in Moody a minute later.

“Doctor Pomfrey said that you’d seen Tom here?” Narcissa wasn’t going to bother hiding the cold of her voice. 

“Yes ma’am, security camera footage shows him walking onto the grounds, staring into Draco’s window for about ten minutes, and then walking away.”

_”He was outside my son’s window?”_

“That seems to be the case, yes ma’am.” Moody wouldn’t meet Narcissa’s eyes.

“And what exactly do you plan to do about this Moody?”

“Mom-” He wanted to tell her to stop, but the idea of Tom knowing what hospital he was at, what room he might be in...

“Well ma’am, he can’t reach your son. We’ve got officers and nurses posted around here twenty-four seven.”

“Doctor Pomfrey, is there any chance Draco can be moved?”

“I’m already working on it Mrs. Malfoy, we’re trying to find a free room now.”

“Thank you, and Moody, if that prick lays one finger on my son while he’s under your protection, I’ll have your ass on a plate if it’s the last thing I do.”

Draco could never have imaged those words leaving his mother’s mouth, let alone her even thinking them. What was even harder to imagine was a man like Moody, scruffy, rough around the edges, an impossible stare, actually looked like he was scared of Narcissa Malfoy.

“Is that clear?” She finished.

“Yes ma’am. Of course.”

“Thank you.”

“Draco,” Doctor Pomfrey turned to him. “I think it’s best to skip your morning therapy session.”

“Are you sure?”

She nodded. “And we’ll try and get you into another room before the night is over.”

“Thank you Doctor.”

Doctor Pomfrey worked quick magic. Within the hour, Draco had packed all of the things his parents had brought him and allowed himself to be wheeled up to the top floor of the hospital. The room was bigger than his old one, and situated at the end of a long hallway.

“If need be we’ll move you on a regular basis.” Doctor Pomfrey told him.

“Thank you.” Draco felt like he was beginning to wear out the words. 

“I’m getting more officers down here Mrs. Malfoy.” Officer Moody began, “I’m also going to keep officers at all hospital entrances.”

“Thank you Moody.” Narcissa’s voice was still cold to Moody, and he still refused to look her in the eyes. He nodded, and walked out of the room.

“I’ll let you get comfortable and check back with you in an hour.”

“Here’s your laptop and phone.” Narcissa handed the devices to Draco. “At least the couch looks more comfortable here.”

“Maybe we should ask if we can get a cot for one of you?”

“I spent most of my college years sleeping in a recliner,” Lucius chuckled. “I’m used to it by now.”

Draco opened his laptop, he’d missed his and Harry’s nightly Skype talk, but maybe he was still online. 

He wasn’t, but there was one quick message he’d left. “Goodnight, I love you.”and suddenly Draco felt awful for standing him up. Then he noticed the second message and pending request from ‘Nag1n1’. 

“Tom knows where Harry is. Tell the police.”


	17. Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom finds Harry.

“Are you alright?” Harry jumped when Sirius burst into the front of the shop, grabbing his coat from the rack behind the desk. “You’re sure?” 

He waited, and Harry stared at him.

“No Rem, I don’t care about the car, are _you_ alright? Okay, I’ll be there in five minutes alright?” He waited. “I love you too, see you soon.” Sirius ended the call, slipping the phone back into his pocket. 

“Everything okay?”

“No, some prick decided to rear end Remus, he think’s the car might be totaled.”

“Is Remus okay?”

“Yeah, he’s fine. But you know him, he’s more worried about the car.” Sirius slid his arms into the sleeve of the jacket. “Do you mind locking up, call whatever appointments and tell them I’ll get to them when I can.”

“Got it.”

“Thanks Harry. I’ll call your parents and let them know what happened.”

“Just go make sure Remus is okay, I can handle everything here.”

“You’re the best kid.” Sirius ruffled Harry’s curls. 

“I know, now go!”

Sirius bolted out the door. Harry pulled up the calendar. Sirius only had two appointments that day, he found their numbers, explained the situation, told them they wouldn’t lose their deposits, and that they could reschedule for a later date. Once that was done he packed the computer into his bag and locked the money box in the safe. 

When he came back out there was a man in the waiting room.

“Sorry sir, we’ve closed for the day, family emergency.”

“I’m not here for a tattoo.” The man spoke with an American accent.

“Then I’m not sure what you’re doing here.”

“Tom said you had a smart mouth.”

The taser came out of nowhere. 

 

Harry tried to rub his eyes as he came to, but his hands refused to move. No… they were tied. Harry looked around, his vision blurry, and it took him a few seconds to realize that he’d lost his glasses.

“Here, this might be better.” Pale hands slipped his glasses over his ears, and Harry was desperate to be able to push them up his nose. But there was Tom clear as day, seated across from him, leaning back in his seat, legs crossed, fingers folded in a tent. “Sorry about all that, didn’t want you to lose those.”

“What the fuck are you doing?” Harry wanted nothing more than to lunge forward, to knock Tom to the floor and wrap his hands around his neck. Then he saw the zip ties that kept his hands on the handrests. 

“My my, I don’t know what Draco has taught you my pet, but that language won’t be tolerated around here.”

“Fuck you.” Harry aimed his spit for Tom’s cheek.

Tom only laughed as he took out a tissue and wiped it away. “Brutus. The left pinky please.”

Harry recognized the man from the tattoo shop, the tall bald one that tased him. Harry struggled, rocking his body back and forth as the man, Brutus, came closer, grabbing Harry’s left pinky and pulling back so quickly that Harry could hear the bones breaking. Harry gritted his teeth together as the pain shot through his body, trying his best to keep back the sob he wanted to let out. 

“That’s what’ll happen if you keep disrespecting me Harold. One appendage at a time.”

“What do you want?” Harry’s teeth were still clenched, and he could feel tears running down his cheek.

“I’ve called you here because we have some business to attend to, and you were all the way in jolly ol’ London.” Tom pulled out an exaggerated accent.

“What do you mean?”

“You haven’t realized? Take a look out the window there and maybe it'll make sense.”

Harry leaned over as much as the restraints would allow him. From here he could see the sea of clouds below the plane, the warm orange of the sun setting over the ocean.

“And there we go.” Tom smirked. 

“You’re taking me home.”

“That I am. And we’re going to sit down like civilized adults with Draco and talk this all over.”

“Talk what over?”

“I told him that night at the warehouse. He’s mine, and he just seems to keep running back to you for some reason. Pity, I don’t see the appeal. So I’m going to make things clear for him.”

“Meaning what exactly?”

“Glad you asked, Brutus!” 

Harry flinched as the man came around again, only relaxing once he’d realized he was handing a box to Tom. He opened it slowly, letting Tom reach inside and pull out a small silver pistol.

“Thank you my boy.” Tom cleared his throat. “Meaning that if Draco won’t drop the charges against me and come along without a fuss, I’m going to shoot you in the head.” He pointed the pistol at Harry’s head and pretended to fire, adding a ‘pew’ as he pulled the trigger. “No worries love, it isn’t loaded. Not right now anyway.”

“You’re sick.”

“Yes I’ve been told that many times.”

“Tom.” Harry tried to turn to see the face the voice belong to. It was Bellatrix, her hair still wild, face still gaunt. “We’re about an hour away from the airport.”

“Fantastic, have you sent a message to Draco?”

“Not yet. Figured you’d want to wait until we landed.”

“Go ahead and let him know, no doubt he’ll need to find a way to sneak out of the hospital.”

“You really think you’ll get away with this? Draco will never agree to go with you, it doesn’t matter if you kill me or not.”

“Please. All Draco has to do is drop the charges and we’ll be able to walk free. Sure we’ll have a few bumps to get over, but I have no doubt that Draco will play the part beautifully.”

“What about me? What’s keeping me from slapping kidnapping charge on you?”

“Ah, there is that. Well let’s just say if the police or anyone else for that matter try to track me down with kidnapping charges I’ll find you and kill you.”

“Draco wouldn’t let that happen.”

“It doesn’t matter what Draco wants young Harold.” Tom leaned forward in his chair, running the gun along Harry’s cheek. “All that matters is what _I_ want, and I always get what I want.”

“Draco hates you.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, he loves me. Always has, always will.”

“I sent the message!” Bellatrix called from the front of the plane.

“Fantastic, thank you Bellatrix.” Tom waved with the gun in his hand. “Honestly Harry, if you ever get the chance, find a friend with a pilot’s license. Bellatrix has made this experience so much easier.”

“Why can’t you just leave him alone?”

“Because my dear Harold, Draco doesn’t know what he wants. He says he hates me, that he never wants to see me again-”

“Because he doesn’t.”

The slap came quick, the hot sting filling Harry’s cheek. “Don’t interrupt, it’s rude. I’ve dealt with people like Draco before. He doesn’t know what he wants, he can’t. So people like me come along to help him. After I went to rehab he didn’t know who to go to, so he found himself a little cock slut in you. But now I’m back, and we can finally be happy together.”

“I hate you, I want you to know that with every fiber of my being that I hate you.”

“The feeling is mutual young Harold. Now, rest up, we’ve got quite the night ahead of us.” Tom raised the pistol, and brought it down with a swift hook.


	18. It's Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco confronts Tom for the final time...

Draco couldn’t take his eyes off the message printed out in front of him.

“Tom has Harry now, he wants you to meet him at your apartment. He’s going to tell you that if you don’t drop the assault charges and leave with him he’ll kill Harry. We’re still flying now, about an hour from landing, let the police know so you can get a plan together.”

“I’ll be honest, I don’t know if we should trust her.” One of the officers said, staring at the print out of the message. No one had named Bellatrix, but she was the only reasonable suspect.

“She was right about the kidnapping.” Moody added. Draco could still see the security camera footage every time he closed his eyes. Harry surprised to see the strange man, the man pulling the taster out of his pocket and shoving it into Harry’s stomach. It made him sick.

“But what if this is a trap? Why would she help us.” 

“She might be a killer, but she’s honest, and if Riddle’s trapped her into this agreement, she’ll be looking for any possible way out. Besides, what does she have to gain from this? She’s letting us know right where Riddle is going to be.”

“Why don’t we just stop him at the airport?” 

“If that was an option don’t you think we’d do that? Riddle is joking around, if he know’s we’re interfering he’ll kill Potter.”

Draco closed his eyes and tried to ignore the words. “He’ll. Kill. Potter.”

“I’m going to meet him.” Draco blurted out.

“No,” Lucius and Narcissa both spoke at once.

“It’s too dangerous Draco, Moody will find another way.” Narcissa said. 

“If it’s anyone but me he’ll kill Harry.”

“Son, I know you love him, but is he worth your life?” Lucius asked.

Draco didn’t answer. 

“We’ll explore other options, but we’re running out of time.” Moody added. “We might have to give him what he wants.”

“You want to send my son to meet with that psychopath?” Narcissa crossed the room in three steps, her face now inches from Moody’s. 

“Ma’am. If we can get Riddle to take your son, we can give Draco a tracer. We can get Harry out of there and take Riddle out where he won’t hurt anyone.”

“He won’t hurt me.” Then Draco added. “Or kill me at least.”

“And what makes you think he won’t kill you?”

“I know Tom. He won’t do it.”

“We’ll try to find another way. But Mrs. Malfoy, Draco is legally an adult, if he volunteers to do this, we’re going to put it into serious consideration.”

“I volunteer to do it.” Draco stated. 

Moody shrugged, and left the hospital room. 

“Draco Lucius Malfoy, I can’t believe you.” Narcissa’s dark eyes bared into him, and for a moment, she didn’t look like his mother.

“Why? If this is the best way then why shouldn’t I do it?” 

“Because you could die.”

“And if I don’t do this then Harry could die.”

Narcissa didn’t know what to say next. 

“If I don’t do this then Harry _will_ die, and I could never forgive myself for that.” He could feel the tears welling in the corners of his eyes. “I couldn’t.”

Narcissa crossed her arms and looked at the floor, her mouth a straight line that told Draco she knew he was right. Lucius walked over, his rubbing her shoulders. 

“Mom.”

Narcissa shook her husband’s hands off her and walked slowly towards the door and out into the hallway. Draco sighed, resting back into the pillow. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Lucius whispered.

“She’s mad at me.”

“I think she’s mad because she knows you’re right.”

“First time for everything.” Draco tried to joke, but his father’s face remained stern. 

“She cried when you were born you know.”

“I think that might have something to do with pushing a small person out of her.”

_That_ made Lucius chuckle. “No, after all that. When the nurses brought you around for the first time, she was so emotional she couldn’t even hold you.”

Draco swallowed. 

“She loves you Draco, and the idea of losing you…” Lucius sighed. “I’ll tell Moody to come back in here.”

“Thank you.”

A few minutes later Moody limped into the room. “So you’re father tells me you wanted to talk.”

Draco nodded. “Whatever I have to do, I’ll do it. I don’t care what it is.”

“Well,” Moody braced himself against the railing at the end of the bed. “If we can get a tracker on you, maybe hidden in a jacket or something, and then put some undercover officers in the building, I think we can really get Riddle.”

“You think it’ll work?”

“With any plans there are risks, but I think this is the best way. Once Potter is safe we’ll follow you and Tom closely, take him out when we get a clean shot.”

“You’re going to kill him?”

“If it comes down to that, do you have a problem?”

Draco thought for a moment before he whispered the words. “No.”

“Good, I’ll let my officers know and we’ll put together something.”

In the end they’d decided. Five officers would be entering the apartment building. Two officers would hide in Harry’s apartment, two in Pansey’s, and the last one across in a vacant apartment across the hall. Draco would walk in after Tom told him he was ready. They’d exchange, Draco would go with Tom and they’d trace Draco’s location and stop Tom where they could. 

“We’re also going to have three units around the corner, the moment you’re outside with Tom we’ll start following.” Moody told him.

“What about Harry?”

“Officer Scott will be hiding across the hall, she’ll go and get Harry the moment the coast is clear.” 

Most of Draco’s injuries had healed, but there was no way he was walking anywhere without a cane. Two nurses helped him get dressed after he’d been fitted with a microphone. 

“We’ve put the tracker in the lining of this jacket, so keep it on no matter what.” Moody helped him slide his arms into the sleeves. Narcissa and Lucius watched their son closely. 

“If I don’t-.” He began.

“Don’t say that, please.” Narcissa was on the verge of tears again.

“I love you two, so much.” He hugged each of them. 

Moody eventually had to pull them apart. “You’ve got a message.”

It was Bellatrix again. “We’re here.”

“The taxi’s ready for you downstairs.”

The city never seemed so bleak, like today was some sick joke the universe was throwing at Draco. Traffic was a near standstill in the rain, and Draco had to refrain himself from telling the driver to use the sidewalk as a detour. It wasn’t until the taxi pulled up to the entrance to the building that he realized his hands hadn’t stopped shaking.

Draco slid his key into the front door, and for a moment, the place seemed so foreign. It felt like an eternity since he’d been here, since Harry had woken him up trying to get into his apartment, an eternity since he’d shared that night with Harry, an eternity since he’d realized that he was in love. He took the stairs one at a time, his legs aching with every step, the split second he could rely on his cane the only relief he found until he was in front of his own door.

It was unlocked.

The apartment was dark inside, the curtains drawn, the lights off. Instinctively, Draco’s hand reached for the switch beside the door. And there was Tom, Bellatrix right behind him. 

And Harry with a gun pointed right at his temple.

It was his nightmare come true. Harry, his face broken and bloodied, his glass God knew where, hands tied behind his back. “Draco.” He whispered. 

“What a reunion. Too bad it’ll be terribly short lived. Lock the door will you deary.”

Draco hesitated, but obeyed. The doors were thin anyway, and Moody’s officers shouldn’t have any trouble kicking it down.

“It’s so nice to see you again Draco. Hopefully this encounter won’t end as poorly as the last.” He pointed to Draco’s cane with the gun. “We’ll have to discuss that, I have an image to keep up, can’t let anyone think I’m dating a cripple.”

Draco kept back the “Fuck you.” and instead said, “I’m prepared to go with you.”

“Good, I was worried we might have another lover’s quarrel.”

“You’ll let Harry go then?”

“Well if you weren’t wearing a wire we might just have.”

Draco watched Tom’s grin grow, Bellatrix’s already pale face somehow growing paler. She looked at Tom first, and then Draco, her black eyes filled with fear.

“And if my dearest Bellatrix hadn’t contacted you-” The gun moved too quickly for any of them to process what was going on. There was a loud ‘pop!’, a flash, and the next thing Draco knew, Bellatrix was slumped on his couch, a large pool of blood gathering in her chest. “she might’ve lived.”

“Tom…” She sputtered. 

“You didn’t think I could tell? You didn’t think I’d be checking behind you? Please, you’re a terrible hitman, you’ve got too much of a conscious.” Tom fired again, this time hitting the space right between her eyebrows. The way her head lurched back nearly made Draco sick.

“Now now, what are we going to do with you two?” Tom slowly pressed the gun back against Harry’s temple, cocking it. “You really shouldn’t have gone to the police Draco, this all could’ve ended so well for young Harold here.” Tom patted Harry’s shoulder with his free hand. “He would’ve been able to go home, back to mommy and daddy and live a nice long life away from you. But you just couldn’t obey orders.”

“Tom, listen. I’m going to drop the charges against you, I’m going to go with you. Just let Harry go, please?”

“You think that matters now Draco? I know the entire plan, the police these days are so easy to pay off. That jacket you’ve got on has a GPS tracking device in it, the moment we leave this building the police will be on us, and they’ll shoot me two dozen times and you and the cockslut here will get to live happily ever after. Well that’s not how this is going to end.”

“Then how is it going to end?” Draco could hear the footsteps in the hallway, though whether they were Moody and his team it other residents investigating the gunshots he couldn’t tell.

“Like this.” Tom fired a shot quickly. The bullet grazed Draco’s leg, but it was enough to bring him down to the floor, his cane clattering against the wood.

“Draco!” Harry cried. 

“You’re going to be quiet.” The gun went back to Harry’s head. “And you’re going to sit there while I kill this precious little whore,” Tom reached into his back pocket, pulling out a long switchblade. “slowly.” 

“Fuck you Tom.”

“Then I’m going to kill you, and then myself. It’ll be beautiful Draco.” Tom pressed the knife to Harry’s throat. Harry turned his head away from the blade, wincing as it pressed into the skin. “Shhh shhh shhh, it’s alright. It’ll only hurt a lot.” Harry choked back a sob through his gritted teeth. 

There was a kick at the door. 

“Well, it looks like our officer friends have arrived.” Tom grinned. “Time to get to work.”

“Wait… Tom…” Draco turned over, ignoring the burning pain in his leg. He kept his hand hidden as he reached behind him for his cane. “Please, don’t do this.”

“You can’t stop it Draco, you had your chance.”

He just needed to keep Tom talking. 

“I offered you every chance, before I left for rehab, at the warehouse, It’s all your fault for getting the police involved Draco, and now you get to pay the price. Watching the love of your life die slowly and painfully.”

“Why? Please, just tell me why?”

The change in Tom’s face was almost instant, as if the last shreds of humanity faded away. His pale face glowed red, his hair fell out of place, his eyes burning. “Because you left me Draco. All those letters and texts I sent unanswered, and when I get home, you’re nowhere to be found. You left me Draco, you left me for some fucking whore. What did he give you that I couldn’t? Huh?”

“He gave me love.”

“Love? Pssh. He doesn’t love you Draco, not really. He can’t.” Tom stepped around the chair. “ _I_ loved you Draco. I gave you everything. I gave you wild nights, and parties, and the best sex of your life. I gave you everything I had and you still didn’t love me.”

“I did Tom.” Draco whispered. “I did. Until I saw what you really were.”

“And what was that?”

“A monster.” Draco whipped the cane around quickly. Though he would’ve preferred one of those with a metal handle, the hard plastic of the hospital issued one served it’s purpose well enough. Tom’s head whipped back as Draco struck his jaw, dropping both the knife and gun to the floor. 

Draco kicked the gun across the floor, his hands finding the knife. He was slow to stand, the graze still burning, along with the old pain of his still fractured ribs. 

“Draco.” Harry’s eyes were still glazed slightly. 

“It’s alright Harry, the police are here.” He found the zip ties keeping Harry down. “Moody, we need an ambulance.” Draco wasn’t sure if Moody could still hear him, but as if on cue, the sirens outside whirred and another kick came at the door. If he could just reach the door before- 

Tom came at them hard, landing on top of Harry. The chair he’d been tied two breaking into pieces from the impact. Draco spilled back, his head cracking against the wall. 

“I gave you everything.” Tom’s once white teeth were colored red. 

“Why won’t you just die?” Draco looked around for the switchblade, his hand gripping the cold steel. 

“You aren’t leaving this room alive Draco, none of us are!” 

Draco saw Tom’s hands wrap slowly around Harry’s neck, Harry’s hands reaching up to palm at Tom’s eyes, his mouth gasping in and out in the search for air. Draco turned the blade around, planting it in the small of Tom’s back.

Tom screamed in pain, his hands relenting as Harry kicked him away. Tom turned quickly, hitting Draco’s cheek and sending the blade closer to Bellatrix’s corpse, and he came for Draco again, this time one of the legs of the chair in his hand.

Tom swung the leg, hitting Draco’s back. Draco yelled in pain as he kicked back at Tom’s knees, watching them buckle and bring Tom to the floor. Draco brought another piece of the chair around, hitting Tom in the jaw again when he tried to stand up. Tom rolled, hitting Draco’s chin with his balled fist and landing on top of him, neither of them aware oh Harry as he slowly crawled towards the discarded weapon. 

“It could’ve been so simple Draco. All you had to do was come here and I would’ve let him go and we would’ve left this God forsaken city.” It was so easy. Tom’s fist came down in a hard arch, Draco’s vision blurring, his nose spouting blood. Another fist came down. “It” Another fist. “Could.” Another. “Have.” Another. “Been.” Another. “So.” Another. “Simple.” One more.

“I hate you.” Draco could feel the blood pooling around him, his eyes clouded red. He pushed Tom away with the last of his might and launched towards him wrapping his arms around the man's waist as he tried to throw him against the wall.

Harry aimed, but the two were a mess of limbs and blood. But he couldn't stop himself, it was an almost immediate reaction. The cool metal wrapped around his hands, he turned, and before he knew it the gunshot rang out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouuu, but what's going to happen? Hehe. The last two parts will be uploaded simultaneously on Friday, so I guess you guys will have to wait until then.


	19. He's Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's over...

Tom’s body was loaded into the back of an ambulance, and later Harry and Draco would hear that he was pronounced dead on arrival. The gunshot had apparently entered just above his ear and lodged itself in his brain, killing him slowly.

Harry could still hear the sick thud of his body as he fell over, Draco rolling over onto his stomach, coughing up blood. Harry dropped to his knees, the gun landing beside him. And he’d wept. Everything after that happened so fast he could hardly remember it. The police broke in the door finally, they’d called in the ambulance, and after that Harry passed out. He woke up in the hospital, the sterile white walls making him sick to his stomach. 

He remembered nurses and doctors, their faces blurry, though he’d never be sure if that was his own terrible vision, or some sick side-effect of the dozen or so painkillers coursing through his veins. 

When he woke up again his parents were there, along with Sirius and Remus. “Harry!” They’re voiced sounded muffled, like he had cotton in his ears. 

He muttered one word. “Draco?” before he passed out again.

There was a field, the grass coming to his waist. The sky was painted red and blue, making a wondrous purple in the middle. And there he was. His blonde hair whirling around his head in the wind, like a halo. His skin pale as it’d always been, his thin lips, bright eyes. 

“Harry.” His mouth formed the words, but there was no sound.

“Draco.”

He woke up again. 

“Harry.” His mother was at his side in an instant. 

“Mom?” His vision was still blurry, even months after he’d never been able to pinpoint the moment he’d lost his glasses. This close up he could just barely make out the details of her face. The peach skin, the bright red hair that matched her freckles. She raked a hand through his hair, and even then, Harry could tell a patch was missing from his scalp. 

Sleep took him back.

The next time Harry woke up the room was empty. He blinked a few times, his hands stretching instinctively for his glasses on the bedside table, but there was nothing there except several tall, brightly colored blurs. 

_Flowers_ He guessed. 

He pressed one of the buttons on the side of the bed, hoping that he’d pressed the call-button for one of the nurses. The door opened moments later, several people pouring into the room. His mother came again. 

“Mom?”

“Harry sweetheart.”

“What happened?’

“We… we aren’t really sure sweetheart.”

“Wha… Draco?”

“Shhh, just rest sweetheart. Just rest.”

There was the field again. Draco’s hands pressed against his own, their bodies naked together, not a chill in the air despite the blowing wind. “I love you.” Harry said.

“I love you.” Draco repeated.

“He suffered several fractures, as well as several damaged ribs, one of which nearly punctured his lungs. Whoever this Tom Riddle was, he was a sick bastard.” It was his mother’s voice. No. It was someone else. 

“Thank you Doctor Pomfrey.” That was his father.

“How is Draco?” And there was his mother.

“He still hasn’t woken up.”

_Draco?_

“Thank you.”

At once Harry’s eyes shot open, every bit of pain overcoming him at once. “Fuck!” He hissed. 

“Harry!” Something dropped to the floor and his parents were there. “Harry, what’s wrong?”

“It hurts.” He tried to grip his side, but his left hand wouldn’t obey.

“Get Doctor Pomfrey.” Harry watched Remus rush outside the room, his voice echoing into the hallway. 

“Harry? Harry tell me where it hurts?”

He passed out again.

Draco’s head was in his lap, Harry’s finger running through the blonde hair. “Do you think we’ll ever get out of here?” Draco asked.

“I don’t know, I don’t know where _here_ is.”

“We’re in here stupid.” Draco smiled, his index finger tapping lightly on Harry’s forehead. 

“In my head?”

“That’s where most of your dreams happen.”

They both laughed. 

“I’m waiting for you ya know? You just need to wake up.”

“I’m trying.”

“Try harder.”

“Easier said than done.”

“Maybe this will help.” Draco’s palm reached up to Harry’s cheek, pulling him down until their lips met. 

Harry’s eyes opened slowly. 

“Water?’ His lips were painfully chapped, his throat dryer than he could ever remember it being. 

“Here you go.” His mother. Harry let the straw come to his mouth. He sipped gently until his mother pulled it away. “How are you feeling?”

“Like shit.”

“Understandable.” Sirius spoke softly, which was uncommon for him.

“What happened?’

“Well, from the police report it looks like Tom took you from Sirius’ shop. They aren’t sure but it looks like Remus’ accident was just some plan of his to get you alone. After that he took you back here, there was the fight in the apartment and…” Lily’s voice trailed off.

“I shot him, didn’t I?”

“You did.” Her voice cracked. 

“He’s dead isn’t he?”

“He is.”

“Good.”

“Draco just woke up.”

“How is he?”

“He’s in worse shape that you are. They think he might’ve lost the vision in one of his eyes.”

Harry let the words sink in.

“But he’s alive, and he has you to thank for that.”

The room went silent, even the consistent beeping of the heat monitors seemed to fade away. 

“He’s alive.”

“He is.” Lily repeated. 

He’s alive....


	20. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much can change in a year, and so much can stay the same...

So much had changed in a year. 

And yet at the same time, so much had stayed the same. Harry opened the door slowly, leaving his keys in the mug that sat on the marble counter-tops. Their first goal after they’d both been released from the hospital had been to find a new apartment. 

Draco’s was still considered a crime scene, and Harry’s proved to be too familiar to either of them for comfort. So they’d stayed with Narcissa and Lucius for a few more weeks while they looked around. Eventually they’d settled on a lofty space. It was technically all one room (except for the bathroom), with a half wall separating their bedroom from the kitchen and living room.

Already Harry could tell something was wrong. There were Draco’s things in the corner, his easel with a painting half done, the pallet and brushes on the floor as if they’d been dropped. 

“Draco?” Harry could feel his heart beating faster. 

He already knew where to look first. Panic attacks were expected after what they’d been through. Harry could still remember cutting himself accidentally, the knife sliding across his skin quicker than he could process, the blood pouring from the cut. It hadn’t even hurt that much, but it triggered something inside him.

He dropped the knife, the cutting board flipping over onto the floor when he tried to find something to grab onto. Draco had been on him in an instant, his hands on Harry’s shoulders, his mouth saying something but no sound coming out, at least nothing that Harry heard. Harry sank against the counter, sliding slowly to the floor, pulling in his knees around him. Draco went with him, and now Harry could hear the “shhh’s you’re alright’s.” as Draco rocked them both back and forth.

Draco’s seemed to happen more at night, which Harry guessed meant they were triggered by a nightmare. Harry remembered the first night he’d found him, curled up in the bathtub, trying to be as small as he could. That was where he was now, his face buried his hands, shoulder lurching forward, but not a sound escaping his lips.

“Draco?” Harry kneeled down to face him, shaken by the look Draco gave him. The skin around his eyes was rubbed raw, but tears only poured from one. A lasting piece of damage Tom had inflicted, Draco had to have his left eye removed, the retina damaged far beyond repair. “Can I touch you?” Harry asked.

Draco nodded, and Harry’s hand went to his hair, rubbing back and forth slowly. 

“Are you alright?” Harry asked, even though he knew the answer.

“No, no I’m not.”

“What happened?”

“I don’t know.” Draco sniffled. “One second I was painting, and then I thought about… about him… and I just lost it…” Draco face scrunched as he let out another sob.

“It’s alright, it’s alright. Come on.” Harry patted on Draco’s back. “Let’s get into bed, okay?”

Draco nodded quickly, still crying as Harry helped him stand up and walked him into the bedroom. They didn’t bother pulling back the covers, Harry simply led Draco to the bed slowly, letting him drop onto the pillows. 

“Will you stay with me Harry?”

“Just try and stop me.” Harry chuckled but Draco didn’t. He slid an arm underneath Draco, pulling body as close as he could. “It’ll be okay, just breathe.” He whispered, playing with the loose strands of Draco’s hair with his free hand.

“I’m sorry Harry.”

“For what Draco?”

“For everything.”

“It’s alright, it’s alright. I forgive you.” Harry had learned a long time ago that telling Draco it wasn’t his fault was a fruitless endeavor. 

“Can we talk about something?”

“What?”

“Anything, school.”

“I aced my 20th Century lit test.”

He could almost imagine the corners of Draco’s mouth raising. 

“What were you painting?” Harry asked.

“A field.”

“A field?”

“I saw it online, I liked it.”

“It looked nice.”

“Thank you.”

“Why don’t you try and sleep, okay?”

“Okay.” Draco let out a long breath. “I love you Harry.”

“I love you too Draco.”

Harry laid there until he felt Draco’s breathing slow, his chest steadily rising and releasing his breath, his mouth releasing the slight snore that Harry adored. And then he began to drift, and he began to dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! So thanks so much you guys! I know you probably came for the smut, and I mean, who wouldn't. But to those who stayed with me through the tonal change and the evolution of the story, I just want to give you guys a HUGE thanks! You're awesome, and here's to the next story!


End file.
